Os Oito Guardiões
by Luci-chan
Summary: Oito jovens com magias regidas pelo Sol, Lua, Fogo, Água, Vento, Terra, Luz e Trevas tem a missão de proteger o seu universo contra a dominação imposta por um homem cruel e sedento por poder. CAPÍTULO 15 ON LINE!
1. Prólogo

****

Prólogo

__

Uma bonita mulher com longos cabelos ruivos, olhos amendoados e uma expressão calma olhava para as pétalas de flores de cerejeira que caiam das árvores espalhadas ao longo da rua, ela estava varrendo pacientemente a entrada do seu templo. Mas ela não parecia estar concentrada nisso, e sim completamente absorta em seus pensamentos...

__

"Quanto tempo já se passou mesmo? Os anos tornam-se difíceis de contar, quando se tem a eternidade pela frente..."

Ela olha para o lado e vê uma jovem de longos cabelos castanho claros e olhos de um verde brilhante que estava ajudando-a na tarefa de varrer as pétalas que forravam o chão.

__

"Mas parece que para as outras pessoas o tempo passa muito rápido... a minha querida criança já está com dezoito anos. Já fazem quinze anos que a pequena flor de cerejeira está sob os meus cuidados... mas acho que agora, não poderei mais cuidar dela. Minha doce Sakura, se você ao menos soubesse tudo o que a vida reserva-lhe..."

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente tentando trazer as suas lembranças mais antigas de volta para a sua memória...

__

"Já fazem três mil anos, mas eu ainda me lembro perfeitamente de tudo... toda a tristeza que aquela maldita batalha causou ainda está viva e impressa em minha memória. Eram oito. Oito espadas, cada uma regida por um símbolo... Luz, Trevas, Sol, Lua, Água, Vento, Fogo e Terra. Criadas pelo conselho dos magos mais poderosos que já viveram neste universo. A finalidade dessas espadas era defender este universo contra as ameaças externas. E para isso foram escolhidas oito pessoas para serem os possuidores dessas armas. Tenho tantas lembranças deles, eram todos bondosos, corajosos e honrados... verdadeiros guerreiros, dignos do cargo que ocupavam. Dignos de serem os Guardiões deste universo."

Ela abre os olhos e desvia-os novamente para a garota, que auxiliava-a, uma melancolia acaba tomando conta de sua expressão, antes tão serena. 

__

"Mas a batalha para defender este universo contra o dominação imposta por aquele terrível homem teve início, e então eles arriscaram-se para nos proteger. E apesar de serem somente oito contra milhares de criaturas demoníacas e feiticeiros do mal eles lutaram bravamente, e morreram, pouco a pouco. Primeiro foram os Guardiões Elementais, Água, Vento, Fogo e Terra. Depois os Guardiões Astrais, Sol e Lua e por último, num sacrifício final para proteger este universo, morreram os Guardiões Supremos, da Luz e das Trevas. Aquela foi a coisa mais triste que já presenciei em toda a minha longa vida. Os dois se amavam, de uma maneira tão pura e especial... amavam-se tanto que decidiram morrer juntos. E morreram, derrotaram o mal após todos os outro seis terem falhado. Mas lembro-me também da promessa que fizeram... eles prometeram um ao outro que um dia encontrariam-se novamente, mesmo que demorasse eles esperariam toda a eternidade por esse dia se fosse necessário. Eu acredito nessa promessa, tenho certeza que eles jamais deixariam de cumpri-la e felizmente o dia do reencontro deles está cada vez mais próximo..." 

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki...' 

Ela foi tirada de suas lembranças pela jovem de olhos verdes.

'Sim, Sakura?' 

'Você parece distraída hoje, está com algum problema?' 

'Não é nada minha criança, eu só estava me recordando de algumas coisas' 

'Tem certeza de que está bem?' 

'Sim querida, não se preocupe... Bem já esta tudo limpo por aqui. Vamos entrar?' 

'Sim vamos.' 

Mizuki observou a jovem afastar-se e entrar no templo.

__

"Sakura a hora de cumprir com o seu destino está chegando, infelizmente o mal está se organizando novamente e a batalha é iminente... mas eu tenho certeza que você e o seu amado Guardião irão superar todos os obstáculos que se transporem em seus caminhos e que nada os impedirá de ficarem juntos, e dessa vez será para sempre..." 


	2. A Presença das Trevas

****

Capítulo I – A Presença das Trevas

__

Hong Kong, China

Em um ambiente escuro iluminado apenas por pequenos raios de sol, que conseguiam penetrar pelas frestas da cortina fechada, via-se a figura de um homem sentado no canto da sala. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar meditando, e apoiada na parede estava um espada, ela tinha o cabo negro ornamentado por detalhes prateados, na base da lâmina havia uma pedra negra incrustada, a lâmina era grossa e comprida, o que fazia com que a espada parecesse ser muito pesada. Ele abriu os olhos e, apesar da penumbra que se instalava no ambiente, podia-se perceber que eles eram castanhos e frios, como se a muito tempo estivessem desprovidos de emoções ou sentimentos. 

__

"Parece que já está na hora" – ele pensa olhando para a espada ao seu lado – _"Finalmente aquele covarde parou de se esconder e resolveu mostrar a cara, ou pelo menos a cara de um dos seus servos..." _

Ele tem os seus pensamentos interrompidos por uma imponente pantera negra, de olhos azuis e com duas asas de borboleta azuis e prateadas saindo de suas costas, que adentra na sala. 

'Mestre Li...'

Li repousa seu olhar sobre a pantera, observando-a profundamente.

'O que você quer Spinel Sun?' 

Li perguntou num tom meio irritado, não gostava quando era interrompido. A pantera aproximou-se e sentou ao lado de seu mestre.

'Eu poderia saber no que tanto pensa, mestre?' 

'Em nada em especial...' 

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que o guerreiro decidiu retomar a conversa.

'Você sentiu a presença?' 

'Sim senhor.' 

'Eu não tenho dúvidas de que seja ele...' 

'Acha que ele virá atrás do senhor, mestre?' 

'Não. Pelo menos por enquanto. A presença dele está se concentrando em outro lugar...' 

Li continuava a agir indiferentemente, o céu poderia estar desabando mas ele continuaria sempre fazendo pouco caso dos acontecimentos. 

'Será que ele pretende atacar algum dos Guardiões?' 

'É bem provável que sim.' 

'E o senhor não irá fazer nada para impedi-lo mestre?' 

A pantera negra carregava uma expressão de total surpresa em seu rosto. Sabia que Li não costumava se importar muito com as pessoas, mas isso já era demais...

'Não permitirei que ele mate nenhum dos Guardiões. Se é isso que lhe preocupa tanto, Spinel Sun, então acalme-se.' 

Li falou num tom sério, olhando diretamente para Spinel. Naquele momento o grande felino chegou até a sentir medo do olhar de seu mestre. O guerreiro levantou-se, pegou a sua espada e saiu da sala. 

Caminhou por um longo corredor e quando chegou ao final dele parou na frente de uma porta, abriu-a entrando em uma sala que, diferente da primeira, era iluminada por várias tochas. Haviam quatro cadeiras dispostas em um semi-círculo de frente para ele, quatro homens estavam sentados nessas cadeiras, eles pareciam já terem uma idade avançada e estavam todos vestidos com túnicas chinesas.

'Já era hora de chegar Syaoran Li, estávamos todos a sua espera.' 

'Mas já estou aqui e é isso o que importa. Suponho que também tenham sentido a presença.' – Falou enquanto cruzava os braços e fechava o semblante, não gostava quando aqueles anciões começavam a querer lhe passar sermão.

'Logicamente, uma presença tão maligna como essa não poderia passar desapercebida.' 

'Mas o que realmente nos preocupa é o fato da presença estar se concentrando no Japão.' 

'Eu também percebi, mas não entendo o que ele poderia querer com o Japão.' – Li confirmou num tom sério

Os anciões se entreolharam e assentiram que já estava na hora de revelar a verdade para Syaoran.

'Temos fortes suspeitas de que ele esteja atrás da Guardiã da Luz.' 

Os olhos de Syaoran se tornaram um pouco diferentes quando foi mencionado o nome da Guardiã da Luz.

'Por acaso estão querendo dizer que este é o paradeiro da Guardiã da Luz?' – Ele estava intrigado. Por algum motivo os anciões sempre evitaram falar nela 

'Sim. Ela está sob os cuidados de uma sacerdotisa de grandes poderes, Kaho Mizuki.' 

'Então se vocês sempre souberam onde ela estava porque não me contaram antes? Ou melhor, por que não a trouxeram para cá?' 

A voz de Li continha indignação. Finalmente ele demonstrava alguma reação, que não fosse indiferença à tudo o que ocorria. 

'Porque na época isso não era necessário.' 

'Mas agora ela virou um alvo e está correndo perigo, e sem a espada não terá como se proteger. A decisão imprudente de vocês poderá custar a vida dela!' – Ele vira-se e caminha para fora da sala

'O que vai fazer?' – Um dos anciões falou antes de Li sair da sala

'Acho que já esperamos demais. Eu vou levar a espada da Luz para ela, vamos ver o que essa Guardiã é capaz de fazer...' – Disse enquanto saia do aposento e fechava a porta atrás de si.

__

Duas semanas depois...

Tomoeda, Japão

Uma jovem de cabelos castanho claros com um comprimento que ia até poucos palmos abaixo dos ombros, presos em um rabo baixo e vestida com roupas típicas de sacerdotisa estava ajoelhada perante à uma estátua de Buda. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos em posição de prece, indicando que estava fazendo uma oração. Ela abre os olhos e permanece fitando o chão por alguns instantes, então leva uma mão à altura do peito e sente o seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal.

__

"O que é essa sensação estranha?" – ela pensa com um olhar vago – _"Eu sinto como se algo fosse acontecer... alguma coisa ruim, algo muito ruim está se aproximando de mim."_

Ela fecha os olhos novamente e sente um turbilhão de imagens sem nexo apossarem-se de sua mente. São as lembranças de algo tão distante que ela não consegue reconhecer como uma recordação. Uma recordação do seu próprio passado, do passado da sua alma. Ela então levanta-se do chão, erguendo a cabeça e abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, e pode-se ver duas esmeraldas cheias de lágrimas. 

__

"Estou sentindo tanto medo..." – uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos – _" Estou com medo de algo que eu nem sei o que é..."_

A jovem sente vivas em sua memória as lembranças do sonho que tivera na noite passada, ela havia sonhado com um homem de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, os seus olhos eram do tom de âmbar, profundos, mas cheios de frieza. Ele segurava uma espada com o cabo negro ornamentado por detalhes prateados, perto da lâmina havia a gema de uma pedra negra que ela reconheceu como sendo uma ônix, a lâmina era grossa e comprida e ao longo dela haviam várias inscrições gravadas num dialeto que ela não sabia qual era. Não era a primeira vez que sonhava com isso. A imagem daquele homem a atormenta desde quando ela consegue se lembrar, ela tem a impressão de conhecê-lo até mesmo de outras vidas.

Uma mão toca o seu ombro fazendo-a voltar-se para trás, e então ela vê a figura de uma mulher, vestida do mesmo modo que ela, com longos cabelos ruivos também presos e olhos amendoados, que a fitavam com muito carinho. 

'O que há contigo, minha criança?' 

'Não é nada, não se preocupe!' – Sakura forçava um sorriso. Não queria que Kaho ficasse preocupada com ela.

'Sakura, você sabe que não pode me enganar. Alguma coisa está errada contigo, eu sei, eu sinto isso.' 

'É só uma besteira, já disse que não há com o que se preocupar!' 

A jovem mentia tentando convencer mais a si mesma do que a própria Mizuki.

'Se isto fosse mesmo verdade, você não teria motivos para ter chorado.' 

'Eu não estava chorando...' – Abaixou a cabeça tentando esconder o rosto

Mizuki levou uma mão até o rosto de Sakura e ergueu-o forçando-a assim a encará-la

'Tua face está marcada por lágrimas, e não tente negar.' – ela sorria – 'Eu te conheço à quinze anos minha criança. Tenho por ti o carinho de uma filha, portanto confie em mim e me conte o que está afligindo o seu coração.' 

A jovem então percebeu que seria impossível colocar uma máscara para que Mizuki não percebesse os seus sentimentos, pois ela sempre veria através dela. 

'Lembra-se do sonho que eu lhe disse que tinha?' 

'O mesmo sonho que tens desde que chegou ao templo? Sim eu me lembro.' 

'Pois bem, sonhei novamente com ele na noite passada, mas desta vez foi diferente.'

'Diferente como?' 

'Não sei... mas sinto que... que ele está vindo.' 

'Vindo para você?' 

A sacerdotisa sorria, ela queria que sua pupila percebesse logo o que acontecia.

'Não sei, mas também...' – ela vira-se novamente para fitar a estátua de Buda – 'Não sente essa energia sacerdotisa Mizuki?' – então volta a olhar para Kaho e leva as mãos fechadas até o peito – 'Não sente essa presença maligna?' 

Kaho fechou os olhos para se concentrar, a fim de sentir a presença à que Sakura se referia. Ela sentiu e reconheceu prontamente, passaram-se três mil anos mas ela ainda era capaz de reconhecer aquela maldita presença. 

'Ele voltou...'

'O que disse?' 

Mizuki havia falado num sussurro, o que dificultou para Sakura a compreensão de suas palavras.

'Nada meu bem. Mas você não percebeu que além desta energia maligna também existe outra presença muito próxima a nós?' 

'Do que está falando? Só o que eu consigo sentir é a presença das Trevas...' 

'Eu sei. Mas lembre-se de que assim como a Luz, as Trevas também são necessárias para que este mundo exista.' – Mizuki retomava os ensinamentos que havia transmitido para Sakura 

'Eu sei disso, você já me ensinou.' 

'Exatamente. Assim como também já lhe ensinei que nem tudo o que vem das Trevas é necessariamente maligno. Não importa de qual lado você tenha nascido Sakura, da Luz ou das Trevas, do Bem ou do Mal você tem livre arbítrio para decidir o que fazer da sua vida. Somos nós que determinamos o lado que iremos seguir.' – A sacerdotisa japonesa falava seriamente, tentando passar um novo ensinamento para sua pupila

'Não entendo porque está me dizendo tudo isso.' 

'É só para você se lembrar de jamais julgar algo ou alguém pela sua aparência ou atitude. Porque às vezes a ajuda pode vir da pessoa mais improvável, assim como o amor...' 

A lição que Kaho tentava ensinar não era algo espiritual. Ela queria que Sakura estivesse pronta para quando fosse encontra-lo...

'Sinceramente não entendo o sentido das suas palavras!' 

'A única coisa que você tem que entender é que deve sempre seguir o seu coração, porque ele tem todas as respostas que você precisa.' 

Ela então virou-se e saiu da sala, deixando para trás uma confusa e pensativa jovem de olhos verdes.

Do alto de uma árvore um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, vestido inteiramente de negro havia observado aquela cena...

__

"Então ela é a Guardiã da Luz..."

Ele então fitou a jovem sacerdotisa mais profundamente. Em sua mente se formam várias imagens, e especialmente a de uma linda jovem de longos cabelos castanho claros e olhos verdes que estava sorrindo para ele. Ele não entendia o porque, mas a imagem dessa moça aparecia em seus sonhos desde que ele era pequeno, como se fosse um fantasma que dedicava-se somente a atormentá-lo. 

__

"Mas o que isso significa?" – ele pensa confuso –_"Quem é essa Guardiã da Luz afinal de contas?"_

Ele vê a jovem sair de dentro do templo e resolve segui-la...

Sakura ainda estava tentando descobrir o significado das palavras que Mizuki havia lhe dito. Ela já estava acostumada com os enigmas da sacerdotisa, afinal desde pequena ela estava sempre lhe dizendo as coisas por meias palavras. E, infelizmente, a jovem nunca foi muito boa na tarefa de entendê-las. 

'Acho que ficar aqui parada não adiantará nada, será melhor eu dar uma volta por aí, para me distrair um pouco...' 

Ela caminha até a porta, abre-a e sai. Dirige-se para fora do templo e quando chega ao torii percebe que o sol já estava se pondo. 

'Como esse dia passou rápido, eu nem havia percebido.' 

Ela fixa o seu olhar para a primeira estrela que aparece no céu, ergue as mãos em posição de prece e fecha os olhos, desejando àquela estrela que toda a angústia que sentia desaparecesse. Foi quando ouviu uma voz falando atrás de si...

'Fazendo pedidos para as estrelas?' 

Ela abre os olhos e vira-se rapidamente para trás, o que encontra é um homem com roupas negras, de cabelos castanhos e rebeldes e olhos cor de âmbar. Sua fisionomia era extremamente séria e seus olhos a encaravam friamente. Aquele olhar deixou-a surpresa desde o primeiro momento. Ela sentia a sua cabeça zunir e seu coração disparar.

__

"Não é possível!" – pensa ela atordoada – _"Mas este é o mesmo homem que está sempre presente nas minhas visões!"_

Ele a observa detalhadamente mas seu olhar se detém sobre seus olhos verdes. Ele pode ver o medo contido neles. Sentia-se estranho quando olhava para aquelas duas orbes de esmeralda. Uma sensação boa e quente lhe brotava no peito e ele não sabia explicar o que era... Ele odiava sentir-se daquele jeito! Odiava sentir-se vulnerável, e o que é pior, por causa de uma mulher. 

'O que foi menina? Por acaso perdeu a língua?' 

Sakura podia sentir uma grande presença das Trevas vindo daquele homem, não podia evitar de sentir medo dele, e quando seus olhares se cruzaram, sentiu as pernas ficarem moles. Aquele olhar tão penetrante parecia poder enxergar dentro da sua alma, podia até parecer uma besteira mas ela se sentia nua diante do olhar daquele homem, mas certamente ele não havia percebido o embaraço que causava nela.

'O que você quer comigo?' – Perguntou trêmula de medo

Ele não respondeu, virou o rosto para o lado como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa, cerrou os olhos em uma direção e ficou apreensivo. 

'Parece que eles já chegaram...'

'Chegaram? Mas quem é que chegou?' – Tentava compreender o que ele havia dito

'Abaixe!' 

Ao mesmo tempo em que disse isso Li jogou-se no chão com Sakura, caindo por cima dela para protegê-la. Ela abriu os olhos e viu uma das árvores que estava atrás deles pegar fogo e logo em seguida explodir. Olhou novamente para a frente e viu Syaoran já em pé, e afastado alguns metros, de costas para ela. Ele então pega uma esfera negra de dentro do bolso de seu casaco, fecha os olhos para concentrar-se e uma espada se materializa em sua mão. Sakura fica surpresa quando reconhece a arma que ele segurava, era a mesma espada do seu sonho.

'Essa espada...' 

Syaoran nem deu-se ao trabalho de virar-se para ela. Continua com os olhos fixos na mesma direção.

'Muito bem, eu sei que você está aí. Pare de se esconder e mostre essa sua cara!' 

Por detrás das árvores surge a figura de uma bonita mulher vestida com uma túnica negra, com cabelos ruivos e médios, chegando até o meio das costas e olhos castanho avermelhados. Ela carregava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mas não era um sorriso gentil. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia ser... maligna. 

'Uma mulher?' – Li parecia surpreso, não esperava que a presença que havia sentido pertencesse à uma mulher.

'Não me chame de mulher. Eu tenho nome, e é Yura. Creio que você deve ser Syaoran Li não é mesmo?' – Ela falou enquanto avaliava o guerreiro

Li não respondeu apenas continuou encarando-a e segurando a espada em posição de ataque, apesar de ser uma mulher ela possuía uma presença nociva, o que não deixava dúvidas de que ela era uma feiticeira. Não muito poderosa como a sua presença demonstrava claramente, mas mesmo assim ainda era uma feiticeira. Yura desviou os olhos para Sakura, fazendo a garota praticamente se encolher de medo.

'E suponho que essa coisa insignificante atrás de você seja a Guardiã da Luz.' – suspirou – 'Sinceramente eu esperava mais do que isso.' 

Syaoran preparou-se para lutar, era óbvio que aquela mulher queria a sua cabeça e também a de Sakura. 

'Quando é que você vai parar de analisar a situação e lutar logo de uma vez?' 

'Você parece ser bem impaciente... gosto disso num homem. Mas já que quer morrer tão cedo irei satisfazer o seu desejo.' 

'Você fala demais para uma mulher.' 

Os olhos de Yura brilharam num tom de vermelho vivo e duas bolas de fogo formaram-se em suas mãos, ela atirou-as em Li mas ele bloqueou as duas com a sua espada.

'Se é só isso que pode fazer, você não vai durar muito.' 

Ela cortou o ar com a mão direita fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de poeira se levantasse no local. Sakura fechou os olhos tentando proteger-se. Syaoran continuou observando o local apreensivo, ele sabia que aquilo era só um truque para distraí-lo. Yura aparece atrás dele segurando um punhal pronta para mata-lo, mas Syaoran vira-se rapidamente e segura o pulso dela, a força com que ele aperta o seu braço é tanta que ela acaba soltando o punhal, mas com a outra mão ela materializa uma bola de fogo e a lança contra Li, ele esquiva-se do ataque e acaba soltando o braço da feiticeira. Yura encara-o com ódio. 

'Seu maldito!' 

'O que foi? Ficou com medo, bruxa?'

Yura levantou um pouco os braços ao lado do corpo e uma aura vermelha circundou-a, e então várias bolas de energia formaram-se ao seu redor.

'É impossível você sobreviver a esse ataque, diga adeus à vida Guardião!' 

A feiticeira sorria, crente de que sua vitória viria após aquele ataque. Ela lançou as bolas de energia, Syaoran levantou a sua espada para o alto enquanto uma aura negra começava a crescer ao seu redor. Sakura observava tudo aquilo atônita, a aura que Yura tinha era totalmente maligna e a aura de Syaoran tinha um enorme poder das Trevas. Ela desesperou-se ao pensar que estava com dois demônios, e que não importasse quem ganhasse aquela batalha, um deles certamente iria matá-la. 

O ataque de Yura estava prestes a atingir Syaoran quando ele abaixou a sua espada fazendo uma grande rajada negra destruir todas as bolas de energia e também atingir a bruxa, que não teve tempo de desviar, fazendo com que ela voasse longe com a força do golpe e caísse a alguns metros dali. 

'Você ainda me paga!' – Falou enquanto olhava-o com raiva e então desapareceu. 

'Bruxa covarde.' – Li falou enquanto abaixava a guarda

Sakura já estava até chorando de tanto medo, afinal o que lhe garantia que aquele homem a frente dela também não fosse atacá-la? Ela sentia seu coração bater mais rápido que o normal e o ar começar a faltar-lhe. Mas ela então reuniu toda a coragem que tinha em uma única pergunta...

'Quem é você?' 

Syaoran apenas virou-se e a encarou com um olhar frio. 

Escondida atrás de uma árvore, Kaho Mizuki apenas observava o que havia acabado de acontecer.

'Sakura, minha criança o seu destino já foi definido e eu nada poderei fazer para detê-lo. Só espero que você esteja a salvo para conseguir cumprir com a sua missão.' – ela então dirige o seu olhar para Syaoran – 'E também espero que ele a proteja... como havia prometido.'

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá!!! Este foi o 1º capítulo da minha nova série **"Os Oito Guardiões" **antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a duas pessoas muito especiais: _Andy Gramp _e _Rosana_. Elas me ajudaram muito com este fanfic! Leram todas as minhas idéias, me deram várias sugestões, ajudaram na estruturação do enredo e sobretudo me deram forças para ir em frente. Esse fanfic também pertence à elas! Andy e Rô, muito obrigada por tudo! Espero um dia poder retribuir tudo o que vocês duas têm feito por mim! Vocês são amigas muito especiais! Quero pedir que todas as pessoas que leram este fanfic, sem exceção, postem uma review! Por favor, eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês! Também podem mandar suas opiniões para o meu e-mail, luzinha_sz@yahoo.com.br ou me contatar pelo ICQ 261069237 Todos os comentários serão muito bem-vindos! 

__

Beijos pra todos!

Luci-chan


	3. A Escolhida da Luz

****

Capítulo II – A Escolhida da Luz

__

Sakura permanecia olhando assustada para a figura à sua frente. Ela ainda custava a acreditar em tudo o que havia presenciado a alguns minutos atrás. Sua mente estava fervilhando de perguntas, mas no momento só uma vinha a sua mente. 

'Quem é você afinal? – ela perguntou – 'Responda!' – Gritou quando foi ignorada. 

Li fechou os olhos concentrando-se, então a espada que segurava voltou à forma de uma esfera negra. A jovem sacerdotisa observava todos os movimentos dele com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo em que também tinha um certo receio quanto aquilo tudo. Ele então abriu os olhos e voltou a fitá-la profundamente, causando arrepios por todo o corpo da jovem de olhos verdes.

'Você não sabe mesmo de nada, não é?' 

Ela não respondeu, na verdade ainda estava meio hipnotizada pelos olhos castanhos dele. Li suspirou pesadamente. Pela reação que a menina teve, com certeza ela não deveria ter nenhum conhecimento sobre o que estava acontecendo. Pelo visto as coisas seriam mais difíceis do que ele imaginava.

'Meu nome é Li Syaoran. Sou o Guardião das Trevas...'

Sakura arregalou ainda mais os olhos quando ouviu o nome "Trevas". Ela sempre temeu a escuridão, não sabia o porque mas desde pequena sempre tinha muito receio da magia regida por esse símbolo. Talvez fosse porque todas as magias que a sacerdotisa Mizuki havia lhe ensinado fossem regidas pela Luz, e esse símbolo é o inimigo natural das Trevas.

Ao ver a confusão que se formava na cabeça de sua jovem protegida, Kaho Mizuki resolve finalmente intervir nos acontecimentos. Ela sai detrás da árvore de cerejeira, que lhe servia como esconderijo, e caminha lentamente até os dois jovens. Quando aproxima-se deles, ambos viram-se para observá-la. Sakura ainda com receio e Li com o pior de seus olhares. 

Logo de cara Syaoran não havia gostado muito daquela mulher, ela parecia carregar algo, um segredo talvez. E se havia algo que ele realmente odiava era lidar com o inesperado. 

Indiferente a isso, Kaho apenas curvou a cabeça em sinal de respeito a ele e então dirigiu sua atenção para a garota. Deu-lhe um sorriso carinhoso e tentou falar com a voz o mais doce possível.

'Já está escurecendo minha criança, é melhor entrarmos.' – voltou seu olhar para Li – 'E acho que o senhor também deveria acompanhar-nos não é? Afinal deve ter assuntos muito importantes para tratar com a pequena Sakura!' 

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki? Mas... o que está acontecendo?' – A garota perguntou confusa

'Venha minha querida. Vamos entrar.' – falou enquanto pegava nas mãos de sua protegida – 'Siga-nos por favor, senhor Li.' 

Syaoran permanecia impassível enquanto observava as duas mulheres de mãos dadas entrarem no templo. Na visão dele elas pareciam ser como mãe e filha. Apesar de não gostar muito da idéia acabou por seguí-las, afinal já que teria de explicar tudo àquela menina, esta talvez fosse a melhor oportunidade para isso. 

Muito distantes dali quatro homens idosos vestidos com túnicas chinesas, acompanhados por uma grande pantera negra e com asas de borboleta estavam sentados em círculo. A sala onde se encontravam era quase que totalmente escura, apenas iluminada por várias velas que estavam dispostas por todo o ambiente. Todos carregavam expressões apreensivas em seus rostos. Provavelmente deveriam estar discutindo um assunto de grande importância.

'A essa hora Li já deve ter chegado ao Japão.' – Falou o primeiro deles

'Sim. E provavelmente também encontrou-se com Kaho Mizuki e sua protegida.' 

'Eu senti a presença do mestre Li se alterar a alguns minutos atrás. Ele deveria estar lutando com alguém.' – O felino demonstrava claramente a preocupação em sua voz

'Já sabemos disso, Spinel Sun.' 

'Temos suspeitas de que Li tenha lutado contra Yura. Devido ao seu nível de habilidades, é quase totalmente lógico que ela fosse a primeira a aparecer.' 

'Yura... eu não gosto nada daquela mulher! Tenho péssimas lembranças dela!' – Spinel disse enquanto cerrava os dentes, em sinal de desagrado

'Sabemos disso. Yura é muito perigosa.' 

'Mas não é a sua magia que representa o maior perigo. Só que temos certeza que Li não se deixaria levar por aquela mulher.' – Falou um homem com uma longa barba grisalha

'Ele é um verdadeiro guerreiro. Foi treinado para acreditar que qualquer tipo de sentimento enfraqueceria a sua alma.' 

'Mas isso não poderia modificar o curso das coisas? Lembrem-se de que o mestre Li...' 

'Não podíamos permitir que Li tivesse um espírito enfraquecido apenas por causa de uma promessa, da qual ele nem tem conhecimento.' – Disse interrompendo Spinel – 'É do futuro deste universo que estamos falando, Spinel Sun. Sentimentos como o amor não nos importam.'

'Só o que nós queremos é a salvação do nosso universo. E Li é o guerreiro que conseguirá isso.' 

'Mas antes de ser um guerreiro e Guardião ele também é um homem! E tem o direito de ser feliz!' – A pantera negra tentava argumentar a favor de seu mestre

'As Trevas são por natureza incapazes de desenvolver os sentimentos que têm a sua essência na Luz. Li não liga para nada disso, só o que lhe interessa é lutar e vencer.'

'O meu antigo mestre também era assim, mas a Guardiã despertou o coração dele. Esse é um dos atributos da Luz, iluminar o coração das pessoas e fazer com que elas sejam mais bondosas.' – O felino falou enquanto lembrava-se da antiga Guardiã da Luz

'E essa foi a grande fraqueza do seu antigo mestre. O conselho de magos errou ao permitir que aquela menina despertasse os sentimentos do Guardião das Trevas.'

'Por causa do amor que ele dizia sentir pela Guardiã da Luz ele foi piedoso e não matou o seu inimigo como deveria ter feito!' 

'Meu mestre o derrotou e aprisionou-o novamente com a ajuda da Guardiã da Luz! O universo foi salvo! Isso não era o suficiente?'

'Se ele tivesse cumprido com o seu dever e matado o seu inimigo quando podia nós agora não passaríamos por tudo isso novamente.'

'Vocês realmente não se importam com o mestre Li. Só o que os senhores querem é um guardião sem piedade para com os inimigos para que assim ele possa defendê-los não é?'

'E o que você esperava, Spinel Sun? Afinal foi para isso que Li nasceu, essa é a função dele. E nós não permitiremos que o mesmo erro do passado volte a acontecer agora.'

'Se a Guardiã da Luz tentar interferir novamente na vida de Li, nós mesmos tomaremos as providências para que ela desapareça!'

Mizuki servia o chá tranqüilamente para Sakura, mas a menina parecia estar completamente indiferente ao gesto da sacerdotisa. Ela estava pensativa e observava discretamente o jovem guerreiro que algumas horas atrás havia salvo a sua vida. 

Porém ele também estava absorto em seus próprios pensamentos que nem percebeu o olhar da jovem sobre ele. O Guardião não tirava aquele olhar sério e frio de seu rosto, algo que contrastava perfeitamente com a sua presença. Ele transmitia uma energia sombria, Sakura ainda tinha calafrios ao senti-la. Mas apesar disso era uma presença poderosa, muito poderosa. 

A jovem sacerdotisa pensou que ele era a pessoa mais forte que ela já havia conhecido. Ele era muito mais forte que Mizuki e consequentemente mais forte que ela própria, afinal o que ela podia fazer? Era uma sacerdotisa, não sabia lutar. O seu poder era espiritual, ela podia sentir espíritos e presenças ao seu redor e, de vez em quando, predizer o futuro através de sonhos, mas seu poder não passava disso. Ela abaixou a cabeça pensando no que teria feito se aquele homem não tivesse aparecido para defendê-la daquela bruxa? Provavelmente a esta hora já estaria morta.

'Sakura...'

A menina olhou para Mizuki, atendendo ao seu chamado.

'Tome logo o seu chá ou ele irá esfriar minha querida!'

Sakura apenas sorriu e agradeceu enquanto pegava a sua xícara e começava a beber o chá.

'Também aceita um pouco de chá, senhor Li?' – Mizuki ofereceu com um sorriso

'Não vim até aqui para tomar chá, sacerdotisa.' – Falou secamente

'Tem toda a razão.' – Disse, fechando o sorriso que sempre carregava em seus lábios

Mizuki largou a chaleira e começou a fitar todos com um olhar muito preocupado

'Há algo muito importante que devo lhe contar, pequena flor.'

Sakura surpreendeu-se com a expressão de Kaho, em toda a sua vida ela nunca tinha visto a sacerdotisa tão séria. Mizuki sempre tinha um meigo sorriso nos lábios mas dessa vez era diferente.

'O que foi, sacerdotisa Mizuki?'

A mulher aproximou-se de Sakura tocando de leve o rosto da menina

'Pequena flor, eu só não lhe disse a verdade antes para protegê-la, e evitar que sofresse.'

'Mas de qual verdade está falando?'

'Sakura, você não é uma simples sacerdotisa. Você, Sakura, é um dos oito Guardiões. A representante da Luz.'

A jovem franziu a testa em sinal de incompreensão

'Guardiões? Representante... da Luz?'

Yura estava em um quarto escuro, apenas uma pequena luminária banhava de luz o local. Os móveis eram de uma madeira avermelhada, ela estava sentada em uma cadeira na frente de um grande espelho enquanto observava atentamente o machucado que Li havia feito em seu bonito rosto. Ela levou a mão até o pequeno corte e fechou os olhos. Acabou abrindo um discreto sorriso quando lembrou-se do guerreiro. Sem dúvida ele era bonito, muito bonito...

'E muito forte também.' 

'Quem é forte Yura?'

A mulher de cabelos ruivos assustou-se ao ouvir alguém chama-la. Levantou-se e virou-se na direção da porta. Lá estava parada uma mulher alta e com o porte esbelto, ela tinha cabelos negros e muito compridos, chegando quase até os joelhos. O seus olhos tinham um tom de verde bem escuro, que era realçado pelo vestido verde musgo que ela usava.

'Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta Yura. Quem é forte?' – Ela perguntou enquanto entrava no quarto

'Ninguém que lhe interesse May!'

'Se eu estou perguntando é porque me interessa! Vamos, responda logo!' 

'Eu só respondo se quiser! Não lhe devo satisfações!'

'Exijo que me trate com mais respeito Yura! Por acaso já se esqueceu de quem eu sou?'

'Uma idiota! É isso o que você é!'

'O quê? Como ousa sua imbecil? Quando meu irmão for o imperador eu farei com que você seja decapitada!'

'Você nunca conseguiria fazer com que ele ficasse contra mim!'

'Você duvida que sim?'

'Mas é claro! Não importa que você seja a irmã dele. Porque o mestre só faz o que quer!'

'Bom mas eu acho que ele vai querer te matar. Afinal, pelo que vejo, você não conseguiu cumprir com a sua missão não é?'

O rosto de Yura se comprimiu numa expressão raivosa. Ela realmente havia falhado e sido humilhada por aquele Guardião. Provavelmente esse foi o motivo de May ter vindo até o seu quarto. O mestre já deveria saber de sua derrota e por isso mandou a irmã vir vê-la.

'Pela sua cara eu estou mesmo certa! Você perdeu para a Guardiã da Luz!'

'Eu não perdi para aquela coisinha!' – Yura revoltou-se ao lembrar de Sakura

'Mas então quem é que te derrotou?'

'Já disse que não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma!'

'Mas deve ao meu irmão.'

'O mestre mandou você vir me chamar?'

'E por qual outro motivo eu viria ao seu quarto? Para conversar com você é que não seria!'

May caminhou até a porta do aposento e antes de sair ainda deu uma última olhada para Yura.

'Meu irmão já está te esperando, vê se não demora. Dessa vez você morre Yura.'

A mulher ruiva ficou parada enquanto May afastava-se com um sorriso nos lábios. A morena estava certa, provavelmente ela seria assassinada. Seu mestre não era do tipo de homem que admitia falhas... 

__

"Mas não tem problema." – ela pensou enquanto um sorriso malicioso se formava em seus lábios –_"Eu sei muito bem como acalmá-lo."_

Yura então saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo longo corredor mal iluminado, indo em direção aos aposentos de seu mestre.

O sol havia acabado de nascer no Japão, e junto com ele mais um dia tinha início. Sakura estava na beira do lago do templo, já fazia horas que estava acordada. Na verdade ela não havia se quer sequer conseguido fechar os olhos durante a noite toda. Então, por fim, ela decidiu levantar-se e ir até o lago para se purificar. 

Estava parada lá a algum tempo, mas não sabia dizer quanto. Vestia uma túnica branca e simples e tinha um pequeno balde de madeira nas mãos. Ela então soltou a faixa que prendia seus cabelos e entrou no lago, deixando que a água cobrisse-a até pouco acima dos joelhos. Ela encheu o balde com água e a derramou sobre o seu corpo, repetiu esse processo por várias vezes enquanto lembrava-se da conversa da noite anterior... 

__

"Sakura estava sentada no chão com a cabeça baixa enquanto observava a pequena xícara de chá que tinha em suas mãos, de uma hora para_ outra aquele líquido verde lhe pareceu extremamente interessante para ser olhado. _

'Sakura está tudo bem com você? Já faz algum tempo em que você não fala nada...' – Mizuki parecia preocupada com o silêncio dela

A menina finalmente parou de fitar o chá e dirigiu seu olhar à sacerdotisa que estava a_ sua frente._

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki... O que significa... representante da Luz? Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender o que isso quer dizer!'

'Minha criança, eu sei que é muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Você deve estar assustada, e...'

'Já chega dessa enrolação toda! Conte logo para ela!' – Li interrompeu a sentença de Mizuki, ele já estava ficando irritado com toda aquela demora em revelar os fatos.

'Senhor Li, esse tipo de assunto tem que ser tratado com cuidado. A Sakura é...'

'Uma idiota, por não conseguir entender o que está mais claro do que água!'

Ele levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentado até agora e caminhou decidido até a jovem. Parou na frente dela e ficou encarando-a seriamente.

'Escuta menina, eu não sou do tipo que gosta de ficar dando explicações ou contando histórias. Por isso preste atenção, por que eu vou falar só uma vez e não quero saber de nenhum tipo de pergunta depois.'

Sakura engoliu seco e apenas confirmou com a cabeça, afinal que alternativa ela teria a não ser escutá-lo? Ele então sentou-se na frente dela sem desviar o olhar por um só segundo.

'Nunca ouviu falar sobre os Guardiões?'

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, na verdade não tinha coragem para falar nada...

'E sobre as dimensões que existem dentro dos universos? Ninguém lhe disse nada sobre isso?'

'A sacerdotisa Mizuki já me contou uma vez sobre essa teoria. Ela foi feita pelos magos do antigo conselho, não é? Pelo que me lembro, Lead Clow era o líder deles.'

'Bom, pelo menos alguma coisa você sabe.'

Sakura começou a ficar um tanto aborrecida. Afinal por que aquele homem fazia tão pouco caso dela se ele nem a conhecia?

'O fato é que, a três mil anos atrás, um homem que pertencia a uma dessas dimensões paralelas tentou dominar o nosso universo.'

'Mas por que ele faria isso?'

'Por poder minha querida. Unicamente por isso.' – Kaho falava tristemente lembrando-se de fatos passados – 'Alguns seres são capazes de fazer tudo para conseguirem poder, algumas pessoas sentem prazer em oprimir e dominar as outras.'

'Mas isso é errado sacerdotisa Mizuki! Nesse mundo somos todos livres! Não há porque exigir que as outras pessoas o sigam só porque você possui mais poder do que elas!'

'Talvez no seu mundinho cor-de-rosa as coisas funcionem assim. Mas no mundo real elas são bem diferentes.' – Debochou Li

'Senhor Li, por favor seja mais compreensivo com Sakura! Ela vive sob os meus cuidados desde que os seus pais faleceram. Ela nunca saiu deste templo, não sabe como é o mundo lá fora!' – Kaho tentava proteger sua pupila 

'E olha só o que ela se tornou. Uma garota fraca, que não tem noção nenhuma de quem é realmente, e nem da missão que possui. Disseram-me que foi o próprio Clow quem lhe escolheu para cuidar dela, então por que não honrou a sua responsabilidade?'

'Eu a honrei senhor Li. Fiz o que julguei ser o melhor para Sakura.'

'Mas o seu melhor não foi bom o bastante.'

'E o que teria feito no meu lugar?'

'Eu faria o que você devia ter feito. Ensinaria-a a lutar.'

'A Guardiã da Luz nunca foi uma guerreira. Ela era uma mulher bondosa e de coração puro.'

'E desde quando a bondade ganha uma batalha? Guerreiros não precisam ter um coração, sacerdotisa. Só o que eles precisam é de uma espada.'

Mizuki sorriu. Parecia que aquela época havia voltado. Não importava quantos milênios passassem, o Guardião das Trevas continuaria a ter a mesma filosofia de vida. Mas quanto tempo essa convicção iria durar? Ela então desviou os olhos para Sakura, que observava à tudo temerosa. E o seu sorriso aumentou, não faltava muito..."

Sakura largou o balde que segurava, e começou a refletir sobre tudo aquilo. Ela havia descoberto que era uma Guardiã com a missão de proteger este universo, e que existiam mais sete iguais à ela. Li Syaoran era um deles, ele era o Guardião das Trevas e ela a Guardiã da Luz. Suas magias eram opostas exatamente assim como as suas personalidades. E agora ela teria que juntar-se a esse homem para encontrar os demais Guardiões. Pelo que Li havia lhe dito o universo corria perigo novamente e eles não tinham muito tempo. Mas ela não tinha conhecimento nenhum sobre lutas, e só o que perguntava-se era se seria forte o suficiente para defender o seu universo.

Continua... 

**N/A: **Oi!!!!!!!! Ai ai ai desculpa pela demora em atualizar, mas é que deu um rolo com o telefone daqui de casa na semana passada... Mas aqui estou eu com o capítulo 2! Nossa gente eu estou tão feliz ^______^ *Lú com um super sorriso* Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!!!! Eu fiquei tão contente! Vocês nem imaginam o quanto essas palavras significam pra mim! Obrigada à todos, sem exceção! Vocês são demais! *Lú emocionada* Prometo que vou mandar e-mails com agradecimentos para vocês. Mas enquanto isso aqui vão beijinhos e abraços para: _Dai, Miaka, Bruna, Felipe, Danizinha, Patty e Bruna_ (de novo!)

E beijos super especiais para a minha amiga super fofa e gracinha _Andy_ e também para a minha maravilhosa revisora _Rô_! Eu adoro essas gurias ^_^ Bom gente, acho que é só isso... mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews e continuem mandando ^.^ Esse fanfic está sendo meio complicado de escrever, está complicado encaixar as idéias, mas os seus comentários me deixam 100% mais animada! E se eu estou animada o fanfic sai mais rápido! 

__

Beijinhos e até semana que vem!

Luci-chan 


	4. Libertação de um Poder

****

Capítulo III – Libertação de um Poder

Sakura então voltou-se lentamente para a margem do lago e lá encontrou um par de olhos castanhos que a fitavam profundamente. Li havia sentido a presença da jovem sacerdotisa no lago e então resolveu ir falar com ela. Afinal a conversa que tiveram na última noite havia sido um tanto quanto... conturbada, e ele ainda tinha alguns assuntos para tratar com a menina de olhos verdes.

'Bom dia senhor Li. Não pensei que também costumasse acordar cedo.' – Falou enquanto saía do lago

A roupa branca que Sakura usava estava toda molhada, ficando colada ao corpo dela e permitindo que Li visse as belas curvas da menina. Devido aos últimos acontecimentos ele não havia tido a oportunidade de reparar na beleza dela. Pelo menos até aquele momento...

'O que foi? Por que está tão calado?' – Estranhou o silêncio dele

'Preciso falar com você.'

'Falar comigo? Mas sobre o que?'

'Sente-se.'

O jeito como ele falou pareceu ser mais uma ordem do que um convite. Sendo assim ela o obedeceu e sentou-se na grama que crescia ao redor do lago. Ele logo fez a mesma coisa, sentando-se de frente para ela. Antes de começar a falar o guerreiro ainda deu uma última olhada para Sakura e depois voltou a encara-la.

'Acho que você já deve estar consciente da responsabilidade que carrega consigo. Não é mesmo?'

'Sim. Eu já entendi qual é a minha missão, mas...' 

'Então o que foi?'

'Ainda é difícil para mim acreditar que eu realmente seja essa Guardiã da Luz.'

'E por que diz isso?'

'Eu sou uma sacerdotisa. Sempre fui ensinada a crer na magia e no destino. Mas, isso tudo é tão...'

'Surreal?'

'É mais ou menos isso. Quer dizer... como posso ter uma responsabilidade dessas?'

'Se você acha que não pode dar conta então é melhor desistir agora, enquanto ainda pode.'

'Eu nunca lhe disse que queria desistir!'

'Mas é o que parece.'

Sakura espantou-se com a frieza dele. Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo ele se mantinha calmo, até mesmo indiferente. Exatamente ao contrário dela.

'Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras. Eu não preciso de você e nem de nenhum outro Guardião, posso muito bem defender este universo sozinho.'

'Mas então por que veio atrás de mim?'

'Porque eu sabia que tentariam te matar. E isso eu não podia permitir.'

'Veio só para me proteger?'

'Sim. Eu vim para protegê-la.'

A menina surpreendeu-se com o que ele havia dito. Então ele estava ali para protegê-la, porque se preocupou com o bem estar dela. Li Syaoran ainda lhe parecia ser frio e sem sentimentos, mas... agora, alguma coisa havia mudado na imagem que ela tinha dele. 

'Muito obrigada.'

'Pelo que?'

'Por ter me protegido.'

'Bem ou mal você é uma Guardiã. Não poderia ficar de braços cruzados e deixa-la morrer.'

'Mesmo assim eu lhe agradeço.'

'Não preciso de nenhum agradecimento seu, menina.' – O guerreiro falou dando a ela o pior de seus olhares

Sakura sentiu como se fosse uma punhalada aquelas palavras atravessadas de Li. Nunca alguém havia sido tão rude com ela.

'Por que me trata como se eu fosse uma inútil?'

'Talvez porque você seja.'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, resignada. Lágrimas começavam a formar-se em seus olhos pelas palavras que Li dirigia a ela. A garota sentiu uma mão tocar no seu ombro e então virou-se para ver quem era. Encontrou Mizuki sorrindo e dando-lhe apoio. A garota engoliu o choro e abriu um leve sorriso para a sacerdotisa. 

'Por que não entramos para conversar? Ficaríamos bem mais confortáveis dentro do templo.' – falou Mizuki antes de desviar o olhar para a menina – 'E também você precisa trocar essas roupas molhadas Sakura, ou vai acabar se resfriando.'

A jovem finalmente deu-se conta de como estava vestida. Ficou corada quando viu a roupa molhada colada ao seu corpo. Imediatamente escondeu-se atrás de Mizuki enquanto encolhia-se de vergonha ao pensar que Li tinha visto-a daquele jeito. Então era por isso que ele estava tão calado naquela hora. 

O guerreiro apenas riu interiormente da reação dela, a garota escondia-se atrás de Kaho como se fosse uma criança. As duas sacerdotisas começaram a caminhar para dentro do templo e Syaoran apenas seguiu-as. 

****

May andava pelos corredores escuros do grande castelo com muita raiva. Desde que soube que seu irmão e mestre não havia feito nada contra Yura, mesmo depois de saber da derrota vergonhosa que ela havia sofrido pelo Guardião das Trevas, o seu humor, que já não era muito bom, piorou. 

Ela simplesmente não entendia o porque de Yura ainda viver. Falhas não eram admitidas e todos sabiam disso, então qual era a razão para a sua odiada inimiga ainda estar viva? Para descobrir isso a moça de longos cabelos negros foi atrás da única pessoa que poderia lhe dar a resposta. Parou na frente de um quarto e abriu a porta com força.

'Haguen!'

Dentro do quarto estava um homem de cabelos cinzas, meio pretos, até a altura dos ombros amarrados na nuca e olhos de um azul bem escuro. Vestia roupas cinzas e estava sentado em sua cama enquanto lia um livro tranqüilamente.

'O que você quer?' – Disse desviando o olhar do livro

'Será que você pode me dizer por que o meu irmão não matou a Yura?'

'E por que ele deveria mata-la?' – Perguntou com descaso

'Como assim por quê? Você sabe que a Yura foi derrotada pelo tal Guardião das Trevas! E meu irmão sempre deixou muito claro que ele não admite falhas!'

'Ah... então é por isso que você está tão brava.'

'E você ainda acha pouco? É lógico que aquela cobra de cabelo vermelho tinha que ter morrido!'

'Quem decide isso é o mestre e não cabe a nós contestar as suas decisões.'

'Então você não sabe porque o meu irmão não a matou?'

'Não.'

'Você é o conselheiro dele! Tem o dever de conhecer as suas decisões!'

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou a ler o seu livro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso deixou a moça ainda mais irritada do que já estava. Ela aproximou-se dele e arrancou o livro de suas mãos.

'Pare de me ignorar desse jeito Haguen!'

Haguen olhou para ela com fúria e então segurou-a fortemente pelos pulsos, fazendo com ela se deitasse na cama e ficando em cima dela.

'O que está fazendo?'

'É melhor não fazer isso de novo, May. Você pode até ser a irmã do mestre, mas eu não sou obrigado a ter que agüentar as suas criancices.'

Ele levantou-se da cama, pegou o livro, que estava jogado no chão. Olhou uma última vez para May, que ainda fitava-o assustada, e saiu do quarto.

****

Sakura caminhava para um dos aposentos do templo. Ela havia acabado de trocar-se e agora vestia as suas roupas de sacerdotisa. Parou na frente de uma porta de onde podia sentir mais forte a presença de Li. Abriu-a, adentrando na sala. 

O guerreiro virou o rosto para fita-la e ela corou involuntariamente. Ainda estava um tanto envergonhada pelo ocorrido mais cedo. Caminhou um pouco pela sala e sentou-se no lado oposto ao de Li, ficando a uma boa distância dele.

'Ahn... onde está a sacerdotisa Mizuki?' – Perguntou sem olha-lo

'Não sei.'

Um silêncio formou-se no aposento. Aquela situação já estava fazendo Sakura sentir-se desconfortável, ainda mais por estar sozinha com Li e com o intenso olhar que ele insistia em manter sobre ela. Automaticamente ela abraçou-se, era incrível como ele conseguia deixa-la sem graça quando a olhava daquele jeito. 

'Eu vou procura-la.' – Disse enquanto levantava-se

Ela começou a caminhar em direção à porta, mas quando passou por Li sentiu-o segurar o seu pulso, impedindo-a de prosseguir.

'Fique. Tenho que falar com você.' 

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se novamente, dessa vez ficando ao lado dele. Syaoran colocou uma das mãos dentro no bolso de seu casaco e tirou de lá duas pequenas esferas. Uma era negra e a outra transparente, meio rosada. Ele fitou ambas demoradamente e depois estendeu a esfera rosada para Sakura.

'Pegue. Isto aqui lhe pertence.'

A jovem pegou a esfera delicadamente e examinou-a com cuidado.

'O que é isso?'

'É uma das oito espadas que foram criadas pelos antigos magos do conselho. O poder dela vem da Luz.'

'Essa é a minha espada?'

'Acho que isto é meio óbvio, não acha?' –Perguntou com o seu típico sorriso debochado

Sakura voltou a olhar a esfera que tinha em sua mão, aquele objeto parecia uma bolinha de vidro. Reparou que Li também tinha uma em suas mãos, mas a dele era negra. Lembrou-se de quando o guerreiro lutou contra aquela mulher ruiva, ele havia materializado uma grande e poderosa espada a partir daquela esfera. Quem sabe ela não pudesse fazer o mesmo?

'E como eu faço para...' 

'Invocar a espada?'

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. 

'Não tem nenhum segredo em especial. Basta você se concentrar e desejar que a espada apareça.'

'É só isso?'

'Sim. Ou você espera alguma palavra mágica ou coisa do gênero?'

'É claro que não.' – Ela sorria sem graça

A jovem olhou para a pequena esfera mais uma vez e em seguida fechou os olhos para concentrar-se melhor. Seus pensamentos fixavam-se somente em conseguir materializar aquela espada. Ela desejava isso com toda a sua alma. Se ela era realmente a Guardiã da Luz então iria lutar para defender o seu universo. Não permitiria que nenhuma pessoa aparecesse do nada e resolvesse domina-lo! 

Sem que ela percebesse uma aura brilhante e colorida começou a circunda-la. Syaoran observava tudo admirado, aquela luz que a menina emanava parecia hipnotiza-lo. Ele aproximou-se da jovem, e quando tocou a mão em que ela segurava a esfera, esta começou a tomar forma. Logo uma grande espada apareceu. Ela tinha a lâmina comprida, mas não muito grossa, tinha algumas inscrições antigas em dourado ao longo dela. O cabo era branco com detalhes dourados e uma grande pedra rosada na base da lâmina. 

Sakura abriu os olhos e sorriu ao ver a espada que carregava. Ela então sentiu algo sobre a mão que portava a arma e direcionou o seu olhar para ela. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver que Li a segurava. Ele a tocava delicadamente. 

Aquele toque... ela já havia sentido antes. Sabia que sim. Quando voltou seus olhos para Syaoran percebeu que ele também a fitava. Sentiu as suas pálpebras ficarem pesadas de repente, e desmaiou. 

Kaho meditava em seu quarto. Ela novamente tentava buscar em suas lembranças do passado as respostas para as perguntas que viriam no futuro. Pelo menos havia uma vantagem em se ter vivido por tanto tempo, agora ela poderia certificar-se de que os erros que ocorreram no passado não voltassem a acontecer no presente. 

Sua mente voltava à uma época em especial. A melhor época de sua vida, quando o seu querido mago, Lead Clow ainda era vivo. Como ela sentia a falta dele! Passaram-se muitos séculos mas ela ainda não havia sido capaz de encontrar outra pessoa que preenchesse o lugar que ele deixou vazio em seu coração quando partiu deste mundo...

__

"Kaho estava apreciando o pôr do sol em um belo templo, não era o mesmo que habitava no Japão, era um muito mais antigo. Finalmente a batalha havia terminado. O universo havia perdido os seus Guardiões, e isso a deixava muito triste. Mas se esse era o destino deles, quem era ela, uma mera sacerdotisa, para ir contra ele?

Na verdade, ela não era só uma simples mortal. Seus poderes como sacerdotisa lhe concederam uma maldição. Não existiria tempo para ela, seria eterna, estava condenada a viver para sempre vagando pelo mundo e contando a história da humanidade através dos séculos. 

Uma mão repousou sobre o seu ombro, ela nem precisava virar-se para saber quem era, mas ainda assim o fez. Encontrou um homem de longos cabelos negros, presos na nuca e de óculos, que usava uma túnica azul com símbolos do sol e da lua. Aquele era Lead Clow.

'O que houve Kaho? Não está feliz pelo término da batalha?' – Perguntou docemente

'Estou sim. Mas sofro pelo que aconteceu com os Guardiões.'

'Meu sofrimento não é diferente do seu. Eu também sei que não foi justo eles morrerem.'

'Mas você me parece estar tão conformado Lead...'

'É porque eu sei que embora a morte seja definitiva este ainda não é o fim para eles.'

'Como assim? O que você quer dizer?'

'Tenho certeza de que Shido não desistiria facilmente de suas ambições.'

'Então é só uma questão de tempo até ele retornar?'

'Sim. E o mesmo irá acontecer com os Guardiões...'

'Eles perderão as suas vidas novamente para defender este universo.' – Kaho sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem

'Talvez... mas o futuro não é algo fácil de ser determinado.' – ele sorri – 'Mas quando eles voltarem, sei que você estará ao lado deles para ajuda-los.'

'E você também, não é Lead?' 

'Creio que não. Infelizmente eu não tenho o tempo como meu aliado Kaho. Algum dia a morte também chegará para mim.'

'Por favor não diga isso! Sabe muito bem que eu não gosto quando começa a falar desse jeito, Lead!'

O mago olhou com carinho para a bela mulher a sua frente. Viu que ela tinha os olhos amendoados transbordantes de lágrimas e então abraçou-a fortemente.

'Acalme-se Kaho.'

'Não posso evitar! Meu coração dói só de pensar que um dia a morte o levará e eu estarei condenada a continuar vagando sozinha por este mundo!'

'Eu não pretendo morrer logo, minha querida Kaho. E prometo-lhe que enquanto eu viver estarei sempre contigo.'

A moça ergueu a cabeça e sorriu meigamente para ele e em seguida voltou a abraça-lo..."

Mizuki foi tirada abruptamente de suas lembranças quando sentiu uma grande aura despertar, era o poder de Sakura que havia sido libertado. Ela sorriu, a quanto tempo não sentia a bondosa aura da Guardiã da Luz? Seu sorriso se fechou quando ela sentiu a energia de sua protegida desaparecer de repente. A sacerdotisa levantou-se e saiu de seu quarto. 

Kaho caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do templo e abriu a porta da sala onde podia sentir a presença do Guardião das Trevas e resquícios da energia de Sakura. Seus olhos arregalaram-se quando viu a sua querida protegida desacordada nos braços de Li.

'O que aconteceu com ela?' – Perguntou enquanto aproximava-se dos dois

'Não sei, ela desmaiou de repente. Talvez tenha usado muita energia para invocar a espada.' 

Kaho finalmente olhou para as mãos de Sakura e viu que ela segurava uma pequena esfera rosada que antes era a sua espada. Aproximou-se da jovem e tocou a testa dela. Logo a expressão de preocupação que a sacerdotisa trazia em sua face desapareceu completamente, dando lugar a um terno sorriso. 

'Ela está bem. Só está sonhando um pouco.'

Syaoran observou-a de modo interrogativo e a mulher apenas sorriu misteriosamente para ele...

__

" Uma bonita mulher de longos cabelos cor de mel que iam até os seus quadris, presos em uma trança e olhos verdes brilhantes estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore de cerejeira. Ela tinha uma expressão tranqüila e apenas apreciava a brisa que acariciava o seu rosto. Até o momento em que sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por um forte abraço. Ela virou-se e fitou o homem que abraçava-a, a face dele estava coberta por uma sombra, o que impossibilitava que seu rosto fosse visto... 

'O que faz aqui?' – Falou enquanto livrava-se do abraço

'Vim para te ver.'

'Ver-me? Não está ocupado demais lutando para fazer isso?'

'Nem tente começar a fazer drama. Sabe muito bem que isso não funciona comigo.'

'Pois eu deveria estar muito brava com você! Afinal aliou-se ao meu irmão para não me deixar mais lutar!'

'Eu? Aliado ao teu irmão? Por acaso está doida? Sabe muito bem que não vou com a cara dele.' 

'Pois não é o que parece. Formaram um complô para não me deixarem lutar na última batalha!'

__

'Só fizemos isso porque queríamos te proteger. Lembre-se que eu e teu irmão temos pelo menos uma coisa em comum.'

'Sim! Os dois são machistas! Acham que não consigo lutar direito só porque sou uma mulher!'

'Você sabe que eu nunca subestimei o seu poder.'

Ela mostrou a língua para ele e virou a cara, aborrecida.

'Você está muito temperamental hoje.' – Falava enquanto ria da atitude dela

'É porque você merece, senhor Guardião!'

'Você fica muito bonita quando faz essa cara de brava.' – Enquanto abraçava-a novamente

'É por isso que você gosta de mim?'

'Talvez sim...' – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela – 'Talvez não ...'

Ele afastou-se dela por alguns instantes, somente o tempo suficiente para fita-la e em seguida capturar os lábios da moça a sua frente num apaixonado beijo..."

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Ela sentou-se na cama enquanto levava uma mão até a testa. O que havia sido aquele sonho? Ele parecia ser tão real... Ela ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios daquele homem, como se fosse a ela que ele tivesse beijado. Talvez ela fosse aquela mulher... Isso seria possível? Eram muitas perguntas que se formavam em sua mente ela não tinha nenhuma resposta. Escutou a porta do aposento se abrir e viu que Mizuki entrava no quarto acompanhada por Li.

'Quem bom que acordou querida! Eu já estava começando a me preocupar com você.'

'Eu estou bem sacerdotisa Mizuki, não se preocupe.'

'Confesso que levei um grande susto quando a vi desmaiada nos braços do senhor Li.'

'Ahn... do senhor Li?'

Sakura voltou o olhar para a porta do quarto onde Syaoran estava parado. Ele tinha os braços cruzados e fitava-a profundamente. Seu rosto avermelhou-se de vergonha só de pensar que havia desmaiado nos braços dele. Então a jovem lembrou-se que ele estava segurando a sua mão antes dela desmaiar. Olhou para a sua mesinha de cabeceira e encontrou repousando lá em cima a pequena esfera rosada. Olhou para o objeto com carinho. Agora não havia mais como ela fugir de seu destino Agora ela era uma Guardiã. 

Em um quarto mau iluminado uma bonita mulher de cabelos cinzas curtos, na altura dos ombros, estava sentada em uma cadeira, ficando de frente para um homem alto, forte e de porte imponente. Percebia-se que ele tinha longos cabelos negros mas seu rosto estava encoberto por uma sombra. A mulher tinha os olhos azuis cor do céu, vidrados, mas de repente relaxou as feições, que antes estavam apreensivas.

'O que você viu Ishizo?'

'A Guardiã da Luz, mestre. Ela já despertou os seus poderes.'

'Isso não é bom.' – Falou cruzando os braços

'Acho que de nada adiantaria mandar alguém atrás dela para mata-la. O Guardião das Trevas ainda está lá, ele se encarregará de protegê-la.'

'Então a solução mais indicada é afasta-la do Guardião.'

'Será que posso saber o que está planejando, mestre?'

'Mande Tsubame se preparar.' – Ele deu a ordem enquanto virava-se de costas

'Preparar-se para que mestre?'

'Quero que ela vá ao Japão. Irá trazer a Guardiã da Luz para mim.'

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá! E então, tudo bom com vocês? Essa semana eu atualizei direitinho, sem nenhum dia de atraso, e se não acontecer nenhum imprevisto o capítulo 4 vai estar on-line no próximo Sábado (ou Domingo, depende de quanto tempo o site demore pra publicar...) Bom mas agora chega desse papo chato e vamos aos agradecimentos: Muitíssimo obrigado à minha linda e adorada revisora, _Rô_! Ela é quem corrige os meus errinhos e deixa o texto assim bonitinho ^_^ Abraços super apertados pra _Andy_ (ai ai ai eu estou morrendo de saudades!) e pra _Patty_ (a minha nova amiguinha fofa!) E beijinhos especiais para todas as pessoas maravilhosas que estão me deixam reviews: _Lally, Dai, Miaka, Felipe, Kathy, Yuki e Kath Klein. _E vocês estão vendo aquele botãozinho no lado esquerdo da tela? Aquele bonitinho escrito GO? Pois bem, cliquem ali e me deixem a sua review! Por favor! Não leva mais de 2 minutinhos e eu fico tão feliz quando recebo uma!

__

Até o próximo capítulo!

Luci-chan


	5. Paixão Antiga

****

Capítulo IV – Paixão Antiga

Era noite no Japão. Um resquício da lua minguante era a única coisa que iluminava o céu, as estrelas haviam deixado de aparecer naquela noite. 

No templo, Sakura dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto, aquele dia havia sido cansativo para ela. Seu sono era profundo, tanto que nem percebeu uma sombra negra esgueirar-se pelo seu aposento. 

A sombra ergueu-se ao lado da cama de Sakura e começou a tomar a forma de uma pessoa. A pálida luz da lua iluminou a figura de uma mulher. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos cacheados e um pouco abaixo dos ombros e olhos violetas, vestia uma túnica longa da mesma cor de seus olhos.

'Então você é a reencarnação da Guardiã da Luz.' – os olhos violetas da jovem mulher ficaram escurecidos pelo ódio – 'É idêntica à outra maldita.'

As suas unhas cresceram tomando a forma de garras, que ela encostou no pescoço de Sakura.

'É uma pena que eu não possa te matar agora mesmo.' – ela afasta um pouco suas garras de Sakura – 'A ordem que eu recebi foi de leva-la, ainda viva, para o meu mestre. Mas tenho certeza de que sua vida estará com os segundos contados a partir do momento em que ele colocar os olhos em você.' 

Ela fecha as suas duas orbes cor de violeta e um brilho negro a envolve. Quando a aura sombria se dissipa quem está lá não é mais a mulher de cabelos castanhos e sim Kaho Mizuki. Ou pelo menos alguém igual à sacerdotisa. "Kaho" aproxima-se da jovem e toca o ombro dela, balançando-a levemente.

'Sakura, Sakura! Acorde!'

A garota abre os olhos verdes lentamente, olhando confusa para a figura de Mizuki.

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki? O que foi?'

'Venha comigo.'

'Mas ir para onde?' – Falou ao levantar-se da cama

'Não discuta. Apenas venha comigo, mais tarde eu lhe explico.'

Sakura ainda olhou meio desconfiada para a sacerdotisa, havia alguma coisa estranha com ela. Mas por fim segurou a mão que a mulher lhe oferecia. Sombras negras ergueram-se do chão e as envolveram por completo. Quando dissiparam-se não havia mais ninguém no quarto, ambas haviam desaparecido.

As sombras materializaram-se novamente em um outro lugar. Sakura e "Kaho" reapareceram em uma sala mal iluminada, com poucos móveis. A garota olhou assustada ao seu redor e depois voltou a fitar a figura de Mizuki.

'Onde estamos? Que lugar é esse?'

'Para você, este seria o próprio inferno.'

'O quê?' – Perguntou assustada

'Fez um belo trabalho, Tsubame.'

Saindo de uma parte escura da sala revelou-se a figura de uma mulher de cabelos cinzentos e olhos cor do céu. "Kaho" é envolvida por uma aura negra e muda de forma novamente. Sakura assiste surpresa a sacerdotisa ruiva transformar-se numa mulher de cabelos castanho escuros e olhos violetas.

'Eu sempre cumpro as ordens que me são dadas, Ishizo. Não sou como a inútil da Yura.'

'Então você não é a sacerdotisa Mizuki?' – Disse Sakura, surpresa com a transformação que havia presenciado 

'Finalmente percebeu, Guardiã. Você é uma tonta, foi muito fácil engana-la.'

'Eu quero ir embora daqui! Me levem de volta para o templo!'

'Você só sairá daqui, morta.' 

As suas unhas crescem novamente, formando garras. Ela está pronta para cortar a garganta de Sakura quando Ishizo segura o seu pulso.

'Não, Tsubame! Você sabe que não são essas as suas ordens. Já cumpriu a sua missão, o resto agora é por minha conta.' – Disse a vidente de olhos azuis

'Está bem, faça como quiser. Ela vai morrer de qualquer jeito mesmo.' – Tsubame falou enquanto recolhia as garras

Ishizo levanta a sua mão direita até a altura do rosto de Sakura. Os olhos azuis dela brilham para hipnotizar a sacerdotisa. Depois de alguns segundos a jovem japonesa cai no chão, desacordada. 

Mizuki acorda pressentindo o perigo. Ela levanta-se de sua cama e vai até o quarto de sua protegida. Quando chega lá, vê a cama vazia e vestígios de uma presença maligna. 

De repente a esfera rosada, que repousava sobre uma mesa no quarto de Sakura, começa a levitar. O objeto é envolvido por uma forte luz dourada. Kaho tem que fechar os olhos para não ser cegada pelo clarão. 

Quando a aura dourada desaparece a sacerdotisa abre os olhos e vê um novo ser parado no meio do quarto. É um grande leão, com um porte imponente. Tem olhos e pêlos dourados e um par de grandes asas saindo de suas costas

'Kerberos...' – Kaho estava admirada, há muito tempo não via aquele ser. Desde a morte de Lead Clow.

'Eu senti que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Onde está a minha mestra, senhorita Mizuki?' – Perguntou o leão alado

'Receio que... ela foi levada por eles...'

'Não pode ser!'

Sakura estava deitada em cima de uma grande cama. Ela ainda estava sob o efeito da hipnose de Ishizo e por essa razão não havia recuperado os sentidos. A porta do quarto se abre e por ela entra um homem alto e o nariz sempre erguido, parecendo sentir nojo dos seres inferiores. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros, presos em uma trança e os olhos eram castanhos, quase dourados. Era a mesma pessoa que havia mandado Tsubame ao Japão para seqüestrar Sakura. 

Ele aproxima-se lentamente da cama e ajoelha-se ao lado da sacerdotisa. Retira uma mecha de cabelo que encobria o rosto da jovem e então sorri.

'Ishizo disse a verdade. Elas são idênticas.' 

Ele aproxima seu rosto da face de Sakura e beija levemente os lábios da jovem adormecida. Esse gesto faz com que ela acorde, e quando abre os seus olhos ela encontra um duas orbes castanhas fitando-a, por um momento chega a pensar que era Li, mas logo vê que estava enganada.

'Vejo que já despertou.'

'Quem é você?' – Perguntou apreensiva

Ele não respondeu, apenas continuou acariciando os cabelos cor de mel de Sakura.

'Não precisa ter medo de mim. Agora que vi como você é parecida com a minha querida Liho não irei lhe fazer nenhum mal.' 

Sakura sentou-se na cama. Aquele homem havia dito Liho? Mas quem era Liho?

'Onde eu estou?'

'Está nos meus domínios.'

'Nos seu domínios? Então foi você que mandou aquela mulher chamada Tsubame me seqüestrar?'

'Sim, fui eu. Espero que a minha serva não tenha sido muito rude com você.'

'Mas por que fez isso?'

'Para poder te matar, Guardiã da Luz.'

'COMO ASSIM ELA FOI SEQÜESTRADA?!!' – Li gritava não acreditando no que havia ouvido. 

Kaho fitava o guerreiro com pesar. Ela e Kerberos haviam acabado de contar ao chinês suas suspeitas sobre o desaparecimento de Sakura, e a reação dele não foi nada boa. Ele caminhava nervoso pela sala. Por fim sentou-se de frente para a sacerdotisa e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, tentando acalmar-se.

'Me explique essa história direito, Mizuki.' – Pediu ele

'Eu tive o pressentimento de que havia acontecido alguma coisa com a Sakura. E quando fui ao quarto dela o aposento estava vazio, exceto pela presença de Kerberos, que apareceu logo em seguida.'

O guerreiro então passou a fitar o grande felino alado que estava ao lado de Mizuki.

'E você? Por que não a protegeu?'

'Porque eu ainda estava lacrado dentro da espada. Só saí porque senti que a minha mestra corria perigo.' – O felino não havia gostado do tom que Li usou para referir-se a ele 

'Então por que você não saiu de dentro daquela espada antes? Se você ocupa a mesma posição que Spinel Sun então imagina-se que devesse proteger o portador da espada que rege os seus poderes! E não ficar dormindo enquanto o seu mestre é seqüestrado pelos inimigos!'

'Veja lá como fala comigo! Você pode até ser o Guardião das Trevas mas para mim não passa de um fedelho arrogante!'

'O que disse?' 

O guerreiro já estava pronto para materializar sua espada quando Mizuki colocou-se entre eles.

'Já chega você dois! Sakura está correndo perigo. Não é hora para brigas!'

'Está certo.' – Li concordou enquanto encarava a sacerdotisa – 'Tem idéia de para onde a levaram?'

'Provavelmente deve ter sido levada para os domínios de Shido.' – Respondeu Mizuki

'Isso é ruim. Não tem como abrirmos um portal para lá.'

'Está preocupado com ela, não é?' – Ela disse sorrindo

Syaoran fitou a mulher ruiva de forma interrogativa.

'A Sakura. Você pode não querer admitir, mas se preocupa com ela.' – Mizuki afirmou

O guerreiro apenas virou a cara com um olhar de "não sei do que você está falando". Kerberos cerrou os olhos no Guardião das Trevas. O leão alado não estava gostando nada disso. 

__

"Está acontecendo de novo" – Pensou ele por fim.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, totalmente assustada. Aquele homem à sua frente havia acabado de declarar o seu desejo de mata-la.

'Acalme-se. Já disse que não lhe farei mal algum.' – Falou segurando o queixo dela

'Quem é você afinal?'

'Meu nome é Shido.'

Shido... Sakura repetiu mentalmente. Aquele nome lhe trazia lembranças, ela sentia que era algo muito importante. Só não conseguia lembrar-se o que era exatamente.

'Por enquanto vou deixar que fique ao lado dele. Mas logo, logo, você será só minha.' – Ele falou enquanto afastava-se dela

Os olhos castanhos de Shido brilharam e Sakura foi novamente envolvida por sombras e desapareceu daquela dimensão.

Syaoran, Mizuki e Kerberos observavam apreensivos o aglomerado de sombras que havia materializado-se na frente deles. Quando elas dissiparam-se eles puderam ver a figura de Sakura. 

'Eu voltei...' – Disse incrédula

A jovem olhou para eles sorrindo. Nem importou-se com a presença de um leão alado, estava tão feliz por ter voltado para casa que nem se assustou.

'Graças aos céus está de volta, minha criança.' – Kaho abraçou-a fortemente

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki, eu estava com tanto medo!'

'Acalme-se, está tudo bem. Já passou minha querida.'

Sakura afastou-se da sacerdotisa e enxugou as lágrimas que começaram a formar-se em seus olhos. Foi quando ela finalmente notou Kerberos.

'E quem é você?'

'Mestra, fico feliz em ver que está bem.' – Disse aproximando-se dela

'Mestra?'

'Todas as oito espadas possuem um protetor que está adormecido dentro delas. Este ser tem a missão de cuidar da espada, bem como do seu possuidor. Kerberos estava adormecido dentro da sua espada e despertou quando pressentiu que você corria perigo.' – Li esclarecia para ela

'A sua espada também tem um ser que a protege, Li?' – Sakura perguntou

'Sim. Ele se chama Spinel Sun, mas ficou na China.'

'Entendo.' 

A jovem nem ficou tão surpresa. Havia tido tantas revelações nos últimos dias que já estava até acostumando-se com estas coisas incomuns.

'Espero que sejamos bons amigos, Kerberos.'

'Eu também espero, mestra.'

Syaoran observava a jovem de olhos verdes com preocupação. Quem sabe os perigos que ela havia corrido? Ele não poderia mais permitir que isso acontecesse, teria que protege-la e para isso tomou uma decisão. Ele iria leva-la o quanto antes para Hong Kong.

Haguen caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. Recusava-se a acreditar no que Tsubame havia acabado de lhe dizer. 

Seu mestre tinha a Guardiã da Luz em suas mãos, tão indefesa quanto um pequeno coelhinho e havia deixado-a escapar. Por que não a matou logo de uma vez? Seria uma Guardiã a menos. 

Em busca dessas respostas ele foi ao encontro de Shido. Parou em frente à uma porta e abriu-a, depois de ter batido. Dentro do aposento ele encontrou o seu mestre sentado em uma grande poltrona.

'Mestre Shido...'

'O que você quer Haguen?'

'Vim para saber se o que Tsubame contou-me é verdade.'

'Não posso confirmar nada sem saber exatamente o que Tsubame contou-lhe.'

'O que ela me disse é que o senhor teve a oportunidade perfeita para matar a Guardiã da Luz e mesmo assim não o fez.'

'Então é isso? Sim, é verdade. Tsubame não lhe mentiu.' – Falou dando pouco caso ao acontecido

'Mas mestre, como pode fazer isso? O senhor sabe o quanto ela é poderosa! Se a deixarmos viver ela representará um grande perigo para nós!'

'Você tinha que tê-la visto Haguen. Ela não mudou nada, continua tão bonita, ou até mais, do que antes.' – Lembrou-se de Sakura com um sorriso

'Mestre não se deixe levar pela beleza dela! Ela continua a ser uma Guardiã e nossa inimiga! Temos que mata-la!'

'Se encostar um só dedo nela, quem irá morrer será você Haguen!' – Ele encarava o seu conselheiro com fúria

'Mas mestre...'

'Você pode ser meu conselheiro mas não me dirá o que fazer! Eu posso ter perdido Liho a três mil anos atrás, mas dessa vez eu juro que ela será minha!'

Haguen suspirou. A mesma história estava se repetindo, seu mestre ainda nutria sentimentos pela antiga Guardiã da Luz e agora que viu a sua forma reencarnada havia apaixonado-se por ela novamente. 

Ele teria que fazer alguma coisa, sabia o grande perigo que ela representava, mas seu mestre não via isso, ele havia sido cegado pela paixão. Mas não importava, pois ele não permitiria que aquela Guardiã arruinasse novamente os planos de dominação dos universos. Abriria os olhos de Shido para a verdade, a qualquer custo.

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Oizinho!!!!!! Pessoal nessa semana eu estou tãããão feliz ^______^ Não acredito que o Cartoon Network está passando Saint Seiya!!!!!!! Nossa eu estou ADORANDO!!!!! Eu assistia Saint Seiya quando passava na extinta Rede Manchete! Eu era pequenininha, devia ter uns sete ou oito anos. Na verdade esse foi o primeiro anime que eu assisti ^_^ Só depois que vieram Sailor Moon e Magic Knight Rayearth. Foi através de Sait Seiya que começou a minha paixão por animes ^___^ 

Ai ai só tem uma coisinha ruim nisso tudo ¬_¬ É que estavam passando os novos episódios de Yu-Gi-Oh! na Nickelodeon bem no horário de Saint Seiya! E como eu também sou fã de Yu-Gi-Oh! fiquei só pulando de canais, do Cartoon para a Nick, da Nick para o Cartoon e assim vai! Deu um bocado de trabalho mas eu consegui assistir os dois! Esse mês já começou ótimo! Saint Seiya no Cartoon, Yu-Gi-Oh! na Nick e Slayers na Band! Não é para ficar super contente? 

Bom, mas deixando as estréias de lado vamos falar do que interessa. Gente eu tenho muito orgulho em apresentar para vocês: _Shido_! Ele é o grande vilão deste fanfic ^^ E aguardem porque MUITAS revelações ainda vão acontecer à respeito dele e de seu passado! Coisas bem surpreendentes, diga-se de passagem. Além do mais pela relação que ele tem com a Sakura e o Li... Eu poderia contar tudo pra vocês mas daí perderia a graça! Na verdade as únicas pessoas além de mim que sabem de tudo são a Andy e a Rô. Mas nem pensem em perguntar para elas porque eu sei que as minhas amigas não revelariam os meus segredos ^^ 

Agora os meus recadinhos! Muito, muito, muito obrigada à minha amada, idolatra e salve, salve revisora: a _Rô_! Não liguem pro trechinho do hino mas é que nessa semana tivemos sessão cívica todos os dias no meu colégio e eu fiquei com isso na cabeça! Beijinhos para:_ Patty, Andy, Mel e Fabrini_! Essas são as minhas amigas fofas! E abraços apertados para as pessoas super especiais que estão me incentivando muito através de suas reviews: _Dai, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Lally-chan, Felipe S. Kai e Yuki Sagara. _Muito obrigada! Vocês fazem a minha alegria toda semana! 

__

Muitos beijos e até a próxima semana!

Luci-chan 


	6. Escolha do Coração

****

Capítulo V – Escolha do Coração

O dia já estava amanhecendo. Sakura acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela de seu quarto. Ela abriu lentamente os seus olhos e observou o aposento em que estava. Primeiramente estranhou o lugar, aquele não era o quarto que ela costumava ocupar no templo Tsukimine, foi então que ela lembrou-se. Estava em Hong Kong. Li havia insistido em leva-la para o seu país natal após o último incidente...

__

'O quê? Mas por que eu tenho que ir com ele?'

Estavam todos conversando em uma sala no templo. Li havia acabado de dizer que iria levar Sakura para Hong Kong. Segundo o guerreiro lá ela poderia treinar para desenvolver os seus poderes. Só que ninguém esperava que a menina tivesse esse tipo de reação.

'Sakura, acalme-se.' – Pediu Kaho.

'Desculpe por ter gritado, sacerdotisa Mizuki.'

'Eu concordo com a Sakura! Por que nós temos que ir morar na casa desse fedelho arrogante?' – Kerberos estava revoltado com a situação.

'E quem disse que você vai junto?' – Li falou, tentando irritar o felino.

'Eu vou onde a minha mestra for! Meu dever é estar sempre ao lado dela!'

'Ah sim, belo protetor você tem se saído! Deixou sua mestra ser seqüestrada bem debaixo do seu focinho!'

'Eu estava lacrado dentro da espada!' – Revoltou-se

'E vai usar isso como desculpa até quando para justificar a sua incompetência?'

'Oras seu...' – Ele já estava a ponto de atacar Li quando Sakura ficou na sua frente

'Já chega Kerberos! Deixa o Li em paz!'

'O quê? Por que você está defendendo esse moleque, mestra? – Falou surpreso

'Eu só não quero que vocês dois comecem a brigar!'

'Mas quem começou foi ele...'

Sakura suspirou pesadamente e voltou a sentar-se. Kerberos não havia gostado nem um pouquinho de Li, parece que tinha sido ódio à primeira vista, e por ambas as partes. A garota imaginou o pesadelo que seria se eles fossem mesmo viver na China. Seria uma guerra constante entre o seu protetor e o Guardião das Trevas. 

'Acalme-se. Não será tão ruim quanto você está pensando.' – Kaho colocou uma mão no ombro de Sakura, para tentar tranqüliza-la

A jovem voltou a observar Syaoran e Kerberos, que se encaravam com o típico olhar de "eu vou te matar".

'Tem certeza, sacerdotisa Mizuki?'

'Minha querida, Li quer leva-la para Hong Kong porque ele está muito preocupado com você.'

'Sério? Pois ele não me parece ser do tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com os outros.'

A sacerdotisa riu do comentário de Sakura, pensando que realmente Li não parecia ser muito amigável. Ele nunca fora muito gentil mesmo...

'Eu sei que ele parece ser meio malvado, mas lá no fundo é uma boa pessoa, só não gosta de admitir isso. Ele se preocupa com a sua segurança, Sakura. É melhor que você vá com ele.'

'Mas e você? Vai ficar sozinha aqui no templo?'

'Eu ficarei bem, desde que saiba que você também está segura. Isso é o que mais importa para mim.'

'Obrigada por ser tão bondosa comigo, sacerdotisa Mizuki.' – depois de pensar por alguns minutos ela se decide – 'Eu estou convencida, irei com o Li para Hong Kong.' 

A garota estava começando a acostumar-se com a rotina daquele lugar, afinal todo dia era a mesma coisa. Ela acordava cedo e passava a manhã inteira e boa parte da tarde treinando. 

Syaoran havia revelado-se um professor muito exigente, e o pior de tudo é que por mais que a jovem se esforçasse nunca era bom o bastante para ele. Sem falar nos tais anciões. Eles viviam olhando atravessado para ela. Parecia que a odiavam, por algo que tinha feito, mas ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que seria.

Sakura seguia resoluta para a sala de treinamento, já estava preparada para mais um dia cheio de críticas, feitas por Li, ou melhor, pelo seu carrasco. Sim, era isso o que o guerreiro representava para ela. A jovem chegou até a pensar que talvez ele fosse o tal inimigo que ela teria que enfrentar... 

'Já cheguei!'

'Está atrasada.' – Li afirmou com cara de poucos amigos

'Não é verdade! O treino estava marcado para às 8 horas e agora são...'

'São 8:05 da manhã. Se isso não é atraso então eu não sei que outro nome dar.'

'Mas essa casa é enorme! Eu devo ter me perdido umas três vezes enquanto estava vindo para cá!'

'Você se perdeu? Como consegue ser tão tonta?'

'Você fala isso porque mora aqui, mas eu acabei de me mudar! Não tem sido muito fácil para mim!' – Ela começava a se revoltar com os insultos dele

'Pois saiba que eu nunca me perdi por esses corredores! Se você tem dificuldades para encontrar o caminho então deveria acordar mais cedo.' 

'Mais cedo? Eu acordei assim que o sol nasceu!'

'Uma coisa é acordar e outra bem diferente é levantar da cama. Além de você ser tonta e distraída também é preguiçosa. Guerreiros têm que ter disciplina!' – Falava pronto para começar a dar mais um sermão.

'Por que você vive me criticando?' – Ela disparou antes que Li tivesse a chance de continuar a falar.

'Porque estou tentando enfiar alguma coisa dentro dessa sua cabeça oca, mas pelo jeito não estou conseguindo!' – Ele respondeu irritado.

'Não preciso que se preocupe tanto assim comigo, senhor Guardião.' – Sakura disse ironizando.

'Pois saiba que se você continuar sendo tão burra não irá durar nem dois segundos quando estiver frente a frente com o inimigo.'

'Pois eu duvido! Shido já disse que eu não devo teme-lo porque ele nunca me fará nenhum mal!'

'Shido? Quando você esteve com ele?'

Foi então que a jovem se deu conta de que havia falado demais. Ela não tinha contado para ninguém sobre o seu encontro com Shido, temia que aquilo pudesse lhe trazer problemas e também porque havia sido uma coisa um tanto... íntima.

Li segurou o punho dela com força e olhou-a de um modo que fez a menina ter medo dele. Ela nunca havia visto o guerreiro tão... descontrolado.

'Responda! Quando você esteve com ele?'

Sakura não conseguia falar, a sua voz tinha sumido. O medo que ela sentia de Li havia paralisado o seu corpo. Nessa hora Kerberos e Spinel Sun entraram no aposento atraídos pelos gritos.

'Solte a Sakura!' – Falou Kerberos ficando ao lado de sua mestra

'Mestre Li o senhor está machucando a senhorita Sakura!'

Ao ouvir as palavras do felino negro Syaoran imediatamente soltou o punho da garota. Sakura caiu sentada no chão, a jovem olhou para o braço que Li segurara e viu as marcas dos dedos dele em sua pele, tamanha era a força com que o guerreiro apertara o seu pulso. 

Ela levantou-se e saiu correndo da sala, sendo imediatamente seguida pela forma falsa de seu protetor.

Mizuki estava sentada embaixo de uma das cerejeiras do templo. Lembrou-se da conversa que havia tido ainda a pouco. Maki havia entrado em contato com ela e deu-lhe notícias sobre a menina que estava sob a sua proteção. Segundo ela, a jovem que detinha o poder das águas estava agora com dezoito anos, como a pequena flor de cerejeira. Falando nela já fazia quase uma semana que Kaho não tinha notícias de Sakura.

__

"Só espero que ela esteja bem" – pensou a sacerdotisa – _"Porque logo ela encontrará uma velha amiga."_

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama, havia trancado-se no quarto desde que voltara da sala de treinamento. Um preocupado ser, que mais parecia um pequeno ursinho alado, tentava consolar a garota. 

Aquela era a forma falsa de seu guardião, Kerberos. Segundo o próprio felino ele poderia mudar de forma quando quisesse. A sua forma natural era mais usada para as batalhas, ele preferia ficar na forma falsa, já que alegava ser cansativo estar sempre no tamanho de um tigre, além de gastar boa parte de suas energias. Sakura havia imediatamente apelidado-o de Kero, já que achava ser mais apropriado para a atual aparência dele.

'Ei Sakura, você está me deixando preocupado!'

'Eu estou bem, Kero. Não se preocupe.' – Falava tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

'Aquele moleque grosso te machucou?'

'Na verdade não. Eu só fiquei meio assustada.'

'Também pudera. Aquela cara feia dele é de dar medo em qualquer um!'

Sakura teve que concordar com o pequeno ser. Naquela hora o olhar de Li havia mudado. Ele sentira ódio, mas ela só não entendia o porque. Ela não tinha feito nada que o ofendesse tanto, a ponto dele sentir tanta raiva dela. Ou será que havia? Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta de seu quarto.

'Quem está aí?'

'Sou eu, flor de cerejeira. Por favor, abra a porta. Quero conversar com você.'

A jovem reconheceu prontamente a voz, era um som doce e imponente ao mesmo tempo. Ela levantou-se da cama apressadamente e abriu a porta. Encontrou parada do lado de fora do seu aposento uma bonita mulher. Ela tinha a pele bem alva e longos cabelos negros. Seus olhos eram castanhos e vestia um bonito kimono chinês. Aquela era Li Yelan, a mãe se Syaoran.

'Entre, senhora Yelan.'

A mulher agradeceu o convite e entrou no quarto. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas que ficavam perto da janela, sendo imitada por Sakura. A pedido de sua mestra, Kero deixou-as a sós para conversarem. 

'Flor de cerejeira...' – Yelan começou a falar – 'Eu já soube do ocorrido hoje de manhã.'

'Foi o Li quem contou para a senhora?'

'Não. Meu filho não costuma conversar muito comigo.'

'Acho que ele não costuma conversar com ninguém, senhora Yelan.'

'Sakura, você tem que tentar ser um pouco mais compreensiva com Syaoran. Desde criança ele sempre foi muito... fechado.' 

'Eu acho que na verdade ele é muito cabeça dura!'

'Syaoran herdou isso do pai.' – Yelan falou com um sorriso

Sakura observou o sereno sorriso que Yelan trazia em seu rosto. Não sabia dizer o por que mas aquela mulher chinesa lembrava-lhe em muito a sacerdotisa Mizuki. Por fim acabou dando um sorriso também.

'A senhora fala do seu marido com muito carinho. Devia ama-lo muito.'

Yelan olhou detalhadamente para a jovem à sua frente. Sem dúvida, os anciões estavam errados. Ela era uma garota muito doce e gentil. Aquela era a mulher certa para seu filho, sempre foi. Só esperava que ele também percebesse isso.

'Sim, Sakura. Apesar de conhece-lo pouco antes do casamento eu sempre o amei muito.' – ela fechou os olhos – 'Eu só havia visto Shang por uma ou duas vezes, em festas realizadas pelo clã. Mas no momento em que entrei naquele templo e olhei nos olhos dele... soube que era o homem certo para mim. E que ele me faria muito feliz. E todas as minhas previsões estavam certas.'

'Espero que um dia eu também sinta a mesma coisa. E encontre alguém para amar.'

'Você vai encontrar, flor de cerejeira. Ou talvez, já tenha encontrado. Lembre-se de que o amor chega da maneira mais inesperada.' – Falou sorrindo

'A sacerdotisa Mizuki me disse a mesma coisa uma vez.'

'Mizuki é uma mulher muito sábia. Deve sempre seguir os conselhos dela.'

'Eu vou seguir.' – Afirmou retribuindo o sorriso que Yelan havia lhe dado

Ambas permaneceram em silêncio até que Sakura levantou-se de sua poltrona.

'Com licença, senhora Yelan. Vou falar com o Li agora.'

A mulher chinesa observou a garota sair do quarto e caminhar saltitante pelos corredores da mansão. Ela havia feito a coisa certa indo conversar com a jovem Guardiã. O primeiro passo já estava dado. O resto agora era por conta deles.

Sakura chegou até os jardins da mansão e encontrou Li sentado na sombra de uma das árvores de cerejeira que haviam lá. Ela aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do guerreiro, mantendo o olhar fixo na grama. 

'O que você quer?' – Ele perguntou de supetão, fazendo a jovem se assustar 

'Só quero conversar um pouco.'

'Nós não temos nada para conversar.' 

'Você está enganado.' – respirou fundo antes de continuar – 'Eu sei que você não vai se desculpar, e eu nem vim aqui para pedir que fizesse isso.'

'Então veio para quê?' – Ele estava estranhando o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando 

'Eu só quero te dizer uma coisa.' – virou o rosto para fita-lo – 'Não importa o quanto você me despreze, Li. Por que eu permanecerei ao seu lado.'

'O quê?' – Não entendia sobre o que Sakura falava

'Nós partilhamos do mesmo destino. Somos companheiros, e por isso devemos estar sempre juntos. Eu ficarei ao seu lado a partir de agora. Mesmo que você não goste de mim. E os seus insultos e ofensas não irão fazer-me mudar de opinião.' – Terminou fitando o guerreiro com um olhar determinado, não muito típico do temperamento dela.

'Se é assim que vê as coisas. Faça o que quiser.' – Falou enquanto levantava-se e caminhava para dentro de casa

__

Sakura ficou observando o guerreiro afastar-se. Ela sorria, estava feliz, embora não entendesse muito bem o por que disso. Mas ela não queria e nem pretendia começar a analisar os seus sentimentos. Estaria junto de Syaoran. E, no momento, isso era tudo o que importava para ela... 

Li entrou em casa e foi direto para a sala de treinamento. Precisava por as suas idéias em ordem e treinar sempre lhe ajudava. Pegou uma das espadas que estavam presas à parede e começou a cortar o ar, com golpes rápidos e precisos. Pela primeira vez estava confuso. 

As palavras de Sakura haviam deixado-o confuso. Qual era a daquela garota afinal de contas? Por que ele sentia que ela mexia tanto com ele? Havia sido assim desde a primeira vez. A partir do momento em que viu aqueles olhos verdes sentiu que alguma coisa havia mudado dentro dele. Por que era tão difícil tira-la da cabeça? 

Ela era só uma mulher, não deveria incomoda-lo tanto! Não a ele! Se havia uma coisa que havia aprendido, era que as mulheres não serviam para nada. Aqueles velhos chatos viviam sempre batendo nessa mesma tecla, parecia até que nunca mudavam o lado do disco... Eles sempre lhe diziam: _"Quer se divertir com uma mulher, então vá em frente! Mas lembre-se bem de que elas só servem para isso. Para serem brinquedos. Não deve dar maior importância à nenhuma delas!" _

Li parou com o treinamento de repente e lembrou-se das palavras de Sakura: _"Nós partilhamos do mesmo destino. Somos companheiros, e por isso devemos estar sempre juntos. Eu ficarei ao seu lado a partir de agora..." _ Os olhos da garota transmitiam tamanha sinceridade naquela hora que era impossível para ele continuar zangado com ela... 

__

'Não.' – disse pensativo – 'Ela é diferente...' – abriu um pequeno sorriso – 'Ela é especial.'

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá!!!! Aqui estamos com mais um capítulo! Tá legal eu sei que as coisas estão ficando chatinhas e meio paradas eu prometo que a partir de agora vamos ter mais cenas de ação! E fãs da Tomoyo preparem-se porque no próximo capítulo ela vai (finalmente) aparecer no fic trazendo consigo duas novas personagens ^_^ 

Mas bom gente, voltando a esse capítulo, é impressão minha ou o Guardião das Trevas está abaixando a guarda? As coisas entre Sakura e Li estão começando a se ajeitar, para a felicidade dos fãs do casal S&S, mas já vou adiantando que muita água ainda vai rolar antes deles ficarem juntos... Ou vocês pensaram que eles iriam se acertar assim fácil, fácil? Não mesmo! ^_~ 

Mudando de assunto, vamos agora aos meus agradecimentos básicos: Minha querida _Rosana _que continua revisando os arquivos gigantes que eu mando pra ela, qualquer dia essa menina perde a paciência comigo e daí eu estou ferrada! Beijão enorme pra você Rô! E minhas amigas queridas que estão me dando um grande incentivo: _Lally-chan _(estou com saudades!) _ Dai _(valeu por todas as reviews!)_ Patty _(daqui a pouco vou lá responder o nosso e-mail enorme) _e Miaka _(tenho novidades à respeito do seu adorado Eriol ^^)E antes que me esqueça, gente eu li um poema incrível no fim de semana passado! _"Fabuloso Ser" _da minha amiga _DianaLua _é muito, muito lindo! Se vocês tiverem um tempinho então leiam!

__

Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!

Luci-chan


	7. A Canção da Água

****

Capítulo VI – A Canção da Água

Sakura estava totalmente entediada dentro daquele avião. O vôo durava apenas algumas horas mas aquilo parecia ser mais do que a eternidade para ela. E seu acompanhante também contribuía para aumentar o seu desconforto. Li só havia aberto a boca umas duas vezes desde que eles decolaram. Em pouco lembrava aquele guerreiro que havia entrado gritando no seu quarto durante a madrugada. 

Syaoran dizia que haviam descoberto onde estava a Guardiã da Água e que eles tinham que partir o mais rápido possível. E agora lá estava ela, trancafiada dentro do avião particular da família Li, onde perdurava um silêncio mais do que mortal. 

Olhou para o lado e viu que o guerreiro havia pegado no sono. Ele tinha uma face tão serena enquanto dormia, nem parecia ser o "todo poderoso Guardião das Trevas". Por fim suspirou e ajeitou-se melhor no assento, tentaria dormir um pouco também. 

Em uma luxuosa sala, uma moça de pele alva, olhos violetas brilhantes e longos cabelos negros, que caíam como cascatas pelas sua costas, observava atentamente a partitura que tinha em suas mãos. Levantou-se do sofá onde estava sentada e caminhou para perto do grande piano que encontrava-se no aposento. Tomou seu lugar ao lado do instrumento e passou a cantar, mesmo sem ter nenhum pianista para acompanha-la. 

__

Estrelas douradas e distantes  
Cintilando no céu noturno...  
A mesma cor que os pássaros

A que observei em meu sonho na noite passada  
Essa é uma canção que canto sozinha  
Nas noites em que não consigo dormir  
Estou voando, controlando meu sonho  
Junto com o vento que passa por cima de tudo

A voz dela era doce e suave, como a de um anjo. Tinha as mãos fechadas, levadas à altura do peito. Ela gostava muito daquela música, era a sua preferida. Talvez, por que como na canção, ela também estivesse sozinha

__

  
Lua prateada e distante  
Brilhando no céu noturno...  
A mesma cor que a rosa selvagem

Que floresceu em meu sonho na noite passada  
Essa é uma canção que canto sozinha

Em noites suaves

Ela era uma cantora, e até muito famosa, podia-se dizer. Havia feito apresentações pelo mundo todo. Mas, sua fama não escondia a tristeza que ela carregava em seus olhos. Por mais que sua carreira fosse bem sucedida, ela tinha a estranha impressão de que não pertencia àquele lugar.

__

  
Amanhã, irei cantá-la com você  
Voando com as asas de nossos sonhos  
Essa é uma canção que canto sozinha  
Em noites suaves  
Amanhã, irei cantá-la com você  
Voando com as asas de nossos sonhos

A canção havia terminado. Nesse exato momento uma empregada entrou no salão de música. 

'Senhorita Tomoyo...'

'Sim?' – Perguntou docemente

'O almoço já foi servido, senhorita.'

'Obrigada. Acho que irei almoçar agora.' – Disse enquanto caminhava até a porta

'A senhorita estava ensaiando para a apresentação de hoje?' – perguntou a empregada seguindo a jovem cantora

'Sim. Mas creio que uma pequena pausa para o almoço não fará mal a ninguém!' – Disse sorrindo...

__

"Uma moça de cabelos longos dormia profundamente, mas seu sono não era tranqüilo. Ela apertava o travesseiro com uma das mãos e seu semblante estava contraído. Um homem estava deitado ao seu lado, tinha os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, seus olhos eram cor de âmbar, sombrios e profundos. Ele a observava com preocupação, provavelmente ela estaria tendo um pesadelo. Abraçou-a carinhosamente por trás, enquanto começava a beijar-lhe o pescoço. Ela acabou acordando por causa da carícia e então voltou-se para fitar o homem que lhe abraçava.

'Acalme-se. Foi só um pesadelo.' – Beijou a testa dela, tentando conforta-la

'Eu sei que não.' – ajeitou-se melhor nos braços dele – 'Foi outra premonição. Elas estão tornando-se cada vez mais freqüentes.'

'Isso te preocupa?'

'Sim, muito.' 

Ele suspira pesadamente e passa a afagar os cabelos de sua companheira.

'Pois não deveria. Eu não permitirei que ele se aproxime de você novamente.' – abraça a moça fortemente – 'Aquele idiota não encostará um dedo sequer em você. Nem que para isso eu tenha que mata-lo.'

'Não!' – ela levanta o rosto do peito dele para fita-lo nos olhos – 'Não pode matá-lo! Lembre-se de que ele é o seu...'

Ele a silencia colocando um dedo sobre os seus lábios.

'Não diga essa palavra. Ele é meu inimigo, nada mais do que isso.'

'Por favor, me prometa que não irá matá-lo!' – Seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas

Ele detestava vê-la daquele jeito. Se tinha uma coisa que ele não suportava era ver a sua amada chorando. Nessas horas ele sentia-se o mais inútil dos homens.

'Prometo que irei tentar.' – acariciando o rosto dela – 'Mas eu não te garanto nada. Se aquele cara vier se engraçar para o seu lado de novo, juro que acabo com ele!'

Ela sorriu, gostava quando ele demonstrava ciúmes, quando ele demonstrava algum sentimento. Demorou bastante tempo, mas ela finalmente tinha conseguido penetrar na dura couraça que ele tinha em volta do coração. 

'Mas agora...' – abraçou-a e rolou para o outro lado da cama, ficando em cima dela – 'Por que não aproveitamos o resto da noite?'

'Seria bom.' – falou sorrindo – 'Antes que meu irmão descubra que não estou no meu quarto e resolva vir bater aqui.'

'Ele que não se atreva.' – aproximou seu rosto do dela – 'Porque eu o expulso daqui debaixo de ponta pés!'

Ele tocou levemente seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a docemente. Logo ambos entregaram-se de corpo e alma ao amor que sentiam..."

Syaoran acordou sobressaltado com sonho que acabara de ter. Estava confuso... aquele homem, era ele. Mas a mulher... ele não sabia quem era, não conseguia lembrar-se direito do rosto dela. Na sua mente estava tudo meio enevoado.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Foi então que notou Sakura, que dormia tranqüilamente no assento ao lado. Ficou observando-a por alguns minutos. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto da garota e tirou uma mecha de cabelo cor de mel, que caía-lhe sobre a face. 

Ela mexeu-se um pouco no assento e acabou virando o corpo para o outro lado, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de Li. Ele sorriu de lado, olhando para a menina que procurava, inconscientemente, aconchegar-se melhor a ele. 

__

"Ela é muito meiga." – pensou o guerreiro, mesmo sem perceber estava cada vez apegando-se mais à ela. 

Em um antigo templo, uma mulher observava o sol que começava a se pôr, tingindo o céu de laranja. Ela usava um manto com capuz na cor azul marinho, o que impossibilitava que seu rosto fosse visto. Seus olhos fitavam o horizonte tristemente, enquanto apertava um pequeno objeto que estava em suas mãos.

'O tempo já está se esgotando.' – falou num suspiro – 'Mizuki disse-me que eles já estão à caminho...'

Olhou para a pequena esfera de vidro azulada que segurava.

'Já está na hora de voltar para a sua verdadeira dona. Pois ela precisará de ti em breve...'

O avião havia acabado de pousar. Li fitou a menina que ainda dormia encostada ao seu ombro, ela tinha um sono bem pesado... Resolveu acorda-la.

'Ei, Sakura.' – Chamava-a baixinho

Ela mexeu-se um pouco, mas continuou dormindo.

'Acho que isso vai ser difícil...' – começou a chacoalha-la levemente – 'Sakura, acorda. Nós já chegamos.'

Ela levantou-se do peito dele, ainda meio sonolenta, enquanto esfregava os olhos. Ao abri-los deu-se conta da proximidade em que se encontravam os seus rostos, ela imediatamente levantou-se do assento, corada de vergonha.

'Acabamos de chegar.' – disse Li – 'Vamos descer?'

Sakura confirmou com cabeça e passou a seguir o guerreiro, que já caminhava para fora do avião.

Tomoyo observava a vista de dentro do seu carro. Em algumas horas teria uma apresentação no hotel mais luxuoso da cidade. A noite já começava a cair sobre a bela Paris. 

Ela suspirou, por algum motivo estava com um pressentimento estranho. Isso não era algo comum, ela não costumava ficar nervosa antes das apresentações. No seu íntimo sabia que algo de diferente aconteceria nessa noite. Só não sabia dizer o que era...

'O que há de errado comigo afinal?' – Falou tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos.

May caminhava pelos corredores mal iluminados do castelo, seu irmão mais velho havia mandado chama-la. Certamente deveria ter alguma missão para ela. 

'E aposto que a idiota da Yura nem vai ser chamada!' – Ela riu pensando na cara que a sua "rival" faria quando soubesse.

Abriu a porta da sala onde seu irmão sempre costumava estar e entrou.

'Já cheguei, Shido!' – Anunciou alegremente

Ele estava atrás de uma imensa mesa feita de uma madeira avermelhada, sentado confortavelmente em uma grande cadeira toda em veludo bordô, com os pés e a estrutura dos braços feita do mesmo material da mesa. Observa a moça com um sorriso. 

'Está muito bonita hoje, May.'

'Você acha mesmo?' – Falou sem conter seu entusiasmo

'Sim.' – abriu uma das gavetas procurando por algo – 'Tenho uma coisa para você.'

'O que é?' – Estava curiosa, fazia algum tempo que seu irmão não lhe dava presentes

Shido pegou uma caixa de madeira, abriu-a com imenso cuidado e de lá tirou um cristal violeta e deu à ela. A moça pegou a peça com um olhar curioso e começou a examina-la.

'E para que serve isto, Shido?'

'É um cristal muito poderoso, May. Serve para invocar criaturas do limbo.'

'Sério? Legal!' – Disse sorrindo

'Quero que você use-o para matar a Guardiã da Água. Em breve ela irá despertar, e não podemos permitir isso, não é?'

'É claro que não!' – aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe a face direita – 'Pode contar comigo Shido! Não vou te decepcionar!'

'Eu sei que não, confio em você.'

Ela sorriu, era tão bom ouvir do seu amado irmão que ele confiava nela. Saiu do aposento saltitante, iria logo dar cabo de sua missão. 

Num canto escuro da sala, revelou-se a figura de uma mulher com cabelos ruivos e de olhos vermelhos.

'Não entendo porque mandou-a, ao invés de mim, Shido!' – Falou zangada

Ele olhou para a bonita mulher e levantou-se da cadeira, sorrindo para ela.

'Por um simples motivo, minha querida Yura.' – aproximou-se e enlaçou-a pela cintura – 'Por que esta noite, eu quero você para mim.'

Depois de dizer estas palavras colou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com paixão...

Sakura estava em uma grande suíte, no hotel onde ficaria hospedada. Ela encarava o dois seres à sua frente com uma expressão nada amistosa... Quando foi desfazer suas malas ela descobriu Kero e Spinel escondidos no meio de suas roupas. Eles haviam vindo até Paris, mesmo sabendo que Li havia mandado ambos ficarem em Hong Kong.

'Eu não acredito! Quando o Li souber que vocês desobedeceram-no vai ficar uma fera!' – Disse enquanto andava pelo quarto

'Ah tá, como se o grande Kerberos fosse ter medo daquele moleque metido!' – Falou tentando seguir sua mestra

'Kero! Você sabia que não deveria ter vindo!' – Parou de andar e encarou a forma falsa do felino 

'E te deixar sozinha com aquele moleque? Nem pensar! Não confio nele!'

'Não fale assim do meu mestre, Kerberos!' 

Spinel, que até agora não havia metido-se na discussão, revoltou-se ao ouvir o modo como Kero referia-se a Li.

'O que foi sua bola de pêlo preta? Está querendo brigar é?' – O pequeno ursinho alado colocou-se em posição de luta

'Já chega Kero!' – Gritou Sakura 

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu-se, revelando a figura de Li. O guerreiro cravou os olhos nas formas falsas dos dois felinos e então entrou no aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura cerrou as mãos, em sinal de nervosismo, Kero pôs-se à frente de sua mestra e Spinel abaixou a cabeça.

'Então eu não estava enganado, a presença que senti era mesmo de vocês.' – disse Li, aproximando-se – 'Posso saber o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?' – Terminou com um olhar sério, deixando claro que não havia gostado de ser desobedecido

'Não brigue com eles, Li.' – falou Sakura, enquanto pegava Kero no colo – 'Kero e Spinel só vieram porque estavam preocupados conosco.'

'Eu não estava preocupado com esse pivete!' – Protestou o pequeno guardião 

'Kero! Vê se não piora a situação!' – Sakura deu um cascudo na cabeça de seu protetor, forçando-o a ficar calado 

Li desviou o seu olhar de Sakura e fitou a pequena forma falsa de Spinel Sun.

'Poderia esperar algo assim de Kerberos. Mas não de você, Spinel.'

'Desculpe, mestre.' – O pequeno gatinho negro abaixou ainda mais o semblante

Sakura aproximou-se do guerreiro e tocou seu ombro.

'Li, não adianta nada brigar com eles. Já está tudo feito, deixa estar. Agora nós temos que nos concentrar na Guardiã da Água. Temos que acha-la!'

O Guardião das Trevas olhou para a garota, surpreso.

'Não vá me dizer que não sentiu a presença?'

'Qual presença?'

'A Guardiã da Água, Sakura. Ela está por perto.' – Disse o guerreiro

A garota fitou Li, confusa. Não havia sentido nenhuma presença diferente.

'Tem certeza disso?' – Perguntou incrédula

'Sim, senhorita Sakura. Eu também posso sentir a presença...' – Confirmou Spinel

'Estranho, eu não sinto nada...' – Kero falou com uma mão no queixo

'Isso é porque você não passa de um bicho de pelúcia imprestável.' – Syaoran provocava o pequeno protetor de Sakura

'Como é? Oras seu pivete...' 

Kero foi interrompido por sua mestra, que tampou a boca dele antes que falasse mais alguma coisa. 

'A água é um dos elementos que está sob a regência das Trevas, senhorita Sakura.' – Spinel começou a explicar – 'É normal que mestre Li sinta a presença antes da senhorita e de Kerberos, que tem suas magias regidas pela Luz.'

Sakura ponderou, olhando em seguida para Li.

'Acha que nós vamos encontra-la logo?' – Ela perguntou

'Quando chegamos no hotel a recepcionista disse que hoje haveria uma apresentação com uma cantora, não é?'

'Sim, ela disse que era uma cantora muito famosa.' – Sakura confirmou – 'Acho que se chamava Daidouji... por que pergunta, Li?'

'Tenho quase certeza de que a Guardiã da Água estará nessa apresentação.' – encarou a garota seriamente – 'É melhor você estar preparada. Por que as coisas não serão muito fáceis.'

Sakura observou-o preocupada. Aquela seria a sua primeira batalha, será que já estava pronta para enfrentar o inimigo? 

Tomoyo estava em seu camarim, ela dava os últimos retoques na maquiagem. Sua apresentação seria dali a poucos minutos. Terminou de passar o batom e olhou-se atentamente no espelho. Ela vestia um bonito vestido longo na cor vinho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque mas algumas mechas estavam soltas. 

'Senhorita Tomoyo...'

Uma garota havia entrado no seu camarim.

'Sim?'

'O público já está esperando, senhorita. Podemos anunciar a sua apresentação?'

'Sim.' – respirou fundo – 'Eu já estou pronta.'

Tomoyo acompanhou a moça pelos corredores. Quando chegou aos bastidores esperou até que anunciassem o seu nome. Depois disso entrou no pequeno palco que havia no salão do hotel. Pegou o microfone que estava a sua frente e olhou para o seu público.

'Boa noite à todos. Espero que gostem da apresentação desta noite.' – Disse com um lindo sorriso

O pianista começou a tocar uma melodia suave e Tomoyo soltou a sua linda voz...

Sentados em uma das mesas, estavam Syaoran e Sakura. O guerreiro mantinha seu olhar fixo sobre a cantora enquanto a jovem sacerdotisa apreciava a bela música.

'Ela tem uma voz linda, não acha Li?' 

'É ela, Sakura.' – Disse sem olhar para a garota

'Ela quem?'

'Essa cantora é a Guardiã da Água.'

'A Daidouji?' – Perguntou surpresa

'Sim. Concentre-se e sinta a presença dela.'

Sakura não falou nada, apenas fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar na presença de Tomoyo. Li estava certo, havia alguma coisa diferente nela. Quando abriu os olhos a garota pôde ver claramente a aura azul celeste que circundava a cantora. Aquela era a Guardiã da Água.

Escondida atrás de uma das pilastras do salão, May observava tudo. Ela trazia em suas mãos o cristal que Shido havia lhe dado. Cravou os seus olhos na moça que estava em cima do palco e pôde sentir a grande energia que ela emanava. 

'Só pode ser aquela. Dá para reconhecer a presença...' – desviou o olhar para uma das mesas do salão e viu um homem de cabelos castanhos acompanhado por uma jovem de olhos verdes – 'O Guardião das Trevas e a Liho. Droga! Eles já vieram!' – refletiu por alguns instantes e abriu um sorriso – 'Pensando bem, são três Guardiões pelo preço de um! Shido vai ficar muito feliz!'

May ergueu o cristal que segurava e a pedra começou a brilhar num tom negro.

'Muito bem cristal, vamos ver do que você é capaz!'

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Oi!!!!! Tudo bom? ^_^ A nossa meiga Tomoyo chegou no fanfic! E agora o que será que a May vai aprontar? Bem leiam a continuação e descubram! Só posso dizer que vamos ter um bocado de ação nos próximos capítulos ^_~

Agora os agradecimentos: Como sempre muito obrigada à _Rô, _acreditam que na quarta-feira eu fui mandar um torpedo pra ela justamente na hora em que ela estava revisando o meu fic? Que coisa engraçada né? Eu pelo menos achei engraçado ^^'

Obrigada também ao pessoal fofo que me mandou reviews no capítulo passado: _Felipe S. Kai, Jenny-Ci, Shaiene-chan, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Fab Lang e Patty. _Muito obrigado! Suas opiniões são extremamente valiosas e fazem a minha alegria toda semana! ^____^

E tem outra coisinha: Alguém aí sabe se os malditos Correios já pararam com a greve? Eu não me conformo! Por que eles tiveram que entrar em greve logo agora?! ¬_¬ Eu quero mandar uma carta pra Andy mas não posso! Eu estou com tanta saudade da minha amiga que já vou começar a chorar ;____; 

__

Beijos!

Luci-chan


	8. A Aparição de Héstia

****

Capítulo VII – A Aparição de Héstia

Li e Sakura levantaram-se da mesa, ambos haviam sentido uma presença maligna manifestar-se. Olharam por todo o salão à procura de algo quando as janelas quebraram-se e por elas entraram várias criaturas com um aspecto horrível. 

Algumas tinham um olho só, outras faltavam pernas, braços e outros membros. Pareciam ser um bando de mortos-vivos saídos do cemitério de algum filme de terror. Sakura não pôde evitar um grito quando viu aqueles monstros se aproximarem. 

'Droga! São zumbis!' – Disse Li enquanto materializava sua espada 

As pessoas, assustadas, começaram a correr para fora do salão de forma desesperada enquanto gritavam. 

__

"Esses monstros devem estar atrás da Daidouji!" – Pensou Li 

'Li, o que vamos fazer?' – Sakura perguntou, atônita

'Pegue a Daidouji e saia daqui!'

'O quê?'

'Esses zumbis devem ter vindo para mata-la. Tire-a daqui Sakura!'

'Mas e você?' – Perguntou preocupada

'Eu vou impedi-los.' – Li partiu para cima do inimigo, pronto para cortar ao meio qualquer monstro que atravessasse o seu caminho

Sakura obedeceu Li e correu para o palco onde Tomoyo se apresentava à alguns minutos atrás. A cantora estava paralisada de medo.

'Venha! Vamos sair daqui!' – Sakura pegou um dos braços de Tomoyo, tirando-a de seu transe

'Quem é você?' – Tomoyo perguntou assustada

'Sou uma amiga.'

Sakura puxou-a para fora do palco e corria com ela para uma das portas, enquanto tentavam desviar-se de alguns monstros. Antes de sair do salão ela ainda deu uma última olhada para trás e viu Li cortar a cabeça de um zumbi com a sua espada.

'Anda logo, Sakura!' – Li gritou para ela

A garota afirmou com cabeça e puxou Tomoyo para fora do salão. 

May observava Syaoran lutar contra os seus zumbis enquanto Sakura puxava Tomoyo para fora do palco. 

'O Guardião está querendo dar cobertura para as duas fugirem.' – começou a rir – 'Como são tolos...'

O brilho do seu cristal aumentou, fazendo com que mais monstros aparecessem 

'Elas não vão me escapar!'

Sakura e Tomoyo desciam rapidamente pelas escadas do hotel. Os elevadores não estavam funcionando o que dificultava ainda mais a saída do prédio.

'Ai que horror! Por que esses monstros nojentos tiveram que aparecer?!' – Gritava a Guardiã. 

Tomoyo não falava nada, ela apenas corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam, embora o vestido longo e o salto que ela usava não colaborassem muito para a sua fuga.

__

"Meu Deus, eu não quero morrer!" – Pensou ela, aflita

Passaram pela recepção do hotel e saíram doa luxuosa construção. Na rua a confusão era ainda maior, as pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro e vários carros da polícia e também da imprensa francesa se aproximavam. 

Sakura olhava ao redor tentando traçar a sua rota de fuga quando vários zumbis surgiram na sua frente, estavam prontos para atacar à ela e Tomoyo mas uma bola de fogo acaba destruindo a maioria deles. 

Sakura olha para o céu e vê Kero em sua verdadeira forma. O grande felino alado pousa ao lado de sua mestra.

'Está tudo bem, Sakura?' – Perguntou preocupado

'Kero! Graças aos céus você chegou!' – abraçou o seu protetor – 'E cadê o Spinel?'

'Ele foi ajudar o moleque.'

'Que bom.' – suspirou aliviada – 'Eu estava preocupada com o Li!'

'Não precisa. Vaso ruim como ele não quebra fácil, Sakura.'

Tomoyo observava assustada o tigre à sua frente. Primeiro apareceu um esquadrão de mortos-vivos e agora um felino com asas e falante! Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo ou então ela estava enlouquecendo! 

De repente mais três zumbis surgiram mas Kerberos rapidamente atingiu-os com um raio dourado fazendo todos virarem pó.

'Temos que sair daqui!' – Falou para sua mestra

'Está bem!' – Sakura pegou na mão de Tomoyo – 'Venha!'

As duas jovens e o tigre alado fugiram pelas ruas da capital francesa sendo perseguidos por dezenas de zumbis...

Syaoran lutava sendo ajudado por Spinel Sun. Aqueles monstros não eram muito fortes, mas eram numerosos. Com sua espada cortou a cabeça de um deles, transformando-o em pó. Spinel atingiu outros dois com um raio, matando-os na hora. Outros dois vieram logo em seguida, um deles pegou Li por trás e já estava pronto para morder-lhe a cabeça, tentando arrancar o cérebro do guerreiro. 

O Guardião acertou-o com uma cotovelada e conseguiu se livrar dele, com a sua espada atravessou o corpo semi-decomposto do monstro e com mais um golpe de espada arrancou a cabeça do zumbi que vinha por detrás dele. Spinel levantou vôo e bateu suas asas formando uma forte rajada de vento, que carregou mais uns cinco zumbis de encontro à parede do salão. 

'Droga! Isso já encheu o saco!' – Li reclamava enquanto cortava mais um zumbi ao meio – 'Eles não acabam mais?' 

Cansado de só arrancar a cabeça daqueles monstros, Li decidiu que já estava na hora de acabar com tudo aquilo. Percebendo qual era a intenção de seu mestre, Spinel Sun passou a dar cobertura para ele, exterminando rapidamente os zumbis que tentavam se aproximar do guerreiro, enquanto ele concentrava-se. 

Li fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando abriu-os novamente, suas orbes brilhavam num tom negro, sem nenhum vestígio da cor de âmbar que tinham antes. Logo uma aura negra circundou-o e em seguida expandiu-se, cobrindo todo o salão com o seu poder. Quando a energia dissipou-se todos os zumbis haviam virado pó. 

May observava a cena abismada. Todos os seus inúmeros monstros haviam sido exterminados. Ela nunca havia visto tanto poder em uma só pessoa. Muito embora o seu irmão nunca tenha demostrado à ela as suas verdadeiras habilidades.

'Como?' – perguntava a si mesma – 'Por que ele é tão poderoso?'

Li virou-se para trás. Perto de uma das pilastras do salão estava uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, os seus olhos verde musgo fitavam-no com temor.

O guerreiro piscou algumas vezes, logo os seus olhos deixaram de ser negros e voltaram ao característico tom de castanho. Olhou para o seu lado e viu que Spinel Sun observava-o com admiração.

'Está tudo bem com o senhor, mestre Li?' – O felino perguntou preocupado

'Sim.' – voltou seu olhar para o lugar onde estava a mulher que observava-o, mas ela havia desaparecido – 'Vamos, Spinel. Temos que ajudar a Sakura.'

O guerreiro e a pantera alada saíram do hotel, tentando localizar a presença da Guardiã da Luz.

'Kero, atrás de você!' – Sakura gritou mas foi em vão. Seu protetor havia sido atingido em cheio pelos golpes de três zumbis. 

Kerberos caiu no chão, sem forças para continuar lutando. Já havia lançado inúmeros ataques, mas para cada monstro que ele destruía surgiam mais dois no lugar. Nem mesmo ele poderia agüentar essa batalha por muito tempo. 

Ao verem o tigre fraquejar os zumbis começaram a aproximar-se de Sakura e Tomoyo. A Guardiã da Luz procurou pela pequena esfera rosada que trazia presa ao seu pescoço. Invocaria sua espada e acabaria com aqueles monstros, seu plano era perfeito, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe. A esfera que materializava sua arma não estava mais consigo, provavelmente havia caído durante a fuga. 

Uma mulher, coberta por um capuz azul marinho, observava a batalha escondida no alto de um dos prédios da cidade. A esfera azulada em suas mãos brilhava mais do que nunca, demostrando que algo dentro dela lutava para libertar-se. 

'Você não vai deixar a sua mestra sozinha, não é?' – Perguntou à esfera, enquanto sorria

Uma forte luz azul saiu de dentro do objeto. Era tão ofuscante que seria impossível fita-la com os olhos abertos. A luz cortou o céu noturno de Paris, indo na direção onde as duas Guardiãs estavam sendo atacadas.

Sakura estava num beco sem saída. Kerberos estava cansado, não podia mais lutar, ele já havia até retornado à sua forma falsa. Tomoyo, sem ter os seus poderes de Guardiã despertados, não passava de uma simples humana. E ela, sem a sua espada, não poderia defender-se. Fechou os seus olhos de esmeralda, logo estaria morta. 

Esperou pelo ataque mas ele não veio. Abriu os olhos, ainda um pouco incerta, e viu uma barreira negra protegendo-a. Os zumbis batiam no escudo mágico mas não conseguiam ultrapassa-lo. A garota então sentiu a presença de Li. Virou-se para trás e viu o guerreiro saindo das sombras, sendo acompanhado por Spinel Sun.

'Não acredito que você pretendia morrer de um jeito tão patético, Sakura.' – Disse o Guardião enquanto aproximava-se dela com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

Sakura nem deu atenção à provocação dele, estava muito feliz para sequer pensar nisso. Olhou para Tomoyo, que estava encolhida num dos cantos da rua segurando Kero, desacordado, em seus braços. Sakura sorriu para a cantora tentando lhe passar segurança. Syaoran estava ali, sabia que ele iria protege-las a partir de agora.

'Obrigada por ter vindo nos ajudar, Li. Você chegou bem na hora!' – Falou sorrindo

'Você acha que eu perderia essa diversão?' – não esperou pela resposta dela. Tirou do bolso de seu casaco a esfera mágica de Sakura e estendeu-a para a garota – 'Pegue, acho que isso é seu.'

'Minha espada!' – Sorria enquanto pegava o objeto

'Tenha mais cuidado onde larga as suas coisas de agora em diante.' – Falou colocando-se a frente da jovem e empunhando a sua arma em posição de ataque.

Syaoran olhou para a barreira que havia materializado. Dezenas de zumbis batiam nela, tentando quebra-la. Desviou o olhar para Spinel Sun, que havia colocado-se à frente de Tomoyo, para protege-la. Já tinha um plano armado, iria desfazer aquele escudo e partiria para o ataque. Os zumbis que conseguissem escapar dele seriam pegos por Spinel. 

Segurou com força a sua espada, estava pronto para desfazer a barreira quando uma forte luz azul desceu do céu, ficando na sua frente. Todos fecharam os olhos, para não serem cegados pelo clarão. 

Aos poucos a luz foi dissipando-se, e outra figura surgiu. Uma pantera com pêlos brancos e listras prateadas, seus olhos eram azuis e em seu pescoço tinha uma coleira prata com uma pedra azul incrustada, de suas costas saiam duas asas de borboleta transparentes. 

Li cravou seus olhos naquele ser, podia sentir uma presença muito poderosa vindo dele. Sakura e Tomoyo estavam com os olhos arregalados e Spinel Sun observava tudo com surpresa...

'Mas é a Héstia!' – Disse a pantera negro

Ao ouvir o nome que o seu protetor havia dito, um pequeno sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Li.

'Então ela é Héstia.' – disse o guerreiro – 'Ótimo. Agora teremos mais força no ataque.' – olhou para a pantera branca – 'Está pronta para lutar?'

'A minha mestra...' – Ela disse. Apesar da preocupação a sua voz era doce e leve, o que contrastava com a sua aparência imponente

'Daidouji está bem. – fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a cantora, que era protegida por Spinel – 'Mas é melhor acabarmos logo com esses monstros.'

A felina branca concordou com a cabeça e colocou-se ao lado de Li, em posição de ataque. A barreira foi desfeita e os zumbis avançaram sobre eles. Agora seria tudo ou nada. 

Li e Héstia atacaram em conjunto. A pantera batia suas asas, lançando rajadas de um pó brilhante, que congelavam tudo o que estava na sua frente. Com os monstros incapazes de se mexer ficava muito mais rápido destruí-los. 

Alheia à batalha, Sakura correu até Tomoyo e Spinel, ela estava preocupada com a Guardiã da Água. 

'Você está bem, Daidouji?' – Perguntou para a cantora

'Estou.' – então fitou a garota à sua frente – 'Mas como você sabe o meu nome?' – Ela perguntou, tentando entender tudo o que acontecia

'Olha, eu sei que as coisas podem parecer muito confusas agora.' – Sakura disse sorrindo – 'Mas logo você vai entender o que está acontecendo, eu prometo.'

Tomoyo olhou bem para a garota. Seus olhos verdes transmitiam-lhe paz e confiança, sentia-se bem ao lado dessa menina. Seja lá quem fosse, sabia que não estava mentindo.

'Spinel!' – Sakura chamou-o – 'Quero que vá ajudar o Li!'

'Mestre Li disse que quando chegássemos aqui eu deveria proteger a senhorita e também a Guardiã da Água. Sinto muito mas não posso obedece-la.' – Disse o felino

'Não se preocupe! Posso não ser boa no ataque mas sei me defender!' – Ela afirmou confiante

Sakura segurou firmemente a esfera que tinha em suas mãos e o objeto passou a emitir um brilho colorido, logo a espada da Luz estava nas mãos de sua mestra. A Guardiã cravou a sua arma no chão, concentrando-se. Um escudo rosado apareceu e envolveu-os.

'A minha barreira pode não ser tão forte quanto a do Li, mas eu tenho certeza que ela agüenta!' – olhou para o pequeno ser amarelo que ainda estava adormecido nos braços de Tomoyo – 'E o Kero também logo vai acordar. – encarou Spinel – 'Você pode ir! Não há razão para ficar preocupado conosco!' 

A pantera negra tinha um olhar divertido, Sakura era tão ou até mais teimosa do que Syaoran. Diante da insistência da menina ele resolveu obedece-la, afinal também queria ajudar seu mestre. Spinel Sun saiu de dentro do escudo da Guardiã e juntou-se a Li e Héstia na batalha.

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá!!!!! Tudo bem com vocês? ^_^ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Tentei escrever uma cenas de ação mas não sei se elas ficaram legais... é que eu não sou muito boa pra escrever lutas ^^' E então, o que acharam da Héstia? Eu particularmente acho ela muito fofa! Mas como ela foi criada por mim a minha opinião não conta ~_~ 

Sabem... nessa semana eu estou com um bom humor excepcional!!!! Tudo porque FINALMENTE o Cartoon Network está passando os novos episódios de _InuYasha_!!!! Eu ADORO esse anime ^____^ Aquele novo golpe da Tessaiga, a "Onda Explosiva" é super legal!!!!!! 

Ai ai ai pena que nessa semana eu perdi 2 episódios dos _Cavaleiros Gatinhos _(na verdade é _Cavaleiros do Zodíaco_ mas como todos eles são super lindinhos eu comecei a chamar de Cavaleiros Gatinhos mesmo! (não liguem pras minhas besteiras...) Acho que já chega desse papo furado né? 

Enfim, beijocas para: _Rô _(minha revisora linda e maravilhosa!) e para o pessoal que está me mandando as suas reviews mega fofas: _ Felipe S. Kai, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Tomoyo-chan D. e Jenny-Ci._

E lembrem-se que eu AMO receber reviews!!!!! Por isso deixe a sua!!! Clique no botãozinho escrito GO e me faça feliz com o seu comentário! ^___^ 

__

Mil beijos!!!!!

Luci-chan

****


	9. Novos Sentimentos

****

Capítulo VIII – Novos Sentimentos

Spinel havia acertado três zumbis com o seu raio e Kerberos, depois de ter recuperado os sentidos, também voltou à batalha exterminando vários inimigos com os seus ataques de fogo. Héstia lançou duas farpas de gelo, transformando em pó mais um par de zumbis. E Syaoran, usando sua espada, arrancou a cabeça de mais um monstro. Agora só restavam mais cinco oponentes. 

Kerberos, com um poderoso raio dourado, reduziu às cinzas um deles. Spinel Sun bateu suas asas formando uma forte rajada de vento, que levou outro zumbi de encontro à parede de um dos prédios. Os membros desprenderam-se do corpo semi-decomposto do mostro e ele logo tornou-se pó. Héstia lançou uma bola de energia azul, dando fim a outro oponente. Ainda faltavam dois.

Li lutava contra ambos ao mesmo tempo, o guerreiro abaixou-se, escapando do zumbi que tentava segura-lo, e passou-lhe uma rasteira, fazendo-o cair no chão. Cravou sua espada no peito do monstro, que ainda estava caído, e transformou-o em pó. 

O Guardião acertou um forte chute na altura da barriga do outro zumbi, que vinha por trás dele tentando ataca-lo, fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio por causa da dor. Aproveitando-se dessa distração Li usou sua espada para cortar a cabeça do mostro, reduzindo a pó o último inimigo.

Através de sua barreira Sakura observava a luta. Seus olhos verdes estavam concentrados nos movimentos de Li. Ela admirava muito o Guardião das Trevas, pelo poderoso guerreiro que ele demostrava ser. 

Curiosa, Tomoyo resolveu seguir o olhar de Sakura, para descobrir o que ela observava com tanto afinco. Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios da cantora ao ver que o alvo do olhar da garota de olhos verdes era o homem que lutava bravamente contra aquele exército de mortos-vivos.

'Você tem razão.' – disse Tomoyo, fazendo com que a Sakura voltasse sua atenção para ela – 'Ele é mesmo muito bonito.' 

'Do que está falando?' – Ela perguntou confusa

'Daquele homem...' – a cantora falou enquanto apontava para Li – 'Você estava olhando para ele, não estava?'

'Não! Eu só...' – Sakura abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e não disse mais nada

Tomoyo riu discretamente ao ver a garota ficar com o rosto corado. Pelos céus, o que se passava era tão óbvio! O olhar apaixonado que Sakura dirigia a Li e a preocupação que ele demostrou ter por ela quando mandou que Spinel protegesse-a. A cantora só não acreditava que nenhum dos dois ainda não tivessem percebido nada...

Li virou-se para onde estavam as duas garotas e aproximou-se delas, sendo seguido pelos três felinos. Ao ver que Syaoran vinha em sua direção, Sakura desfez a barreira que havia erguido e recolheu sua espada.

'Tudo bem com vocês duas?' – Perguntou o guerreiro

'Sim, não se preocupe.' – Sakura falou enquanto levantava-se do chão – 'Não aconteceu nada conosco. Mas e você? Não se machucou?' – Perguntou preocupada

'Eu nunca me machuco, Sakura.' – Ele respondeu com ar de superioridade. 

A garota estava pronta para dizer alguma coisa quando ouviram passos aproximando-se. Uma mulher coberta com um capuz azul saiu de um dos cantos escuros da rua e parou a alguns metros deles...

'Saíram-se muito bem...' – Ela disse

'Quem é você?' – Li perguntou enquanto empunhava novamente sua espada e colocava-se a frente de Sakura

'Não precisa ser tão hostil comigo, Guardião.' – Falou calmamente

Ela então retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto. Era uma bonita mulher, com cabelos negros e compridos, seus olhos eram de um azul muito escuro, que também puxava para o negro. Héstia caminhou até a desconhecida, ficando ao lado dela. 

'Não ataquem-na.' – disse a felina – 'Ela é de confiança.'

Li abaixou um pouco a sua espada mas ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na mulher de cabelos negros, qualquer movimento suspeito e ele a atacaria sem piedade. 

Tomoyo levantou-se de onde estava sentada e olhou bem para a mulher que havia aparecido a poucos instantes. Sentia que alguma coisa a atraía até aquela desconhecida, tinha o pressentimento de que ela estava de posse de algo que lhe pertencia. 

'Meu nome é Maki.' – a desconhecida falou sorrindo – 'Só vim para trazer uma coisa.' 

May caminhava sorrateiramente pelos corredores mal iluminados do castelo. Abriu a porta de seu quarto com cuidado, para não fazer barulho e entrou, o aposento estava completamente escuro. Fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou aliviada, pensando que havia despistado Shido. Não sabia como encarar o irmão agora, não depois da derrota que sofrera.

'Por que chegou tão cedo?' – Disse uma voz feminina dentro do quarto

Uma pequena luminária foi acendida e May pode ver a dona da voz. Era Yura, que estava sentada em cima de sua cama e olhava para ela com um sorriso tão cínico que dava nos nervos.

'Eu chego na hora que eu quiser, sua cobra de cabelo vermelho!' – Gritou May

'Nossa! Acho que para você ter ficado tão nervosa assim é porque alguma coisa deve ter dado errado, não é?' – Yura falou aumentando ainda mais o seu sorriso

'Olha aqui seu projeto de bruxa...' – falou enquanto aproximava-se de Yura com o indicador levantado – 'A missão era minha e não sua, então o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer não te interessa nem um pouquinho!' – terminou com um grito que ecoou por todo o castelo

'Você é uma muito escandalosa, sabia?' – disse com uma mão no ouvido – 'Tenho pena do mestre Shido, por ter que agüentar esses seus latidos...' 

'Está me chamando de cadela?!' – May gritou indignada

'Se a carapuça te serviu...' – Yura respondeu lançando um olhar de desafio para a morena

May não pensou duas vezes antes de avançar contra Yura e lhe desferir um soco no rosto. A ruiva revidou, puxando os longos cabelos negros de sua rival, a confusão estava armada. Foram tapas, chutes e socos para todos os lados.

As duas só pararam de brigar quando a porta do quarto foi aberta, revelando a figura de um homem alto e forte, vestido com roupas na cor azul marinho. Ele tinha cabelos negros e curtos e seus olhos eram verde-água, que transmitiam uma frieza fora do normal.

'O que está acontecendo aqui?' – Ele perguntou

'Foi a May que começou tudo, mestre Ken!' – Defendeu-se Yura

'Mentira! Foi ela quem me chamou de cadela!' – Gritou May

'Cala a boca, May! Eu não sou surdo!' – Ken gritou mais alto do que ela.

'Não fale assim comigo, seu imbecil!' – Ela revidou

Com dois passos Ken aproximou-se dela e deu um forte tapa na face esquerda da garota.

'É melhor me respeitar, May. Ou se esqueceu que eu sou o seu irmão mais velho?' – Ken falou com deboche

A garota virou a face, que ardia pelo tapa, e fitou seu irmão com os olhos trêmulos de raiva.

'Você não passa de um canalha! É isso o que você é!' – Disse antes de empurra-lo e sair do quarto.

Maki abriu sua mão direita mostrando a esfera azulada que ela carregava. Aproximou-se de Tomoyo, sendo imediatamente seguida pelos olhares de Li e Sakura. Quando ficou frente a frente com a cantora, estendeu-lhe o objeto que segurava. Tomoyo cravou seus olhos violetas naquela pequena esfera, era aquilo que a atraía para Maki. Pegou a peça cuidadosamente e sentiu um pequeno choque passar pelo seu corpo. 

'Cuide bem dela.' – Maki falou, em seguida levou uma das mãos até a cabeça da garota a sua frente – 'Seja corajosa, Guardiã da Água.'

Ela afastou-se de Tomoyo e sorriu para ela com ternura. Em seguida virou-se para Syaoran, Sakura e seus dois protetores, fazendo uma pequena reverência para eles. A Guardiã da Luz retribuiu o gesto e Li apenas cumprimentou-a com a cabeça. 

Maki caminhou para o lado oposto deles, sumindo entre as sombras da noite sem dizer mais uma palavra.

'Mestra...' – Héstia falou aproximando-se de Tomoyo – 'Não tenha medo, eu prometo que sempre irei protege-la!'

A cantora olhou para a pantera branca a sua frente e em seguida para a esfera azul que tinha em suas mãos. Não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que a partir de agora jamais voltaria a ter uma vida normal...

May chorava encolhida num dos cantos da biblioteca. Havia saído de seu quarto e ido esconder-se lá. Desde pequena, sempre quando sentia-se triste, era naquele lugar que ela chorava, encostada às enormes estantes cheias de livros.

'Ken não tinha o direito de bater em mim! Ele não tinha!' – Falava entre soluços

De repente a porta do aposento abriu-se e ela se escondeu entre as prateleiras para não ser vista, uma tarefa fácil já que todo o ambiente estava mergulhado numa penumbra. Viu três homens entrarem, reconheceu todos eles. Eram Shido, Haguen e Ken. O mestre aproximou-se da mesa de mogno e sentou-se na grande poltrona que havia atrás dela.

'Então May falhou?' – Shido disse após sentar-se

'Sim. Acabei de conversar com Yura, ela me disse que nossa irmã havia sido derrotada.' – Falou Ken

'Que droga! Agora temos mais uma Guardiã para nos preocupar!' – Ele gritou

'Se a Guardiã da Luz tivesse sido morta então seriam só dois contra nós.' – Haguen disse lembrando-se de quando Sakura havia sido seqüestrada

Shido lançou um olhar de fúria para o seu conselheiro.

'Quantas vezes terei que repetir que não é para encostar nenhum dedo nela!' – Ele gritou

'Mestre, até entendo que sinta-se atraído pela beleza dela. Mas aquela garota pode ser muito perigosa, e o senhor sabe disso!' – Haguen tentava argumentar

'Deixa o meu irmão em paz, Haguen! Se ele está a fim de se divertir um pouco com a Guardiã da Luz, então que vá em frente!' – Ken terminou rindo

'Ela é muito mais do que uma diversão para mim, Ken' – Shido disse com um sorriso – 'Ela será a minha rainha.'

Haguen franziu o semblante quando ouviu isso. Ele não aceitaria uma Guardiã como rainha. Melhor dizendo, uma Guardiã nunca aceitaria ser a rainha de Shido. E ele tinha que fazer o seu mestre perceber isso.

'Está bem, só não sei se a Yura vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que vai ser trocada por outra.' – Ken respondeu dando de ombros

'Ela é um ótimo brinquedo' – Shido riu – 'Mas não passa disso...'

May sentiu como se uma flecha tivesse atingido seu peito. Então o seu irmão e Yura tinham um caso. 

__

"Não! Isso não pode ser verdade!" – Ela pensava tampando os ouvidos para não ouvir o resto da conversa. 

Shido era seu irmão, mas ainda assim era o homem que ela amava. Sim! Ela o amava com todas as forças e ele havia traído-a! Seu coração estava em pedaços, tanto que ela não via mais sentido em continuar viva... 

__

Hong Kong

Alguns dias depois...

Syaoran estava sentado em cima de várias almofadas na frente da lareira de sua casa. A lenha queimava, soltando inúmeras faíscas que flutuavam no ar, até se apagarem por completo. O outono havia chegado em Hong Kong, trazendo consigo o frio que começava a instalar-se. 

Li observava o fogo, ele era quente e reconfortante, assim como a presença mágica de Sakura. Pegou-se pensando novamente na Guardiã da Luz, aquilo havia até tornado-se um hábito. Ainda não entendia porque, mesmo antes de conhece-la, tinha visões com ela. Aquilo ainda era um mistério para ele. Afinal, pelo que sabia, não tinha capacidade nenhuma de prever o futuro. Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu passos leves aproximando-se... 

'No que está pensando?' – Perguntou uma voz doce atrás dele

O guerreiro nem precisava virar-se para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim o fez. Encarou as duas esmeraldas de Sakura que cintilavam junto com as faíscas de fogo.

'Em você.' – Ele respondeu sem sequer tentar inventar uma mentira 

Sakura corou, não imaginava que ele fosse responder isso. Aproximou-se e sentou-se no monte de almofadas, ao lado dele e passou a observar o fogo. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, os únicos sons que podiam ser ouvidos era a respiração dos jovens e o ruído que a madeira fazia quando queimava. 

'Sabe...' – disse Sakura – 'Eu estava conversando com Tomoyo antes de vir para cá.'

'Vocês estão bem amigas, não é?' – Ele perguntou sem olha-la

'Gosto da Tomoyo, ela é muito gentil.' – Respondeu sorrindo

'Isso é bom. Sua amizade vai ajuda-la a aceitar melhor a situação.' 

'Eu queria ter tido alguém para me ajudar também.' – Ela disse com um sorriso triste

'Você não teve a mim?' – Perguntou encarando-a

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e em seguida virou seu rosto, para fita-lo.

'Você não foi muito bonzinho comigo quando nos conhecemos.' – Falou olhando-o nos olhos

'Não me diga que ainda tem medo de mim?' – Disse zombando dela

'Eu não sinto medo...' – suspirou – 'Mas é que às vezes você me deixa meio confusa.'

'Confusa? Do que está falando?' – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha

'Não é nada! Esqueça.' – Respondeu com um sorriso sem graça

O silêncio instalou-se novamente no recinto. Na verdade nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que falar... 

Li a observava com o canto dos olhos enquanto ela tinha a cabeça baixa. Ele olhou para uma das mãos de Sakura que repousava sobre as almofadas. Num ato um tanto impensado ele repousou a sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo com que a garota levantasse o rosto para fita-lo.

O Guardião abriu um meio sorriso para Sakura enquanto passava um de seus braços pelos ombros da garota, trazendo-a para mais perto dele. Ela apenas deixou-se ser abraçada pelo guerreiro, repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos. Sentia-se segura pela essência protetora que ele emanava. Enquanto que Li acalmava-se somente em sentir o calor da pequena flor em seus braços e respirar o perfume primaveril que ela tinha. Não importava o que acontecesse de agora em diante, porque eles sabiam que teriam sempre um ao outro.

Continua...

****

N/A: Oiii! Tudo bem com vocês? Essa semana eu estou super, super, super feliz!!!!! 

O 1º motivo é porque eu finalmente postei esse capítulo lindinho, que é um dos meus preferidos!!!! O que vocês acharam da cena S&S aí em cima? Acho que as coisas estão começando a se ajeitaram para o nosso casal super meigo e apaixonante! Fala sério, Sakura e Li não são super fofos juntos? ^.^ 

E o 2º motivo por eu estar tão feliz é que nessa semana eu também assisti 3 filmes dos _Cavaleiros Gatinhos_ (pra quem não sabe são os Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco) Fui na locadora e peguei tudo o que eu achei sobre os Cavaleiros, a atendente olhou pra mim com uma cara de "essa garota deve ser doida" mas eu nem dei bola! Só fiquei com pena das minhas amigas que tiveram que me agüentar o resto da semana dizendo o quanto o Hyoga e o Kamus são maravilhosos!!! 

Enfim... beijinhos para as minhas amigas que também adoram Saint Seiya: _Rô _(Ai ai ai o Seiya fica tão lindo com a armadura de Sagitário!) _e Patty _(Já assistiu o filme "A Batalha de Abel"? O Shiryu fica super gato com a armadura de Libra!) 

E abraços super apertados para o pessoal que me deixou reviews: _Dai _(não faz mal que as suas reviews sejam atrasadas, eu adoro saber a sua opinião!)_ Miaka _(também adorei conversar contigo! Lógico que podemos marcar um horário!)_,_ _Felipe S. Kai _(acho que o meu fanfic não está tão great ^^' mas obrigada pelo incentivo!)_, Jenny-Ci _(eu sei que não preciso ficar agradecendo, mas gosto de fazer isso!)_, Erica _(fico feliz que esteja gostando, continue lendo ok?) e beijo também para a minha bebezinha_ Fab Lang _(obrigada por tudo minha querida amiga, eu te adoro!)e para a _Lally _(ainda estou pulando de alegria por causa da continuação!)

Muito obrigada pelo apoio que estão me dando! Lembrem-se que esse fanfic é feito unicamente pra vocês! São as suas reviews que fazem essa história continuar existindo! Portanto, já sabem não é? Cliquem no botãozinho bonitinho "GO" e façam uma autora feliz! ^_____^ 

__

Beijos e até mais!

Luci-chan

****


	10. Retorno à Tomoeda

****

Capítulo IX – Retorno à Tomoeda

__

"Um homem de cabelos compridos, uns poucos centímetros abaixo dos ombros, de tom castanho bem claro estava parado embaixo do torii que ficava na entrada do templo Tsukimine. 

A sua face era terna e tranqüila e seus olhos, cor de mel, pareciam brilhar num tom de dourado quando os raios de sol refletiam neles. Um terno sorriso formou-se nos lábios dele, foi então que ouviu-o balbuciar algumas palavras... 

'Eu estava te esperando...' – Ele disse antes de tudo começar a desvanecer-se, logo aquela imagem não passava de algo enevoado..."

Sakura sentiu a luz do sol penetrar em suas pupilas e abriu os olhos lentamente naquela manhã. Havia dormido tão bem que não queria mais acordar. De fato aquela foi uma das poucas noites bem dormidas que teve depois que sua vida deu aquela tremenda reviravolta. 

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente, era domingo então não teria que treinar, aquele foi o único dia de folga que Li havia lhe dado, assim poderia dar-se ao luxo de ficar deitada por mais um tempinho. Fitou o teto branco de seu quarto e nele apareceu a imagem daquele homem de olhos cor de mel, foi então que lhe veio à mente o sonho que tivera. Forçou um pouco a memória e lembrou-se que o homem que vira estava na entrada do templo Tsukimine.

'No templo, com a sacerdotisa Mizuki...' – disse as palavras pensativa, então olhou pela janela e viu o sol que estava nascendo – 'O brilho do sol nos olhos dele...' – de repente como um estalo tudo fez sentido em sua mente – 'O Guardião do Sol! Ele está em Tomoeda!' 

Levantou-se de sua cama num salto e saiu correndo de seu quarto, sua pressa era tanta que quase tropeçou umas mil vezes enquanto corria pela mansão. Iria contar a Syaoran e Tomoyo sua descoberta, eles teriam que ir ao Japão o mais depressa possível.

Shido caminhava pelos longos corredores de seu castelo, estava indo na direção do quarto de May. Ishizo havia acabado de dar-lhe a notícia de que o Guardião do Sol estava no que já fora o antigo lar de Sakura. 

Ele não pôde evitar que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios ao lembrar-se da bela Guardiã, mas agora não era hora para esse tipo de coisa. Precisava dar cabo de seu novo inimigo, sabia muito bem o grande poder que um Guardião Astral possuía. Precisava mandar May para o Japão imediatamente, junto com o cristal que lhe dera.

Abriu a grande porta de madeira do quarto e entrou. Estranhamente o aposento estava mais escuro que de costume.

'May...' – Ele chamou, tentando localizar a irmã 

Nenhum som foi ouvido. Caminhou pela penumbra do quarto, tendo cuidado para não tropeçar em nenhum móvel. Foi quando viu a silhueta de uma mulher num dos cantos do aposento. Shido acendeu uma pequena luminária e então pôde confirmar que aquela era May. 

Ela estava sentada no chão e encolhida como uma animalzinho acuado. Aquela não era uma cena comum de ser vista, sua irmã sempre fora tão vivaz. May andava por todo o castelo, dando ordens a torto e a direito para todos que cruzavam seu caminho. E agora, parecia mais uma criança que estava escondendo-se depois de ter levado uma bronca dos pais. 

Aproximou-se dela e se abaixou, para ficar na mesma altura da garota, tocando um de seus joelhos no chão.

'O que aconteceu, May?'

Ela nada respondeu. Apenas levantou o rosto, que estava abaixado, e deixou Shido ver que seus olhos verde musgo estavam inchados e vermelhos. 

May havia passado vários dias trancada em seu quarto, não saindo nem para fazer as refeições, provavelmente havia chorado muito durante todo esse tempo.

'O que você quer, Shido?' – Ela falava com a voz trêmula, prova de que a poucos momentos atrás ainda devia estar chorando

'Ishizo me deu uma notícia nada animadora.' – levou a mão até os cabelos negros da moça – 'Eu preciso da sua ajuda, May.'

Ela retirou a mão de Shido dos seus cabelos e em seguida fitou-o com uma grande mágoa.

'E o que eu posso fazer pelo senhor, mestre Shido?' – falava com certo deboche – 'Quer que eu cozinhe algum prato especial? Faça uma massagem, ou talvez vá para a cama com você? Assim como a Yura!' – terminou num tom agressivo e hostil

'Ora, então você já sabe.' – Ele disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

'Por quê Shido? Por quê você fez isso?' – seus olhos estavam rasos de novas lágrimas que não paravam de surgir – 'Por que com a Yura? Você não sabe que eu te amo?' – ela gritou – 'Não me importa o fato de sermos irmãos! Tudo o que eu mais queria na vida era ser sua mulher!' – terminou em meio a soluços

'Não me entenda mal, May. Você é bonita, mas não me agrada.'

Aquilo foi o estopim para as lágrimas que May inutilmente tentava segurar rolassem com intensidade pelo seu belo rosto.

'Agora deixe dessas criancices. Quero que use o presente que te dei para ir matar o Guardião do Sol.' – Shido disse sem importar-se com o pranto da irmã

'Não!' – ela gritou – 'Eu não quero ir!' 

Ele cerrou os olhos com raiva e segurou com força o pulso da irmã.

'Você está negando-se a cumprir as minhas ordens?'

'Eu não vou mais te obedecer!' – Ela gritou com todo o ar que tinha em seus pulmões

May puxou seu braço com força, fazendo com que Shido a soltasse. E correu para fora do quarto o mais rápido que pode.

'Garota maluca.' – Shido falava olhando a porta por onde a moça havia acabado de sair – 'Pois então que seja, mandarei a Tsubame.' 

Mizuki preparava calmamente o chá quando uma mulher entrou na cozinha. Ela vestia roupas de sacerdotisa, e tinha os cabelos na cor castanho escuro e curtos, seus olhos tinham um tom de amêndoa, só que eram mais puxados para o dourado. Ela sorriu para Kaho, que lhe retribuiu da mesma forma.

'Bom dia, Hibari.' 

'Bom dia.' – A moça falou enquanto aproximava-se da sacerdotisa japonesa

'Yan já acordou?' – Mizuki perguntou enquanto servia o chá numa xícara

'Sim, faz tempo. Ele está treinando desde que o sol nasceu.' – Respondeu enquanto ajudava Mizuki com o chá

'Ele é mesmo muito dedicado, lembra-me até uma pessoa...' 

'Tem razão, mas não diga isso a ele.' – Hibari falava com um tom divertido – 'Yan não ficaria muito feliz com essa comparação.'

Kaho também acabou rindo um pouco.

'É incrível como há certas coisas que não mudam, não importa quanto tempo passe.' – Kaho disse pensativa

'Talvez nunca irá mudar...' – começou Hibari – 'Já que o principal desentendimento deles seria também a única coisa que os uniria...'

Mizuki olhou atentamente para a mulher que auxiliava-lhe. Hibari era jovem mas mesmo assim possuía uma sabedoria incrível. 

__

"A sabedoria dos antigos e o coração dos jovens..." – Concluiu a sacerdotisa em pensamento.

Sakura observava as nuvens pela janela do avião que leva-lhe de volta ao seu país natal. Tomoyo estava sentada ao lado dela, a morena havia dormido já fazia mais de meia hora. Li, sentado no assento que ficava de frente ao dela, também fazia o mesmo que Sakura, apenas olhava para o nada. Estavam naquele silêncio desde que Tomoyo pegara no sono. 

Sakura desviou seus olhos da janela para o guerreiro, mas ele não moveu um músculo sequer. Ela então olhou para o chão e soltou um longo suspiro, atraindo assim a atenção de Syaoran.

'O que foi?' – Ele perguntou

Sakura olhou-o com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

'Por que esse desânimo todo? Pensei que estivesse feliz por voltar ao Japão.' 

'Eu não estou desanimada, Syaoran.' – falou abrindo um pequeno sorriso – 'Só queria saber por que tive aquela premonição.'

'Por quê? Não é comum você tê-las?'

'Bem... mais ou menos. É que eu só tenho de vez em quando.' – falou pensativa – 'E na verdade a maioria das premonições que eu tinha eram com você.' – Abaixou a cabeça um tanto envergonhada por causa da última frase

'Já teve premonições comigo?' – Ele perguntou intrigado

'Sim, desde de criança.' – ela confirmou – 'Acho que começaram depois que eu me mudei para o templo.'

'E quando foi isso?' 

'Quando eu tinha três anos. Meus pais morreram e então a sacerdotisa Mizuki cuidou de mim.' – falou com um pouco de tristeza – 'Ela sempre foi amiga da minha família, foi ela quem celebrou o casamento dos meus pais, lá no templo Tsukimine.'

Sakura estava com o olhar um tanto perdido, lembrava-se sobre as histórias que Mizuki contava-lhe sobre a sua família. Seu pai chamava-se Fujitaka Kinomoto e era um renomado arqueólogo e pesquisador das civilizações antigas. Já sua mãe, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, era uma famosa modelo. Eles morreram num trágico acidente quando Sakura tinha apenas três anos. 

Ela não se lembrava muito bem de seus pais, mas sabia que sentia muito a falta deles. Kaho havia cuidado dela como se fosse uma filha, mas, por mais que ela quisesse, não era a mesma coisa. Nunca seria a mesma coisa. 

Seus olhos verde esmeralda ficaram úmidos com essas lembranças. Ela secou rapidamente as lágrimas que formavam-se, antes que elas escorressem por sua face.

'Desculpa, Li. Mas é que eu sempre fico um pouco triste quando me lembro dos meus pais.' – Ela falou tentando sorrir

'Se essas lembranças te deixam triste então é melhor você simplesmente esquecê-las.' 

Li tentava mostrar indiferença à tristeza da menina, embora seu coração estivesse apertado ao ver os belos olhos de Sakura rasos de lágrimas.

'Eu não quero esquecer.'

Syaoran olhou para ela de um modo surpreso.

'Por que não?' – Ele perguntou

'É que apesar de tudo eles são meus pais, e eu não gostaria de esquecê-los.' – fitou o guerreiro – 'Por acaso você gostaria de se esquecer do seu pai, Syaoran?'

'Eu não quero falar sobre isso.' – Respondeu desviando o olhar dela

Sakura apenas soltou um suspiro, ela não conseguiria fazer com que Li se abrisse com ela tão cedo. Olhou para o lado onde Tomoyo dormia e puxou um cobertor para cobrir sua amiga. Estava fazendo frio, e ela não queria que a Guardiã da Água pegasse um resfriado.

'Tenha bons sonhos Tomoyo.' – Falou com carinho enquanto observava a cantora dormir tranqüilamente. 

O resto do vôo passaria em silêncio.

Hibari caminhava por um longo corredor, parou na frente de uma porta e abriu-a. Lá fora podia ver as árvores de cerejeira com as folhas já secas, a paisagem tinha um tom de marrom, típico do outono japonês, e logo o inverno também estaria chegando. Mas ignorando o frio que fazia naquela manhã um jovem rapaz treinava na beira do lago do templo. 

Ele era bem alto e tinha cabelos compridos, que passavam um pouco da linha dos ombros com uma cor de castanho, bem claros, talvez puxando apenas um pouco para o tom de ruivo e seus olhos eram cor de mel. Ele carregava uma grande espada, com o cabo dourado e um sol esculpido em uma pedra de tom laranja na base da lâmina, e esta também puxava para um tom dourado. 

Sentado embaixo das árvores e prestando uma atenção minuciosa à tudo o que o jovem fazia estava um grande felino. Parecia uma espécie de tigre com pelugem alaranjada, puxando um pouco para o dourado. Os seus olhos são cor de ouro e tinha duas asas saindo de suas costas. Em seu pescoço estava presa uma corrente no com um pingente grande na forma de um sol. 

Hibari observava o jovem espadachim cortar o ar com golpes perfeitos e habilidosos. Yan sem dúvida era o guerreiro mais poderoso que ela já havia conhecido. Ao dar-se conta de que era observado ele parou com seu treinamento e virou-se em direção ao templo. Abriu um pequeno sorriso quando encontrou Hibari e cumprimentou-a com uma simples reverência. Ela respondeu do mesmo modo e aproximou-se dele.

'Bom dia, Yan.' – Ela disse com um sorriso

'Bom dia, senhorita Hibari.' – Ele respondeu 

O tigre de pêlos alaranjados levantou-se e caminhou para perto deles, parando ao lado de Yan.

'Já faz muito tempo que acordou, Apolo?' – Perguntou Hibari

'Sim. Eu vim ajudar mestre Yan com o treinamento, mas ele disse que não era necessário.' – O felino tinha uma voz grossa e o tom que usava era muito sério

'Acho que você já treinou bastante.' – Hibari falou olhando para Yan – 'Não querem entrar e tomar café? Mizuki está a nossa espera.' 

'Não seria educado deixa-la esperando, acho que...' – Yan parou de falar e ergueu os olhos observando o céu – 'Mas isso é...'

'São presenças, mestre.' – Apolo confirmou após um breve minuto de concentração

'Droga!' – Yan praguejou – 'Tem alguma espécie de demônio vindo para cá!' 

Hibari meneou levemente a cabeça e soltou um pequeno suspiro.

'Por que acha que é um demônio, Yan?' – Ela perguntou

'Como assim?' – ele surpreendeu-se – 'Não está sentindo a presença?'

'Não é nenhum presença maligna Yan, ela só tem origem nas trevas.' – Disse Hibari

'E também...' – começou Apolo – 'Existem mais duas, só que ainda não estão muito desenvolvidas por isso estão sendo suprimidas.'

Yan fechou seus olhos, a fim de concentrar-se melhor nas presenças. Após alguns segundos pôde perceber as outras duas energias que Apolo havia mencionado. Uma ainda era um tanto vaga, parecia ser uma presença nova, recém despertada ele diria. A outra era mais poderosa, só que ainda passava um tanto desapercebida. Era uma energia boa e quente, quase embriagante. Sem dúvida a pessoa que fosse dona dessa presença possuía um coração muito puro. 

'Tem razão.' – falou após abrir os olhos – 'Estou sentindo agora. São três presenças ao todo, e estão se aproximando.'

'São Guardiões Yan, assim como você. A Guardiã da Água, o Guardião das Trevas e a Guardiã da Luz.' – Disse Hibari

'Eles devem ter localizado a sua presença. E vieram atrás de você.' – Apolo esclareceu

'Guardiã da Luz... então ela é a dona dessa presença tão acolhedora.' – Yan falou num sussurro enquanto seus olhos estavam perdidos, observando algum ponto no horizonte. 

Apolo e Hibari entreolharam-se ao ouvir as palavras de Yan. Será que o jovem Guardião do Sol lembrava-se de Sakura?

Tsubame estava parada na frente da porta da biblioteca do castelo. Respirou fundo, tentando decidir se entrava ou não, por fim abriu a porta e entrou.

Shido estava sentado na grande cadeira que havia atrás da mesa de mogno da biblioteca. Ele fez um sinal para a moça aproximar-se. Ela obedeceu-o, entrando no aposento e sentando em uma das cadeiras que estavam na frente da mesa.

'Acho que você já deve estar sabendo das notícias, não é Tsubame?' – Falou com um tom nada contente

'Sim senhor.' – Ela respondeu simplesmente 

'Pois bem.' – ele ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira – 'Eu mandei chamar-lhe porque, até agora, você foi a única que não me decepcionou.' 

Tsubame abriu um sorriso, demostrando a satisfação que sentia ao ouvir as palavras de seu mestre.

'Estou honrada em servir-lhe, mestre Shido.'

'Isso é bom. Porque eu tenho uma missão para você.' – Ele disse

'Farei o que me for ordenado.' – Confirmou com segurança

'Ótimo.' – Shido abriu um pequeno sorriso – 'Ainda lembra-se do templo onde vivia a Guardiã da Luz?'

'Sim senhor.' – Confirmou com os olhos enegrecidos de ódio ao lembrar-se de Sakura

'Quero que você vá até lá e mate o Guardião do Sol. Não me importa como, apenas faça.' – Deu a ordem com um tom de voz sério, mostrando que dessa vez ele não estava brincando.

Tsubame arregalou levemente seus olhos violetas. Ela sabia que não podia falhar. Prestou uma reverência ao seu mestre e saiu da sala. Já tinha um plano levemente traçado em sua mente, e agora iria fazer os preparativos para completar a missão que lhe fora dada.

Li, Sakura e Tomoyo caminhavam pelas alamedas da pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Haviam desembarcado a poucos minutos do trem-bala que trouxe-os do aeroporto de Tóquio. 

A jovem de olhos verdes observava tudo ao seu redor, tentando matar as saudades que sentira de sua cidade durante os quatro meses que esteve em Hong Kong. Não que ela não gostasse da China, mas naquela cidade era onde ela realmente sentia-se em casa. 

'Este lugar é muito bonito. Tem muitas árvores, Paris não tinha tantas.' – Disse Tomoyo

'Você precisa ver na primavera, Tomoyo! As cerejeiras se enchem de flores, é lindo!' – Sakura comentou entusiasmada

'Então nós temos que voltar aqui depois que o inverno passar!' – Tomoyo contagiou-se com a alegria de sua amiga

'Seria ótimo! A cerejeira sagrada do templo fica linda quando está com flores!' – disse Sakura. – 'Quando Li esteve aqui da primeira vez ainda estávamos no fim da primavera.' – olhou para o guerreiro – 'Não é verdade que a cerejeira do templo fica bonita cheia de flores, Syaoran?' 

O Guardião não prestava atenção na conversa das duas, estava concentrado na presença que sentia desde que chegara na cidade.

'Ei Syaoran!' – Chamou Sakura

'O que foi?' – Ele perguntou

'Em qual mundo você estava?' 

'Como assim, Sakura?' – Tornou a perguntar

'Você estava tão distraído que parecia que a sua cabeça estava nas nuvens.' – falou Tomoyo – 'No que estava pensando?'

'Em nada importante.' – desviou o olhar – 'Sakura, ainda falta muito para chegarmos no templo?' 

'Não.' – ela virou-se procurando por alguma coisa – 'Olha lá, já dá para ver o torii do templo.' – Falou apontando para a construção branca

'Então vamos logo.' – Li falou enquanto começava a caminhar novamente.

Yan estava sentado na varanda do templo enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Apolo estava ao seu lado, deitado de modo confortável no chão de madeira. O jovem olhou para a última flor de cerejeira que desprendeu-se do grande sakaki do templo. A pequena flor flutuou no ar por alguns instantes e em seguida pousou levemente no chão.

'Ei, Apolo...'

'Sim, mestre.' – O felino levantou a cabeça, atendendo ao chamado de Yan

'Você sabe alguma coisa sobre a Guardiã da Luz?'

'Sei apenas que ela vivia neste templo, mas mudou-se para a China a alguns meses atrás.'

'Isso eu já sei. O que eu queria saber é como ela é, já que não cheguei aqui a tempo para vê-la.' – Ele disse um pouco triste

'Se isso aconteceu, foi porque o destino quis assim, mestre.'

'Eu sei, eu sei!' – falou um pouco irritado – 'Você e Hibari vivem dizendo que tudo acontece porque já foi premeditado!'

'É porque essa é a verdade, mestre Yan.'

'Pois você sabe muito bem que eu não acredito nesse tipo de coisa.' – ele levantou-se – 'Eu faço o meu próprio destino.'

Abriu a porta que dava para dentro do templo e passou por ela, fechando-a em seguida. Apolo meneou levemente a cabeça, Yan era forte mas muito impulsivo. Esse era um de seus grandes defeitos... Mas a sua bondade e senso de justiça sempre prevaleciam. Ele era um bom homem, e também um poderoso guerreiro.

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá pessoal!!!!!!! Nessa semana eu estou tãããão feliz!!!!!!!! Muito, muito, MUITO FELIZ!!!!!!!! Recebi uma carta da minha querida amiga _Andy Gramp_!!! ^_____^ Ai ai ai eu estava com tantas saudades dela!!!!!!!!! 

Mas mudando de assunto... o que acharam do novo Guardião? Eu gosto muito do Yan, ele é um dos meus favoritos ^__^ E aguardem para descobrir vários segredos sobre o passado dele... segredos que tem muito a ver com a Sakura! Acho que um certo guerreiro chinês vai ter alguns ataques de ciúmes ^_~ Falando em personagens, gostaram do Apolo? Essas panteras aladas acabaram virando os meus "queridinhos"!!!!! E esperem porque ainda tem mais quatro delas!!! 

Deixando os comentários de lado vamos aos agradecimentos!!! Muito obrigada à _Rosana, _minha revisora linda, maravilhosa, paciente e incrível (Rô, não fique convencida! Já me basta a Simone!) Essa garota vale mais do que ouro! Esse fanfic não seria nada sem ela e a Andy!!!!! Valeu por tudo Rô!!!!!! ^____^

E também à _Patty,_ minha amiga querida que agüenta as minhas loucuras! Ah!!!!!!! (outra dando um grito histérico) Patty eu não acredito que você não viu "A Batalha de Abel"!!! Você tem que assistir esse filme porque o Shiryu está muito gatinho!!! Sem falar que o lindo e maravilhoso Kamus também aparece!!!!! ^______^ 

E beijinhos para o pessoal que está me dando um super apoio: _Lally-chan _(você gosta do Aioros? Eu prefiro o Kamus!)_, Miaka _(calma que o seu amado Eriol já aparece!)_, Felipe S. Kai _(eu ADORO ler as suas reviews, muito obrigada!)_, Fab Lang _(ainda está me achando maligna? Por favor diz que não!)_, Dai _(eu também adoro os comentários da Tomoyo!)_ e Jenny-Ci _(o clima entre S&S vai mesmo dar uma mudada daqui pra frente)

Não se esqueçam do botaõzinho bonitinho "GO"!!! Eu tenho certeza que ele adora quando vocês se lembram de clicar nele ^____^ 

__

Beijinhos estalados na bochecha!!!!!

Luci-chan


	11. O Guerreiro do Sol

****

Capítulo X – O Guerreiro do Sol

__

Tsubame estava sentada em uma pequena poltrona que ficava na frente da penteadeira de seu quarto. Ela tinha em suas mãos uma pequena adaga, observava atentamente a arma, pensando que ela poderia lhe ser muito útil.

Ela abriu uma gaveta de sua penteadeira e de lá tirou um pequeno frasco de vidro com um líquido amarelo dentro dele. Abriu o frasco e derramou o líquido vagarosamente sobre a adaga.

'Eu vou acabar de uma vez com aquela maldita menina...' – Disse enquanto um sorriso formava-se em seus lábios

'Tsubame!'

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu pelo reflexo do espelho da penteadeira que quem chamava-a era Ken. Ele estava parado na porta do quarto com a sua típica cara de "poucos amigos".

'Por quanto tempo você vai ficar enrolando? Shido já está ficando impaciente.' – Ele disse sem alterar em nada o seu tom de voz

'Eu já estou pronta, mestre Ken.'

Ela tampou o frasco, guardando-o novamente dentro da gaveta e escondeu a adaga no cinto que usava. Virou-se e caminhou na direção da porta, quando passou por Ken, sentiu-o segurar o seu braço.

'Não nos decepcione, Tsubame.' – Ele disse fitando diretamente os olhos dela

'Eu não irei, mestre Ken.'

Ele soltou o braço de Tsubame e ela pôs-se a caminhar pelos corredores do castelo, havia chegado a hora de sua tão esperada vingança. 

Mizuki estava sentada na beira do lago de seu templo. Olhou para as esculturas que estavam ao seu redor e pensou se talvez elas fossem tão antigas quanto ela...

'Provavelmente não...' – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso – 'Acho que devo ser até mais velha que o sakaki...' – abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste

Ela fitou o seu reflexo na água do lago. Tocou levemente o seu rosto, apesar de ter séculos de vida, suas feições não haviam mudado em nada. Quem quer que lhe visse daria a ela uns trinta anos. 

Soltou um triste suspiro, já não agüentava mais continuar viva. Muitos consideravam a imortalidade uma benção, mas para ela não passava de uma maldição. Saber que as pessoas que ama irão envelhecer e morrer enquanto que ela irá continuar sempre do mesmo jeito. 

Se pudesse fazer aos Deuses um só pedido, esse seria a morte. Como ela achava belo o fato de poder morrer! Era o que a sua alma mais almejava. Desde que Sakura havia descoberto o seu caminho, Kaho sentia que a sua missão neste mundo havia sido concluída. O seu papel na grande peça chamada "vida" já havia sido devidamente representado e agora era a hora dela sair de cena, e abrir espaço para novos atores, mas simplesmente não podia... 

Uma lágrima solitária escapou dos seus olhos de amêndoa, caindo no lago e provocando pequenas ondas na água. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para trás, havia sentido a presença dos três Guardiões aproximarem-se do templo. Levantou da grama em que estava sentada enquanto enxugava a sua pequena lágrima. 

'Acho que está na hora de continuar a minha atuação...' – Ela disse com tristeza

Caminhou de volta para dentro do templo. Iria avisar a Yan, Hibari e Apolo que os Guardiões já haviam chegado.

Li, Sakura e Tomoyo estavam parados na frente do templo Tsukimine. A jovem de olhos verdes observava aquele lugar, lembrando-se de que fora ali que encontrara o Guardião das Trevas pela primeira vez. Ela virou o rosto para o lado onde Li estava e parecia que ele também lembrava-se do primeiro encontro deles, já que observava o torii do templo com um olhar meio perdido. Ao perceber que Sakura olhava para ele, o guerreiro encarou-a e abriu um pequeno sorriso. A garota corou, aquele havia sido o primeiro sorriso que Syaoran lhe dera. 

Tomoyo apenas observava os seus amigos com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, aqueles dois haviam mesmo sido feitos um para o outro. Ela percebera isso desde a primeira vez que os viu juntos.

Os três voltaram os seus olhares para o templo, quando sentiram quatro presenças aproximando-se. Puderam ouvir os passos deles caminhando em sua direção. Syaoran cerrou os olhos nas quatro figuras que apareceram diante deles. 

Um homem acompanhado por uma pantera de pêlos dourados e duas mulheres com roupas de sacerdotisas. Uma delas era Kaho Mizuki, mas a outra era uma completa desconhecida. 

Sakura mantinha o seu olhar sobre o jovem. Sem dúvida era o mesmo rapaz que havia aparecido em sua premonição. O sol brilhava forte naquela tarde de outono, e os seus raios refletiram-se nos olhos castanhos de Yan. Sakura brindou o jovem com o seu mais lindo sorriso, desde o primeiro momento havia simpatizado muito com ele.

Yan estava encantado com a bela garota à sua frente. Os olhos verdes cintilavam mais do que qualquer diamante e, apesar da distância que estava dela, ele ainda pôde sentir o doce perfume de flores que ela emanava. E quando Sakura sorriu ele sentiu o seu coração ser aquecido. Ela parecia ser um verdadeiro anjo. Sem mais poder conter-se ele caminhou na direção da moça, ficando frente a frente com ela. Pegou delicadamente uma das mãos de Sakura, depositando nela um gentil beijo.

'Eu estava te esperando...' – Yan disse retribuindo o sorriso que Sakura lhe dera anteriormente

Ao ver aquela cena Li sentiu o seu sangue borbulhar de tanto ódio. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para cumprimentar Sakura daquele jeito tão íntimo? E o pior, por que ele havia dito que estava esperando-a, como se eles tivessem um relacionamento ou algo do gênero? Sem pensar duas vezes o guerreiro passou um de seus braços pelos ombros de Sakura, trazendo a garota para perto dele e abraçando-a de modo possessivo. Em seguida dirigiu a Yan o pior de seus olhares. 

Tomoyo controlava-se para não rir da situação, será que ela estava tendo alucinações ou Li Syaoran acabara de ter um ataque de ciúmes? Pelo jeito havia surgido um rival para ele... do seu ponto de vista aquela história estava ficando cada vez mais emocionante!

Mizuki, Hibari e Apolo observavam tudo estarrecidos, pelo jeito a disputa havia começado antes do que eles imaginavam... Kaho observou Yan e Syaoran, ambos pareciam lançar fogo pelo olhar. Era melhor ela interferir logo, antes que os dois Guardiões iniciassem uma luta ali mesmo...

'Sakura...' – Mizuki chamou a menina que ainda era abraçada por Li

A jovem desvencilhou-se dos braços do guerreiro e fitou Kaho com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki!' 

Com alguns passos ela aproximou-se da sacerdotisa e abraçou-a carinhosamente, havia sentido muito a falta de sua mãe de criação. Separaram-se depois de alguns segundos. 

Mizuki fitava Sakura atentamente, percebendo o quanto a sua menina havia mudado, ela agora nem parecia a pequena sacerdotisa que vivia em seu templo. Passaram-se apenas quatro meses, mas, para Kaho, Sakura havia modificado-se, e muito. 

A garota usava um vestido no estilo chinês, na cor verde que realçava os seus olhos e os cabelos cor de mel, haviam crescido, chegando agora até a cintura, estava cada vez mais parecida com Liho. 

'Como você está bonita, minha criança. Acho que o ar de Hong Kong deve lhe ter feito muito bem!' – Mizuki comentou olhando discretamente para Li, o guerreiro havia deixado de encarar Yan e agora apenas as observava

'Acho que sim, estou gostando de morar na China.' – Sakura respondeu sem perceber que na verdade Mizuki não referia-se à Hong Kong...

Os quatro Guardiões estavam reunidos em um dos salões do templo Tsukimine. Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Li num dos cantos da sala, a garota achou melhor ficar perto do guerreiro antes que ele resolvesse materializar sua espada e cortar fora a cabeça de Yan, porque o seu olhar demostrava claramente que era isso o que ele queria fazer. Quanto ao Guardião do Sol, ele apenas conversava tranqüilamente com Tomoyo. 

'Então você é da Alemanha mas está em Tomoeda há alguns meses?' – Perguntou a cantora

'Sim. Eu cheguei no Japão alguns dias depois que a senhorita Sakura partiu.' – Yan respondeu 

'Entendo, parece que você acabou chegando um pouco atrasado...' – Tomoyo deu uma risada discreta ao pensar na decepção que Yan tivera quando soube que Sakura já havia ido para Hong Kong...

'É, infelizmente ela já havia partido. Mas a senhorita Mizuki garantiu que Sakura voltaria em alguns meses, então Hibari, Apolo e eu decidimos ficar aqui.'

'Fez tudo isso só para ver a Sakura?' – Ela perguntou sem conseguir mais segurar o riso

'Sim. Eu senti a aura dela despertar quando ainda estava na Alemanha, fiquei preocupado, por isso quis vir para o Japão, Apolo e Hibari acabaram me acompanhando...' 

'Nossa! Que empenho!' – Tomoyo virou a cabeça para o lado onde estavam Sakura e Syaoran – 'Você ouviu isso, Li? O Yan viajou da Alemanha até aqui só porque havia ficado preocupado com a Sakura!' 

Li cravou os olhos no Guardião do Sol e Yan, por sua vez, respondeu ao olhar fulminante de Syaoran com outro pior ainda. Sakura soltou um suspiro desolada, já estava se arrependendo de ter tido aquela premonição. 

Mas Tomoyo, ao contrário de sua amiga, parecia estar divertindo-se muito com a situação. Para a felicidade de Sakura Kaho, Hibari e Apolo entraram na sala, trazendo o chá que a sacerdotisa japonesa havia prometido.

'Desculpem pela demora.' – Mizuki dizia enquanto colocava a bandeja que segurava sobre uma pequena mesa no centro da sala

Sakura levantou-se e caminhou até a pequena mesa, serviu uma xícara de chá para si e outra para Syaoran. Quem sabe um pouco de chá não acalmasse os ânimos do Guardião? 

Um aglomerado de sombras materializou-se acima do lago do templo Tsukimine. Quando dissiparam-se podia-se ver claramente a figura de Tsubame. Ela flutuava alguns centímetros acima da água. 

'Acho que já está na hora...'

Depois de dizer isso o seu corpo brilhou num tom de violeta, parecido com o de seus olhos. Não tardou para que Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yan e Apolo aparecessem por uma das portas do templo, sendo atraídos pela presença mágica da feiticeira. 

'Acho que a percepção de vocês está um pouquinho enferrujada...' – Tsubame falou com um sorriso debochado – 'Demoraram para aparecer.'

'Quem é você?' – Li perguntou dando um passo a frente dos demais

'Por que não pergunta à sua querida Guardiã da Luz? Ela já me conhece...'

Naquele momento todos os olhares desviaram-se para Sakura. Por mais estranho que parecesse naquele momento a Guardiã estava tão ou até mais séria do que Li. 

'Conhece mesmo esta moça, Sakura?' – Perguntou Tomoyo

'Sim.' – respondeu sem olhar para Tomoyo – 'Ela chama-se Tsubame, está a serviço de Shido.' – fitou Li – 'Foi ela quem me seqüestrou daquela vez.'

Li desviou os olhos de Sakura para fitar novamente a moça que flutuava acima do lago. Ela não parecia ter força física e sua presença também não era muito desenvolvida, mas provavelmente ela deveria ter alguma habilidade que compensava aquilo tudo. Pegou a esfera negra que sempre carregava e materializou sua espada, estava pronto para a batalha. 

'Então você quer lutar comigo, Guardião? Pois eu sugiro que peça a ajuda dos seus amiguinhos, você não conseguirá me derrotar sozinho.' – Tsubame debochou 

Li ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

'Você é só uma mulher. Não importa que tipo de habilidades tenha, você não vai durar muito tempo...'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste com o que Li havia dito. Ele menosprezava as mulheres, ou seja, ela também estava incluída na lista de inutilidades do guerreiro. Syaoran a considerava uma fraca por isso estava sempre metido a protegê-la. Ela apreciava a ajuda dele, mas aquele jeito arrogante do Guardião a irritava às vezes. 

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da jovem, Yan coloca uma mão no ombro de Sakura. Ela vira-se para fita-lo e o Guardião do Sol sorri para ela de modo confortante, ela apenas retribui com um pequeno sorriso e volta seu olhar onde estava Li. 

'Você engana-se muito ao pensar que eu sou uma mulher comum, Guardião das Trevas. E pagará com a sua vida por esse equívoco.' – Tsubame disse antes de seu corpo ser completamente envolvido pela sua aura 

Em meio àquela luz violeta todos observaram com surpresa o corpo feminino de Tsubame aos poucos ganhar uma forma diferente. Ela cresceu, ficando com uns cinco metros de altura. Seus braços e pernas foram cobertos por uma pele escamosa, e no lugar de suas unhas surgiram garras. As feições humanas desapareceram, dando lugar a uma fisionomia que parecia-se com a de um lagarto. Quando a aura violeta desapareceu Tsubame havia transformado-se em um grande dragão alado. Ao ver que as coisas podiam complicar-se Sakura imediatamente materializou sua espada e caminhou até Li, parando ao lado do guerreiro.

'O que pensa que está fazendo?' – Li perguntou irritado

'Eu vou te ajudar!' – Ela respondeu determinada

'Não preciso de nenhuma ajuda!'

'Deixa de ser cabeça dura! Você não vai conseguir derrotar esse monstro enorme sozinho!'

Não houve tempo para continuar a discussão, o dragão soltou uma rajada de fogo na direção dos dois. Li empurrou Sakura para o chão protegendo-a, ela apenas se encolheu nos braços do guerreiro, tentando abrigar-se do calor que a magia do monstro emanava. Syaoran levantou-se com a espada em punho e encarou feio o enorme monstro em que Tsubame transformara-se. 

'Preste atenção Sakura.' – ele começou a dizer sem encara-la – 'Faça uma barreira que proteja todo o templo e nem pense em vir tentar me ajudar.'

'Mas Syaoran...' 

O Guardião nem esperou ela terminar de falar e já partiu para cima do monstro.

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá para todos! Tudo bem com vocês? ^___^ Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pela demora!!!!! O motivo do fanfic ter ficado sem atualização na semana passada é bem simples: meu telefone estava com problemas e não deu para acessar a internet.

Mudando de assunto eu queria dizer que semana passada (ou foi retrasada?) Eu assisti o 4º filme dos _Cavaleiros Gatinhos_!!!!!!!! _"A Batalha Final"_ ui ui ui é tão legal!!!! O Hyoga está lindo, como sempre!!!!! Pena que o Kamus não aparece... buááá Ç_Ç Que injustiça!!!!!! Mas vocês viram o dublador cretino que eles colocaram pro Milo? Ai que horror!!! Ele é tão bonitinho mas está com aquela voz ridícula! Como o pessoal da Alámo ousou fazer uma coisa dessas com o Cavaleiro que representa o meu signo? Estou revoltada!!!!!!

Mas injustiças a parte, vamos aos meus agradecimentos!!!! ^____^ Muito obrigada a _Rô_, por ter passado o meu recadinho de que o fanfic ficaria sem atualização por uns tempos, eu não sei o que faria sem ela! Parabéns por ter ganhado a enquete amiga! O Chocolate já era seu a muito tempo aquilo foi só pra formalizar ^__^ E a _todos vocês_ que esperaram pacientemente (ou nem tão pacientemente assim ^^') pela atualização e principalmente por não terem mandado bombas ou vírus para o meu e-mail como forma de expressar a sua fúria ^.^ Valeu mesmo, eu AMO vocês!!!!!!! ^______^

E quero mandar um mega abraço sufocante para a minha querida amiga, _DianaLua_! Valeu pelas reviews que você deixou em todos os capítulos!!!! Muito, muito, muito, muito obrigado!!!!!!! Eu fiquei super feliz ^_____^ Pode deixar que eu te dou uma espada igual a do Li de presente! Se você quiser assim que o fanfic for finalizado eu dou todas as oito espadas dos Guardiões pra você! E quanto ao Hyoga, me desculpa amiga mas ele é MEU!!!!!!

Beijinhos para: _Patty, Lally, Dai, Miaka, Fabrini, Felipe S. Kai e Jenny-Ci._

Aqui eu me despeço, lembrem-se do botãozinho bonitinho "GO"! Ele ficou abandonado na última semana e está se sentindo muito solitário! Façam uma visitinha pra ele ^_~

__

Uma abraço pra quem leu e mais um beijo pra quem vai comentar!

__

Luci-chan


	12. O Feitiço da Guardiã

****

Capítulo XI – O Feitiço da Guardiã 

Sem alternativa Sakura resolveu fazer o que Li havia pedido. Correu até Tomoyo, Yan e Apolo, entrando novamente no templo. 

'Você não vai ajuda-lo Sakura?' – Tomoyo perguntou

'Não. Eu conheço Syaoran, se eu for lutar, ele primeiro vai pensar em me proteger para depois atacar o monstro.' 

Embora essas palavras saíssem da boca de Sakura não parecia ser ela quem as dizia. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão séria e determinada e sua voz expressava uma seriedade que não era típica da jovem Guardiã. Naquele momento ela parecia até ser outra pessoa. 

Sakura ajoelhou-se sem mais dizer uma palavra, cravou sua espada no chão e fechou os olhos para concentrar-se. Aos poucos seu corpo começou a brilhar, sendo envolvido por uma aura colorida, a barreira rosada de Sakura materializou-se ao redor de todo o templo. Ela então abriu os olhos para observar a batalha que Li travava contra Tsubame, ou seja lá o que ela fosse agora. O guerreiro golpeava a pele escamosa do monstro, cada vez que isso acontecia o dragão tentava atingir Li com suas garras. O guerreiro tentava desviar-se mas acabou sendo atingido algumas vezes. Sakura sentiu o coração apertar ao ver Li machucado. Percebendo a angústia da menina, Yan materializa sua espada e saí de dentro do escudo da Guardiã, sendo imediatamente seguido por Apolo. 

'Yan, o que você vai fazer?' – Sakura perguntou assustada com a atitude do jovem 

'Eu não fui muito com a cara desse tal de Li.' – respondeu já estando fora da barreira – 'Mas você parece se preocupar com ele, e não quero que fique triste se ele acabar morrendo.' – Terminou sem encara-la

'Muito obrigada, Yan.' – Ela agradeceu com um sorriso que não foi visto pelo Guardião do Sol, pois ele já corria na direção do monstro com sua espada em punho sendo acompanhado por Apolo. 

'Ele é uma pessoa muito gentil.' – Comentou Tomoyo

'Tem razão.' – Sakura concordou enquanto olhava com ternura para Yan 

Li acabara de escapar de mais uma rajada de fogo do dragão. Ele sentia que estava com uma pequena desvantagem, seu corpo estava machucado. O enorme monstro a sua frente também demonstrava alguns ferimentos, mas os do guerreiro eram bem piores. Foi quando ele sentiu algo vir na sua direção, pulou para o lado a tempo de desviar de uma rajada dourada que acertou em cheio o dragão, fazendo o animal dar alguns passos para trás, por causa da força do golpe. Quando virou-se para trás, Syaoran viu que o autor do ataque foi Yan, que estava acompanhado por Apolo.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' – Li falou irritado, enquanto encarava Yan 

'Caso não tenha percebido, mestre Yan acabou de salvar a sua vida. Deveria ser mais agradecido a ele.' – Disse Apolo

'Eu não quero que você morra agora, a Sakura ficaria muito triste se isso acontecesse.' – Yan falou calmamente

Li fechou ainda mais o semblante quando ouviu o Guardião do Sol dizer Sakura e não Kinomoto. Desde quando aquele jovem era tão íntimo de Sakura para chama-la pelo primeiro nome? Mas o guerreiro não teve muito tempo para continuar divagando sobre isso, pois o enorme monstro em que Tsubame havia se transformado logo recuperou-se do ataque de Apolo. Sem pensar duas vezes o Guardião das Trevas avançou sobre a enorme fera. Yan e Apolo tentaram aproximar-se para ajudar Li mas bateram de encontro à uma barreira negra.

'Que droga! O que aquele idiota fez?' – Yan praguejou enquanto socava a barreira

'Afaste-se mestre, eu vou tentar derruba-la.' 

Apolo lançou uma grande esfera de energia dourada, mas seu ataque foi facilmente repelido pela barreira.

'Parece que o Guardião das Trevas não quer nenhuma interferência em sua luta, mestre Yan.'

'Aquele imbecil está é pedindo para morrer.'

Na varanda do templo, Sakura e Tomoyo apenas assistiam a luta enquanto a Guardiã da Luz tentava manter seu escudo materializado. 

'Mas o que está acontecendo? Eu pensei que o Yan fosse ajudar o Li mas agora ela está parado sem fazer nada!' – Tomoyo disse confusa

'Eu não sei Tomoyo! Também não estou entendo direito!' – Sakura estava angustiada, assistir Syaoran lutando contra um monstro enorme deixava o coração da garota apertado

'Eu acho que Li está impedindo que Yan ou Apolo o ajudem.'

Quando viraram-se para procurar a dona da voz que havia dito aquilo, Sakura e Tomoyo encontraram Mizuki e Hibari, paradas logo atrás delas.

'Por que você acha isso, sacerdotisa Mizuki?' – Sakura perguntou

'Não é óbvio, minha criança?' – Mizuki olhou tristemente para Sakura – 'Assim como você fez, Li materializou uma barreira. Ele quer lutar sozinho, mantendo todos do lado de fora.'

'O Guardião das Trevas é um guerreiro muito orgulhoso.' – Hibari comentou

Sakura tirou a sua espada do chão e levantou-se, imediatamente o seu escudo desapareceu. 

'O que você vai fazer, Sakura?' – Tomoyo perguntou preocupada

'Já fiquei tempo demais parada aqui. Eu vou ajudar o Syaoran, ele querendo ou não.' – A garota correu para fora do templo, indo na direção onde Li travava a sua batalha.

'Espera, Sakura! É perigoso!' – Tomoyo tirou de seu bolso uma esfera de cor azul. Concentrou-se brevemente e logo estava em posse de sua arma, uma espada com a lâmina não muito longa e um tanto fina e um cabo azul ornamentado com detalhes em prata, na base da lâmina havia uma pedra azul clara. 

Quando alcançou Sakura, Tomoyo colocou-se ao lado de sua amiga, logo Yan e Apolo também juntaram-se às duas Guardiãs.

Kaho e Hibari continuaram na varanda do templo, apenas observando-os, aquela era uma luta dos Guardiões e não cabia à elas interferir. 

Com o peito ardendo Sakura viu Li ter as costas atingidas pelas enormes garras do dragão. O guerreiro caiu por causa do ferimento, mas levantou-se e novamente empunhou sua espada, ignorando a dor que sentia. Ela correu de encontro ao Guardião mas foi inútil, não conseguiu atravessar a barreira.

'Syaoran!' – Sakura gritava enquanto batia no escudo mágico com as mãos

'Calma, Sakura!' – Tomoyo segurou o braço da amiga 

'Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, Tomoyo!' – A jovem disse com os olhos rasos de lágrimas

'Não vai conseguir desfazer essa barreira apenas batendo nela, Sakura. Você precisa de uma magia poderosa para conseguir rompe-la.' – Yan falou

'Uma magia... Muito bem, então eu vou fazer uma magia!' – Sakura disse com determinação

'Com todo o respeito, mas acho que a senhorita não tem poder suficiente para isso. Eu mesmo já tentei e nem o meu ataque mais forte pôde ir contra o poder do Guardião das Trevas.' – Apolo afirmou encarando seriamente a menina de olhos verdes

Sakura trincou os dentes, já estava cansada de sempre ser subestimada, afinal ela também era uma Guardiã, e iria provar a todos o poder que tinha.

'Pois então olhe e aprenda!' – Ela disse lançando a Apolo um olhar desafiador

'O que você pretende fazer?' – Foi a vez de Tomoyo perguntar, desde que ela conhecera Sakura, nunca havia visto a garota ficar tão nervosa.

Ignorando totalmente a pergunta da jovem cantora, Sakura ergueu sua espada com a mão direita, deixando a arma na vertical, próxima ao seu corpo. Com a mão esquerda tocou a lâmina da espada e em seguida fechou os olhos, a imagem de Syaoran lutando com aquele monstro desconcentrava-a um pouco. 

'Espada da Luz, transforme em força o desejo de quem te empunha, e dê-me o poder necessário para derrotar o meu inimigo!' – Uma aura colorida e brilhante envolveu o corpo da garota, ela abriu os seus olhos, fixando-os na barreira à frente dela

Sakura segurou o cabo da espada com as duas mãos, e cortou o ar com a sua arma. Um raio colorido partiu da espada, atingindo em cheio a barreira. O escudo de Li não agüentou o ataque da Guardiã e desfez-se. Depois de ter quebrado a magia do Guardião das Trevas, o golpe de Sakura ainda atingiu o dragão, fazendo o grande animal uivar de dor. Aproveitando que o monstro estava distraído, Li saltou e cravou sua espada no peito do animal, bem onde Sakura havia atingido-o. A enorme fera caiu no chão, sangrando e debatendo-se. Uma aura violeta envolveu o dragão, e aos poucos Tsubame voltou à sua forma humana, tendo um grande machucado no peito.

Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, havia esforçado-se muito invocando aquela magia. Tomoyo, Yan e Apolo logo vieram ao socorro dela, preocupados com o estado da garota. A Guardiã levantou seus olhos e procurou por Li, viu que a situação do guerreiro era pior que a dela. 

Syaoran havia cravado sua espada na terra e apoiava-se nela, também estava de joelhos, respirava com dificuldade e o ferimento que tinha nas costas estava sangrando. 

A garota levantou-se com dificuldade e caminhou até o Guardião, quando estava ao lado dele suas pernas não agüentaram mais o peso do corpo e ela caiu novamente. Li segurou-a pela cintura, impedindo que ela desfalecesse, Sakura apoiou-se nos ombros do guerreiro e ergueu o rosto para fita-lo nos olhos.

'Graças a Deus isso terminou.' – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso

'Como você está?' – Li perguntou preocupado

'Tenho certeza que estou bem melhor do que você.'

Li sorriu de lado, ele havia visto a poderosa magia que a garota tinha invocado, estava muito orgulhoso dela. O guerreiro soltou a mão que ainda buscava apoio na espada e com ela envolveu mais forte a cintura de Sakura, naquele momento só o que ele queria era ter a garota perto de si. Yan ameaçou ir até lá para separa-los, mas Tomoyo colocou-se na frente dele.

'Deixe-os Yan.' – Tomoyo falou calmamente – 'Sakura e Li estão felizes porque conseguiram vencer a batalha. Não interrompa-os agora.'

'A Guardiã da Água tem razão, mestre. Deixe-os em paz.' – Apolo disse enquanto também caminhava para ficar à frente de Yan

O jovem Guardião apenas soltou um suspiro, resignado.

'Está bem.' – Ele disse contrariado.

Mizuki e Hibari observavam tudo, enquanto ainda estavam paradas no mesmo lugar de antes. Não haviam sequer saído do templo porque sabiam que aquela luta não pertencia à elas.

'Aqueles dois conseguiram, realmente são os Guardiões Supremos.' – Hibari comentou com admiração e respeito

'Sakura não tinha esse nível de magia quando vivia aqui. Li ensinou-a muito bem.' – Kaho abriu um sorriso, mas a felicidade imediatamente desapareceu de sua face quando ela viu que Tsubame buscava forças para levantar-se – 'Oh não!'

A sacerdotisa saiu correndo na direção de Sakura, deixando para trás uma confusa Hibari. Kaho sabia que a pequena flor de cerejeira estava correndo perigo.

Tsubame conseguiu sentar-se à custa de muito esforço. O machucado que tinha no peito sangrava e doía de uma maneira insuportável. 

'Mas que droga! Malditos sejam esses dois Guardiões!'

Levou uma mão ao cinto que usava e de lá tirou uma pequena adaga, olhou para Sakura e Li, que estavam abraçados, e seu rosto contorceu-se de ódio.

'Se eu matar pelo menos um deles, tenho certeza que o outro não vai querer viver por muito tempo. Esses dois não conseguem existir um sem o outro.'

Ela usou as últimas forças que ainda tinha para lançar a adaga. O pequeno punhal cortou o ar em grande velocidade e nenhum dos dois Guardiões percebeu a arma que vinha na direção deles. A adaga estava prestes a atingir Sakura quando algo colocou-se à frente dela, recebendo o ataque que foi direcionado à garota. Sakura e Li viraram o rosto e viram Kaho na frente deles, com uma adaga cravada na cintura. 

'Sacerdotisa Mizuki!' – Sakura gritou desvencilhando-se de Li e indo socorrer Kaho

A mulher ruiva caiu no chão, enquanto a roupa branca que usava começava a ser manchada de sangue. Li olhou ao seu redor, procurando o dono da arma que havia atingido Mizuki. Ele viu Tsubame, afastada alguns metros deles, tentando levantar-se.

'Maldita!' – Disse entre os dentes

A espada do guerreiro começou a mexer-se e, com apenas um olhar, Li fez a sua arma voar de encontro à Tsubame e atravessar o corpo da feiticeira. Ela caiu no chão, levou uma mão até o local onde a espada do Guardião havia atingindo-a, sentia que seu corpo estava despedaçando-se de dentro para fora, sabia que a partir de agora era só uma questão de minutos para que a sua morte chegasse. Mais uma vez seu corpo foi envolvido por sombras e desapareceu, deixando no local apenas a espada de Li, suja de sangue.

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Oi!!!! Tudo bom? ^__^ Aqui está o capítulo 11 e agora sem nenhum atraso ^.^ 

Sabem nessa semana eu também estou explodindo de felicidade!!!!! É que eu recebi cartinhas da _Andy, Rô_e _Lally_^___^ Aposto como vocês devem me achar meio esquisitinha... afinal em todas as notas eu digo e repito que estou super feliz ^^' Não pensem que a minha vida é um mar-de-rosas, tenho problemas como qualquer outra pessoa e não são raros os dias em que eu acordo com um super mau humor ¬¬" Mas com amigas tão maravilhosas com as que eu tenho é impossível ficar triste!

Mas deixando de lado o momento amizade, vamos falar um pouquinho sobre esse capítulo ^^ Ui ui ui aquele abraço do Li e da Sakurinha ficou muito fofo! Eu adoro escrever cenas S&S ^.^ Mas a Mizuki acabou sendo ferida Ç_Ç Leiam o próximo capítulo pra descobrirem o que vai acontecer com ela! E confiram o castigo que eu vou dar pra Tsubame! Nesse fanfic os malvados não escapam ilesos! Fala sério, eu detesto aquelas novelas em que a vilã maltrata um monte a mocinha e depois acaba indo pra um sanatório qualquer ¬¬" Por isso que a muito tempo eu já desisti de assistir novelas... o final é SEMPRE o mesmo! Só tem algumas variações, mas a base é a mesma. 

Agradecimentos à _Rô_! Eu não poderia desejar uma amiga e revisora mais perfeita do que ela!!!! Pode lançar o desafio lá no blog!!! Eu topo! Estou disposta a duelar pelo Hyoga!!!!!! O meu seqüestro ficou mesmo cômico hihihi... um dia eu ainda descubro de onde tiro essas idéias ^^"

Beijinhos para: _Patty_(eu também acho que o Yan é fofo, mas como ele é uma criação minha eu sou meio suspeita pra falar...), _Fab_(minha bebezinha fofa! Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^.^), _DianaLua_(discordo totalmente!!! O Hyoga é MUITO, MUITO, MUITO MEU!!!! Sobre May e Shido eu ainda estou me decidindo, depois te mando um e-mail pra falar sobre isso ok?), _Miaka_(acho que eu vou estar no ICQ nesse fim de semana, aparece por lá pra conversarmos ^^), _Felipe S. Kai _(Yan e Li não vão mesmo com a cara um do outro ¬¬" mas apesar das hostilidades não vai sair nenhuma briga) e _Jenny-Ci_(eu ADORO o Li com esse jeitinho grosso e machista!) 

Acho que era só isso pessoal, agora eu adoraria que você clicassem no botãozinho "GO" e postassem a sua review ^__^ Digam qual parte vocês mais gostaram, qual parte detestaram, podem criticar bastante e elogiar mais ainda hehehe... Enfim, me deixem o seu recadinho porque esse fanfic é escrito unicamente para vocês e são as suas opiniões que fazem com que ele continue existindo! 

__

Beijos e até semana que vêm!

Luci-chan 


	13. Pequenas Lembranças

****

Capítulo XII – Pequenas Lembranças 

Sakura apertava as mãos com força e mordia o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e ela lutava para não chorar. Ao contrário da garota, Li estava sentado com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos fechados, parecia estar tranqüilo.

'Li...' – Sakura disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele – 'Você acha que a sacerdotisa Mizuki vai ficar bem?'

'Não sei.' – Abriu os olhos mas não encarou a garota 

Sakura segurou as lágrimas e engoliu o bolo que formou-se em sua garganta. - 'Eu não quero que ela morra!' – Gritou

'Acalme-se. Seus gritos ou lágrimas não ajudarão em nada.'

A Guardiã suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se emburrada. A indiferença de Li era insuportável, às vezes ela tinha uma vontade louca de dar um soco no Guardião, quem sabe assim ele não descesse de seu pedestal? Sentou-se ao lado de Tomoyo em um sofá que ficava do outro lado da sala. A cantora repousou uma das mãos no ombro de Sakura, fazendo a jovem voltar-se para ela. Sorriu de forma meiga, tentando passar confiança e tranqüilidade para a amiga, sabia que isso era tudo o que poderia fazer por ela nesse momento. 

Yan, que estava em pé apoiado no batente da porta, observava com atenção a interação entre as duas Guardiãs, por um instante passou diante de seus olhos um flash com uma imagem semelhante àquela. Balançou a cabeça, tentando dissipar os pensamentos. Virou-se e abriu a porta, saindo da sala logo em seguida. Caminhou alguns metros pelo corredor até que encontrou-se com Hibari, que vinha na direção oposta carregando uma pequena bacia. 

'Como está a senhorita Mizuki?' – Perguntou assim que aproximou-se da moça

'Eu já fiz um curativo, felizmente ela não perdeu muito sangue. Mas está com muita febre.' – Disse enquanto desviava de Yan e continuava a caminhar pelo corredor

'Febre? Mas por que ela está com febre?' – Começou a seguir Hibari

'Isso eu não sei.' – Ela abriu uma porta que dava para a cozinha e entrou. Colocou a bacia embaixo da torneira da pia e abriu-a. 

'Acha que ela tem chances de se recuperar?' – Yan perguntou cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na mesa

'Prometo que farei o possível para ajuda-la, Yan.' – ficou pensativa por alguns instantes – 'Mas não posso lhe garantir nada.' – Fechou a torneira e pegou a bacia, agora cheia de água

'Eu te ajudo com isso.' – Yan prontificou-se em pegar a bacia das mãos de Hibari e leva-la até o quarto onde Kaho estava repousando.

Tsubame estava deitada no chão de uma sala escura, seu ferimento ainda doía e sangrava muito. Foi quando ouviu passos se aproximarem dela, sua magia estava extremamente debilitada mas ela pôde reconhecer a presença de Shido. Mordeu os lábios, para não soltar um grito de dor perante o seu mestre.

'Você falhou, Tsubame.' – Disse olhando para ela com nojo.

'Por favor me perdoe, mestre.' – Ela tossiu, cuspindo um pouco de sangue

Shido abriu um sorriso de puro deboche. 'Acha mesmo que eu vou perdoar um verme inútil como você?'

Tsubame sentiu ódio daquele homem, se havia um culpado por ela estar passando por tudo aquilo, esse alguém era Shido. Por culpa dele ela fora ferida e agora estava morrendo.

'Só quero que você me diga uma coisa, Tsubame.' – abaixou-se para ficar na altura dela – 'Como está a minha amada Liho?'

Foi a vez de Tsubame sorrir, sabia que iria morrer mas antes disso iria vingar-se de Shido. - 'Ela está apaixonada pelo Guardião das Trevas, como sempre foi.' 

'Não! Ela sempre foi apaixonada por mim, só está um pouco confusa!'

'Até quando pretende iludir-se com essa desculpa? Todos sabem que Liho nunca te amou, o coração dela sempre pertenceu ao Guardião das Trevas.'

'Cale-se, sua vadia imprestável!' – Ele levantou-se 

'Acho que toquei na sua ferida.' – Ela disse com um sorriso

'Já chega! Você vai morrer agora, Tsubame!' – Ele concentrou uma esfera de energia negra em sua mão direita desferindo-a contra a feiticeira. 

Tsubame apenas fechou os olhos, a espera do ataque que daria fim ao seu sofrimento. Quando a energia atingiu o seu peito o corpo dela foi transformado em cinzas. 

Shido apenas observou a mulher virar pó na sua frente. Abaixou-se, olhando para o sangue dela que ainda manchava o chão da sala. Tirou de seu casaco um pequeno vidro e um conta-gotas. Com cuidado, ele pegou um pouco do sangue de Tsubame do sangue de Tsubame e guardou-o no frasco.

'Isso pode ser útil mais tarde.' – Disse com um sorriso. Levantou-se novamente e saiu daquela sala, carregando em suas mãos o vidro que continha o sangue de Tsubame.

Kaho abriu os olhos lentamente, seu corpo estava cansado e sua cabeça parecia estar rodando. Ela desviou o olhar do teto e viu Hibari, sentada ao seu lado. 

'Hibari...' – Ela disse em tom baixo

'Não tente se esforçar senhorita Kaho, é melhor não falar nada.'

Ignorando o pedido da moça, Mizuki sentou-se no futon e tentou levantar.

'Não, senhorita Kaho!' – Hibari segurou-a pelos ombros, impedindo-a de levantar – 'A senhorita está machucada, deve ficar repousando!'

'Agradeço a sua preocupação, Hibari, mas eu já estou bem.' – Disse afastando-se da garota. Levantou um pouco a blusa que estava usando e retirou as faixas que envolviam a sua cintura. 

Hibari arregalou os olhos quando viu que o ferimento de Kaho já havia cicatrizado. Na verdade nem sequer haviam vestígios dele, parecia que a sacerdotisa jamais havia sido ferida. 

Mizuki levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. – 'Estou cansada agora, vou tomar um banho e depois irei me deitar. Por favor Hibari, diga a Sakura que eu já estou bem.' – Depois de dizer isso ela saiu do cômodo. 

Uma bela mulher estava sentada em um pequeno banco em frente a uma grande penteadeira feita de mogno. Ela olhava-se no espelho enquanto escovava seus cabelos loiros, cacheados e compridos, chegando até os seus quadris.Seus olhos eram cinzentos, contrastando com a sua pele pálida. Usava um longo vestido vermelho e justo, realçando as suas curvas. Terminou de arrumar-se e colocou a escova em cima da penteadeira. Então olhou atentamente o seu reflexo no espelho, com as mãos pegou duas mechas frontais de seu cabelo e puxou-as para trás da cabeça, talvez prendesse-os daquele jeito. Foi quando sentiu duas mãos repousarem sobre as suas. Virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios e encarou os olhos verde-água que fitavam-na com tanto amor. Ken abaixou-se até ficar na altura da moça e acariciou-lhe a face gentilmente antes de beijar rapidamente os lábios dela.

'Como está a minha bela noiva?' – Perguntou com um sorriso

'Muito bem.'

'Já soube das novidades, minha querida?' – Perguntou levantando-se 

'Não.' – ela também levantou-se – 'O que aconteceu, Ken?'

'Tsubame foi morta.' – Falou sem demonstrar emoção

'Foi o Shido?'

Ken apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ela virou-se para o espelho e ficou lá parada, olhando em silêncio para o seu reflexo.

'O que foi? Você ficou triste?' – Ken perguntou, abraçando-a por trás

'Não. Só estava pensando em uma coisa.' – Ela respondeu sem virar-se

'Em quê?'

'Você deixaria o seu irmão me matar, Ken?' – Perguntou após ter ficado alguns segundos em silêncio

Ken forçou-a a ficar de frente para ele e então pegou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos, olhando fixamente para os olhos cinzas da moça.

'Nunca. Ouviu bem, Yoko? Eu jamais permitiria que alguém sequer encostasse em você. Eu te amo.' – Ele tinha um olhar sério, deixando claro que não mentia

Yoko sorriu e beijou seu noivo com carinho. Em seguida Ken abraçou-a, ela apoio a cabeça no ombro de seu noivo e, invisível ao olhos dele, um sorriso malicioso formou-se nos lábios dela.

____________________________

__

'Você está lutando muito mal hoje!' – Ele riu, observando o rosto da moça a sua frente ficar vermelho de raiva.

'Cale-se!' – A garota de olhos verdes avançou sobre o seu oponente. Tentava golpea-lo de todas as maneiras mas não estava obtendo sucesso em suas investidas, ele conseguia defender-se dos ataques sem muito esforço.

'Você não aprende mesmo, Liho. Quantas vezes já não te disse que: se está enfrentando um inimigo mais forte não deve ataca-lo diretamente?'

'Quem disse que você é mais forte do que eu?!'

'Será que além de tonta agora você também é surda?' – sorriu de lado quando viu a expressão contrariada dela – 'Fui EU quem disse.' 

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Se havia uma coisa que ela odiava em Liao, era essa mania de debochar dos outros. Sem pensar duas vezes tentou ataca-lo novamente mas, ao invés de esquivar-se, Liao bloqueou o ataque com a sua espada. Usando um rápido contra-golpe ele fez com que sua oponente ficasse desarmada. 

A garota observou a sua espada cravada no chão de madeira da sala e franziu a testa, voltando a encarar Liao. Colocou-se em posição de luta, já que estava sem a sua espada lutaria de mãos vazias.

'Você não desiste mesmo, não é?' – Meneou a cabeça ao ver o quanto aquela garota era teimosa. Largou a espada e posicionou-se, se era uma luta o que ela queria então era isso o que daria a ela.

Liho iniciou a batalha, tentou acerta-lo com um soco, mas ele desviou e em seguida pegou um dos pulsos da garota e torceu o braço dela para trás.

'Definitivamente hoje não é o seu dia.' – Falou enquanto mantinha o pulso dela preso

'Solte-me, Liao!' – Ela debatia-se, tendo se livrar do guerreiro mas seu esforço era em vão. 

Ele apenas riu vendo o desespero com que a garota tentava soltar-se e apertou o pulso dela com ainda mais força. 

'Não vou te soltar...' – abaixou a cabeça até ficar na altura de Liho – 'Ainda não terminei com você...' – sussurrou as palavras no ouvido dela, causando arrepios no corpo da jovem. Soltou levemente o pulso dela, apenas o suficiente para vira-la de frente para si. Com o braço que tinha livre envolveu a cintura da moça, trazendo-a para mais perto. Encarou os olhos cor esmeralda de sua amada por alguns momentos, quando a viu sorrir, do mesmo jeito doce de sempre, apertou-a ainda mais contra seu corpo e repousou seus lábios sobre os dela... 

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente e sentou-se na cama enquanto levava uma das mãos até a testa. Outra vez aquele sonho... bem, na verdade não era exatamente o mesmo. A situação era diferente, mas as pessoas presentes no sonho eram as mesmas, embora não conseguisse lembrar de como eram os seus rostos Sakura sabia que eles deveriam estar felizes... desejava uma felicidade semelhante à essa para si... Balançou a cabeça para dissipar aqueles pensamentos. Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto, sabia que não conseguiria pegar no sono novamente, precisava de ar puro. 

A Guardiã saiu de dentro do templo e caminhou pelo pátio onde costumavam ser realizados os festivais. Chegou até um lago que ficava escondido bem nos fundos do templo, arregalou os olhos ao ver que Li também estava lá. O guerreiro sentiu a presença de Sakura e virou-se para fita-la. A garota ficou um tanto sem jeito e desviou o olhar. Ela aproximou-se do lago e sentou-se no deck de madeira, observando a Lua crescente que era refletida nas águas escuras do lago. 

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Li perguntou enquanto observava-a atentamente

'Não é nada, apenas não consigo dormir.' – respondeu tranqüilizando assim o guerreiro – 'E você?'

'Também estou sem sono.' – sentou-se ao lado dela e também dirigiu o seu olhar para o mesmo ponto que Sakura observava. Franziu a testa quando percebeu que não havia nada além de água naquele lago. – 'Por que não tem peixes aqui?'

'Esse lago serve para predizer o futuro através do reflexo da Lua.' – Sakura respondeu deixando de fitar as águas e desviou sua atenção para Li – 'O lago com peixes fica do outro lado do templo.'

Li sorriu de lado ao pensar no quanto Sakura era ingênua. – 'Acredita mesmo que pode-se predizer o futuro apenas pelo reflexo da Lua?' – Debochou

'Claro que sim.' – disse com segurança – 'Por que você não tenta?'

O Guardião refletiu por alguns instantes mas enfim resolveu aceitar, afinal não teria nada a perder. 

'Está bem, Sakura. Só para provar que essa sua teoria é ridícula.'

A garota sorriu e meneou a cabeça, Li era mesmo muito arrogante. _"Mas ele também é muito gentil" _– Ela pensou. 

Quando estava diante de outras pessoas o Guardião das Trevas era sempre frio e altivo, mas quando não tinha ninguém por perto ele a tratava com gentileza, até mesmo com carinho. 

Li franziu a testa ao perceber que uma imagem começava a formar-se diante na água. Estava meio borrada mas dava para distinguir a silhueta de duas pessoas. Aos poucos a imagem foi tomando forma, o guerreiro arregalou os olhos ao ver que as pessoas eram ele e Sakura. Eles estavam em um jardim, mais precisamente o jardim da mansão Li em Hong Kong, e o Syaoran da imagem abraçava Sakura e a beijava. – "_Mas o que é isso?" _– Pensou assustado enquanto a imagem começava a desaparecer. 

O guerreiro levantou-se e olhou para a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado, ela observava-o com curiosidade e uma grande surpresa estampada em seus olhos verdes. Li desviou o olhar, não conseguiria encarar por muito tempo aquele par de esmeraldas. Virou-se e começou a se afastar do lago.

'Onde você vai?' – Sakura perguntou, confusa, enquanto também levantava-se 

'Eu vou dormir.' – respondeu sem virar-se para ela – 'E você deveria fazer o mesmo.' – Caminhou de volta para o templo sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Sakura virou-se para o lago e fitou-o novamente, perguntando-se o que Li teria visto que deixou-o tão perturbado. Por fim resolveu voltar para dentro do templo e tentar pegar no sono, embora tivesse certeza de que passaria a noite em claro. 

Continua...

****

N/A: _Olá! Eu sei que vocês devem estar bravos pela demora em atualizar, mas antes de jogarem tomates podres em mim posso me justificar? Olha o que aconteceu é que eu passei por uma crise séria nas últimas semanas. De repente eu fui tentar escrever e vi que não era isso o que eu queria... quer dizer, o fanfic começou a tomar um rumo que eu não estava gostando muito. Comecei a desanimar e confesso que cheguei até a pensar em jogar tudo pro alto e desistir! Mas sei que não posso fazer isso, seria uma injustiça com vocês né? _

Então tomei uma decisão que eu julgo ser a mais correta, irei reescrever o fanfic a partir do capítulo 12. Esse capítulo já foi reescrito, no original a Mizuki morria, decidi mudar isso e mais uma porção de coisas que eu já tinha escrito. O ruim é que não tenho mais nenhum capítulo pronto, então agora não vou mais poder atualizar semanalmente. Peço que me desculpem, eu não deveria ter começado a publicar esse fanfic sem antes ter finalizado, foi um erro meu e eu tenho plena consciência disso. 

Não sei quando o capítulo 13 estará pronto, mas acho que não irá levar mais que duas semanas, pelo menos é o que eu pretendo. Por favor, tenham só mais um pouquinho de paciência está bem?

Essa semana quero fazer uma agradecimento especial para a minha grande amiga **Rô**,não só por ter revisado esse capítulo mas também por ter me ajudado quando eu estava em crise. Rô mesmo sem você ter dito eu sabia que estava me apoiando e torcendo pra que eu melhorasse o meu astral, agradeço a Deus por colocado você no meu caminho ^___^ 

Um beijo mega especial para a **Patty**, sua review foi mesmo a 100ª ^___^ Obrigado amiga, fico feliz que tenha sido você ^^ Sei que estou atrasada, mas obrigado pelo agradinho que você colocou lá no blog pelo meu níver, o Li estava muito fofinho naquela foto ^.^ Eu adorei!

Obrigadas por todas as reviews! Nem acredito que já cheguei a 100! Espero que continuem comentando, nesse momento meio conturbado a opinião de vocês será mais do que fundamental para mim!

Beijos e até mais!

****

Luci-chan


	14. Primeiro Beijo

****

Capítulo XIII – Primeiro Beijo

__

Hong Kong

Alguns dias depois...

Sakura e Tomoyo estavam de posse de suas espadas, elas treinavam juntas já fazia algumas horas, ambas estavam cansadas. 

'Ei, Tomoyo...' – Sakura falou enquanto defendia-se de um golpe

'O que foi?'

'Você não acha que o Li anda meio estranho?' – Disse lembrando-se que o guerreiro estava um tanto antipático com ela desde que voltaram do Japão. Bem, Li Syaoran sempre foi meio antipático, só que ultimamente ele parecia estar extremamente chateado com alguma coisa.

'Por que diz isso?' – Tomoyo aparou um golpe que vinha por cima de sua cabeça e em seguida empurrou a espada de Sakura, livrando-se momentaneamente da Guardiã da Luz.

'Ele não quis vir treinar comigo e isso é estranho. Ele NUNCA fica sem treinar...'

Tomoyo girou e preparou-se para golpear a cintura de Sakura. – 'É que o Li deparou-se com um grande problema e está sofrendo muito!' – Falou sem conseguir conter o riso.

Sakura parou o golpe de Tomoyo, levando a sua espada de encontro à arma da jovem cantora. Girou o pulso, fazendo com que, tanto ela quanto Tomoyo perdessem a posse de suas armas.

'O que você quer dizer com isso, Tomoyo?' – Perguntou com um olhar confuso, típico de quem não entendeu nada.

A Guardiã da Água teve que segurar-se para abafar a gargalhada. Como Sakura podia ser tão distraída? – 'Não é nada, Sakura! Vamos deixar uma incógnita nesse assunto, está bem?' – Falou com um grande sorriso de divertimento enquanto pegava sua espada do chão e transformava-a de volta em esfera, dando fim ao treinamento.

Li estava sentado em uma cadeira na biblioteca. As cortinas estavam todas fechadas e as luzes apagadas. O guerreiro tentava manter o cômodo o mais escuro possível, detestava lugares com muita claridade. Suspirou pesadamente, por mais que quisesse convencer-se de que tudo não passava de bobagem, ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem que vira refletida no lago do templo Tsukimine a mais de uma semana atrás. 

O Guardião levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que ficava atrás da cadeira onde estava sentado, abriu uma pequena fresta nas cortinas, iluminando um pouco o ambiente, o suficiente apenas para observar o jardim que ficava na frente da mansão. Contemplou a cerejeira mais velha, que já estava sem folhas e tinha os galhos cobertos pela fina neve que havia caído na madrugada anterior. Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar-se, aquela situação já estava tornando-se insuportável.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' 

Li virou-se e encontrou Tomoyo parada atrás dele, estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que a Guardiã da Água havia entrado na biblioteca. – 'Precisa de algo, Daidouji?'

A garota abriu um de seus doces sorrisos. – 'Não preciso de nada. É só que...' – desfez o sorriso e fitou Li seriamente – 'Você tem estado meio estranho, só queria saber se estava tendo algum problema.'

'Está preocupada comigo, Daidouji?' – Franziu a testa enquanto cruzava os braços, essa preocupação de Tomoyo era novidade para ele.

'É claro que me preocupo. Você me ajudou quando eu estava correndo perigo, por isso se você tiver um problema eu também quero te ajudar.'

'Agradeço o seu interesse mas saiba que não é nada com o que eu não possa lidar.' – Virou-se para a janela novamente, tentando encerrar aquela conversa.

'Errado. Você está confuso porque nunca viveu isso antes e agora está tentando ignorar a Sakura desde que voltamos do Japão.'

Li franziu levemente a testa ao ouvir o nome da Guardiã da Luz – 'O que a Sakura tem a ver com isso?'

'No fundo você sabe que está assim por causa dela... Então, quando pretende contar à Sakura?' 

'Contar o quê?'

'Que você gosta dela!' – a cantora afirmou entusiasmada.– 'A Sakura é uma garota distraída e não irá perceber os seus sentimentos a menos que você fale!' 

O guerreiro apenas fitou Tomoyo com o canto dos olhos e em seguida voltou a observar a cerejeira através da janela com a mesma expressão impassível de sempre. – 'E quem disse que eu gosto dela?'

'É claro que você gosta! Está estampado na sua cara!' – ela sorriu – 'Sabe Li, existem vários tipos de sentimentos mas é necessário transforma-los em palavras para que se possa entende-los. É verdade que existem sentimentos que se guardam dentro do peito, mas... você acha que pode guardar os seus sentimentos?' 

O Guardião nada disse, apenas permaneceu parado, analisando as palavras de Tomoyo. Ela virou-se e saiu da biblioteca, sua parte já estava feita, agora só faltava que Li resolvesse escutar seu coração e admitisse o que estava sentindo. 

__

"Ai que encantador!" – Tomoyo pensou enquanto os seus olhos violetas brilhavam ao imaginar o quanto era emocionante receber uma declaração de amor. 

~*~*~*~

Pelas frestas das grandes cortinas que cobriam as janelas daquele aposento podia-se ver o céu nublado e a garoa fina que caía lá fora. Um jovem, sentado em uma grande poltrona, apenas observava a lenha que crepitava na lareira. As faíscas de fogo refletiam nas lentes dos óculos que ele usava, fazendo com que seus olhos, num tom de azul meia-noite, brilhassem ainda mais. Ele trazia uma expressão serena em sua face, e parecia estar esperando, pacientemente, por algo, ou alguém, que não tardaria a chegar. 

Subitamente uma das janelas daquela sala foi aberta e um suave vento entrou por ela, dominando todo o aposento. O jovem de olhos azuis permaneceu parado, enquanto o vento envolvia-o, balançando levemente os seus cabelos negros. Assim como apareceu, do nada o vento dissipou-se. Deixando naquela sala apenas um jovem com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar misterioso.

'Não falta muito agora...' – Ele disse.

~*~*~*~

Sakura estava sentada em uma poltrona perto da porta que dava para a sacada de seu quarto. As cortinas estavam todas abertas, deixando que o fraco sol de inverno iluminasse o cômodo. Ela segurava um livro na frente do rosto e tinha uma expressão muito compenetrada. Kero, que estava deitado no colo de sua mestra, olhou primeiro para o livro e depois para Sakura.

'Ei Sakura já faz quase meia hora que você está na mesma página! Como você lê devagar!'

A garota suspirou, fechando o livro, e em seguida colocou-o sobre uma mesinha que estava ao lado da poltrona. – 'Na verdade eu nem estava prestando atenção na leitura.'

'Então para quê ficar com um livro aberto na frente do rosto se não queria ler? Você é meio estranha...' – Comentou dando de ombros

'Estava tentando me distrair...' – espreguiçou-se levemente na poltrona – 'É chato não ter nada para fazer.' – Ela falou aborrecida

'Já que têm tanto tempo livre, deveria treinar mais a sua magia.' – Kero alfinetou 

'Ah não! Eu treinei durante a manhã inteira com Tomoyo e acho que já está de bom tamanho!' 

Kero voou e parou na frente do rosto da garota. – 'Eu não te entendo Sakura. Você reclama quando tem que ir treinar e também reclama quando pode ficar descansando! Você é uma garota muito indecisa...'

Ela levantou-se da poltrona e jogou-se em cima da cama. – 'Esse lugar é um tédio!' – rolou e ficou deitada de costas na cama, fitando o teto – 'Kero você já reparou que aqui todos vivem de cara amarrada? Aqueles tais anciões são os piores! Eles me olham com uma cara tão feia que chega até a dar medo! A única que é gentil comigo é a senhora Yelan...' – sorriu ao lembrar-se da mãe de Syaoran – 'Ela se parece um pouco com a sacerdotisa Mizuki... além de ser uma mulher muito bonita e educada!' – sentou-se na cama e olhou para o seu protetor – 'Kero você acha que um dia eu poderei ser igual a ela?'

O pequeno guardião franziu a testa e quase soltou um "eu duvido", mas sabia que Sakura ficaria chateada se ouvisse isso. Na verdade ele não queria que sua mestra mudasse, ele gostava dela com essa personalidade alegre e até certo ponto infantil, não gostaria que ela fosse como Yelan Li. Não que a chinesa fosse uma má pessoa, ele só achava que Sakura não combinava com aquele estilo altivo e conservador de Yelan. – 'Prefiro você do jeito que é Sakura!' – Ele respondeu depois de ponderar por alguns minutos. 

A Guardiã da Luz abriu um doce sorriso para o pequeno ser alado – 'Obrigada Kero.'

~*~*~*~

Shido estava sentado confortavelmente em sua cama, ele examinava alguns papéis quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta. Yura entrou no aposento e cravou seus olhos em Shido, que sequer incomodou-se em olha-la. A ruiva cruzou o quarto, caminhando de maneira sedutora e sentou-se na cama. Pegou os papéis que Shido segurava, atraindo assim a atenção dele. 

'O que está fazendo?' – Perguntou abrindo um sorriso

'Estou ocupado Yura.' – Shido tentou pegar os papéis que a moça segurava mas ela levantou-se e deu uns passo para trás, enquanto escondia os papéis atrás de seu corpo.

'Ora Shido! Você passou o dia inteiro enfurnado nesse quarto!' – riu de lado – 'E o pior: sem fazer nada interessante...' – Pronunciou lentamente a última palavra

Shido levantou-se da cama e caminhou até Yura, abraçou-a pela cintura e encostou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a. Porém, assim que alcançou os papéis que ela escondia ele interrompeu o beijo e afastou-se.

'Isso foi um golpe baixo, Shido!' – Ela reclamou enquanto recuperava o fôlego

'Já deveria estar acostumada, minha querida Yura.'

Tudo bem...' – ela sorriu e aproximou-se novamente – 'Mas por que você não termina o que começou?' – Envolveu o pescoço de Shido com os seus braços e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Os lábios estavam prestes a se tocar novamente quando a porta foi aberta, interrompendo-os.

Haguen fitou-os de maneira inexpressiva e entrou no quarto. – 'Saia Yura, preciso falar com o mestre Shido.'

A moça encarou seu mestre, esperando pela resposta dele. Shido beijou-a levemente e sorriu. – 'Continuamos mais tarde.' – Yura assentiu e afastou-se dele, antes de sair ainda fez uma careta para Haguen. 

'Yura está tornando-se inconveniente.' – Haguen disse enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

'Deixa-a em paz.' – Shido sorriu – 'Ela é um bom brinquedo.'

'Pode ter quantas mulheres quiser mestre. Desde que isso não o distraia de seu principal objetivo.'

'Não se preocupe, eu sei separar a diversão das responsabilidades.' – sentou-se em uma poltrona – 'O que você queria?'

'Ishizo já contou-lhe sobre o quinto Guardião?' – Perguntou enquanto sentava-se em outra poltrona

'Sim.' – Shido fechou o semblante – 'É um dos elementais, não é mesmo?'

'Foi o que ela disse...' – Deu de ombros

'Menos mal.' – cruzou os braços e jogou a cabeça para trás – 'Só que isso não diminui os nossos problemas.'

'Eu sei, mestre. Metade dos Guardiões já estão reunidos, e o pior é que o poder das Trevas e da Luz já foi despertado. O senhor, melhor do que ninguém, sabe como eles são poderosos quando unidos.'

Shido fitou o teto enquanto a imagem da Guardiã da Luz formava-se em sua mente. – 'Eu não deveria ter deixado a Liho partir. Mas ela não lembrava-se de praticamente nada, seria inútil mante-la aqui. Sem passar pelas batalhas seria ainda mais difícil para ela lembrar-se de tudo...'

Haguen meneou a cabeça, desanimado. Seu mestre estava com seus pensamentos localizados na última pessoa em que eles deveriam estar naquele momento. A presença daquela menina de olhos verdes já havia provado ser um grande empecilho nos seus planos, perguntava-se apenas quando Shido perceberia isso.

~*~*~*~

Sakura estava sentada em um sofá na biblioteca. Tinha um caderno apoiado em seu colo e observava as estrelas através da grande janela que havia no aposento. Suspirou e encolheu-se um pouco dentro do casaco que usava, pelo visto aquele inverno seria bem frio. Subitamente ela virou o rosto para a porta do aposento e sorriu, não levou mais do que alguns segundos para Li entrar.

'O que está fazendo, Sakura?' – O Guardião perguntou enquanto aproximava-se do sofá onde ela estava sentada.

'Estou respondendo uma carta que a sacerdotisa Mizuki mandou.'

'Deveria fazer isso na sala, você ficaria mais confortável perto da lareira. Está meio frio aqui.' – Disse enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela 

Sakura sorriu ainda mais, a preocupação que Li demonstrava a deixava feliz. – 'Eu gosto daqui. Dá para ver as estrelas.' – apontou para a grande janela que estava na parede oposta, bem de frente para o sofá.

'É melhor você ir dormir Sakura. Deixe a carta para amanhã.' 

Ela assentiu e fechou o caderno. Levantou-se e olhou para Li. – 'Você vem?'

'Não.' – ele também levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa, parou atrás dela e abriu as gavetas procurando por alguma coisa – 'Tenho que revisar um contrato para amanhã.'

Ela suspirou e colocou o caderno sobre o sofá. Caminhou até Li e parou ao lado dele. – 'Então vou ficar aqui, para te fazer companhia.'

'Não, Sakura.' – fitou-a seriamente – 'Vá dormir.'

'Você tem evitado falar comigo desde que voltamos de Tomoeda.' – ela disse de forma triste – 'Por acaso eu fiz alguma coisa que te deixou chateado?'

Deus, ele detestava quando ela ficava triste daquele jeito. E o pior é que ele nunca sabia como consola-la. – 'Não, você não fez nada.' – levou a mão até a face da garota e colocou uma mecha dos cabelos dela trás da orelha – 'Desculpe-me.'

Sakura arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Jamais pensou que viveria para ouvir um pedido de desculpas vindo de Li. Sorriu e aproximou-se dele, repousou sua cabeça no peito do Guardião e fechou os olhos. – 'Não precisa pedir desculpas, só me prometa que não fará isso de novo.'

Li colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela, tentando conforta-la. – 'Eu prometo.'

'Eu te amo...' – Aquelas palavras não passaram de um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para que Syaoran pudesse ouvi-las. 

O guerreiro afastou-se de Sakura e encarou os olhos verdes da garota. – 'O que disse?'

Sakura corou e abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar insistente do Guardião. Na verdade ela não sabia direito porque de repente disse a Li que o amava. Mas naquele momento, aquilo pareceu-lhe a coisa certa a se fazer. Era como se fosse algo tão indispensável que ela não sabia como poderia ter vivido tanto tempo sem dizer aquilo. 

Li deu alguns passos para trás e passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos castanhos, tentando acalmar-se. – _"Por Deus ela me ama!" _– ele pensou enquanto olhava de relance para Sakura. Abriu um pequeno sorriso ponderando que isso não era de todo mal, afinal Sakura era muito bonita. Os cabelos cor de mel, agora longos, caíam-lhe como uma cascata pelas costas e os olhos verdes pareciam estar brilhando ainda mais do que normal naquela noite. _– "Daidouji tinha razão, eu gosto dela." – _constatou lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a Guardiã da Água a algumas horas atrás. Com apenas dois passos cruzou a distância que separava-o da garota e parou na frente dela.

Sakura levantou o rosto e viu que Li fitava-a de maneira terna. O Guardião envolveu-a com seus braços, puxando-a para mais perto dele, e abaixou a cabeça, até ficar na altura do ombro dela. – 'Eu gosto de você, Sakura.' – disse baixinho no ouvido da garota. Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao sentir a respiração de Li tão próxima à sua pele. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, era verdade que, no fundo, esperava que Syaoran dissesse que também a amava. Mas tinha consciência de que, mesmo que ele sentisse isso, jamais admitiria. Pelo menos sabia que ele gostava dela.

Li beijou o topo da cabeça de Sakura e depois aproximou seu rosto do dela. Fitou os olhos de esmeralda por alguns momentos e então repousou seus lábios sobre os de Sakura, beijando-a levemente. O gesto não durou mais do que alguns segundos, logo ele afastou-se dela. – 'Já está tarde, é melhor ir dormir.'

Sakura concordou com a cabeça e desvencilhou-se do abraço do guerreiro. Pegou o caderno que repousava sobre o sofá e caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a e ainda deu um último sorriso a Li antes de sair da biblioteca.

Syaoran sentou-se na cadeira e abriu a terceira gaveta da mesa de mogno, pegou o contrato que teria que revisar e jogou-o sobre o móvel. Colocou os pés sobre a mesa e suspirou, na verdade não estava com a mínima de vontade de ler aquele maldito contrato. – _"São doces..." _– sorriu lembrando-se do gosto que tinham os lábios de Sakura.

Continua... 

****

N/A: _Olá! Como prometido aqui está o capítulo 13 dentro do prazo que eu havia dado ^^ Mas já aviso que eu não tenho previsão de quando vai sair o capítulo 14... vocês sabem como é final de ano né? Um confusão danada e correria atrás de nota, passei a última semana fazendo trabalhos e mais trabalhos que nem tive tempo de pensar no fanfic! E nessa próxima semana também não vai ser muito diferente... vou estar atolada de coisas pra fazer, as minhas professoras não dão folga! Provavelmente só vou poder voltar a escrever depois do dia 05, acho que daí as coisas vão dar uma normalizada (pelo menos é o que eu espero!)... antes disso, nem pensar. Sei que estou me tornando uma escritora bem relapsa por não dar nenhum prazo de quando saí o próximo capítulo... mas não há nada que eu possa fazer, no momento os estudos são a minha prioridade._

Agora eu quero mandar recadinhos para as minhas queridas amiguinhas virtuais:

****

Rô: nossa você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou adorando ficar comentando Saint Seiya com você pelo celular ^___^ É uma pena que os meus torpedos grátis acabam dia 30... Mas não tem problema, vou continuar te mandando mensagens sempre que puder, embora meus créditos sejam racionados ^^" Ah sim, obrigada por ter revisado!

****

Andy: ai amiga eu estou tão feliz por você ter voltado ao mundo virtual!!!!! Eu estava sentindo muitas saudades dos nossos e-mails!!! As cartas são super legais mas os e-mails chegam mais rápido hihihi... Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com "Flor Púrpura" é uma pena... mas não se deixe abater por causa disso, estou torcendo pra que tudo se resolva da melhor forma possível!

****

Patty (a dona do Shiryu): Viu só amiga agora está mais do que oficializado, você é só você é a dona do Shiryu!!! E é melhor que ninguém mais se meta a tentar roubar ele de você! Depois vou te contar sobre os meus planos para a Kaho e quero saber a sua opinião ok? Muito obrigada por todo o incentivo e parabéns pelo seu novo fanfic!

Beijinhos para: Lallynha, DarkAngel, Suu-chan, Miaka, Jenny e Felipe. Obrigada pelo apoio que vocês me deram através de suas reviews! Prometo que não vou desistir! 

Um grande abraço!

****

Sininho (apelido inventado pela Rô e adotado pela Patty e pela Andy ^^)


	15. O Sopro do Vento

****

Capítulo XIV – O Sopro do Vento

Sakura, deitada em sua cama, fitava o teto do quarto. Desviou os olhos para o relógio, que repousava sobre a sua mesinha de cabeceira, ele já marcava 3:40 da madrugada. Puxou os cobertores e fechou os olhos, tentando pegar no sono. Suspirou, aquilo era inútil, não conseguiria dormir. Não enquanto a imagem de Li continuasse a invadir sua mente. – _"Por que eu disse que o amava?" _– ela indagou-se em pensamento.

Poderia até parecer estranho, mas, naquele momento, a jovem sentiu como se as palavras escapassem de sua boca sem que pudesse controla-las. De repente ela viu declarando-se a Li, aquilo pareceu-lhe familiar e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Por alguns segundos ela sentiu como se não controlasse mais seu corpo. Só o que havia restado era um pedacinho de si, que perdera-se no meio de uma grande mistura de sentimentos. 

Uma lágrima silenciosa escapou de seus olhos e Sakura enxugou-a antes que cruzasse o seu rosto. – 'Syaoran...' – ela sussurrou antes de, finalmente, adormecer. 

~*~*~*~

Na manhã seguinte, Tomoyo acordara com uma corrente de ar que invadia o seu quarto. Olhou para a janela, ainda sonolenta, e viu que havia esquecido de fecha-la. Levantou-se da cama e cruzou o cômodo, ela sentia que aquele vento era um pouco estranho, ele a envolvia e parecia tentar sussurrar algo em seus ouvidos. Parou em frente a janela e abriu as cortinas. Tomoyo fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela brisa gelada balançar seus longos cabelos negros. 

'Por que você está me chamando?' – Não houve resposta, o vento apenas começou a soprar mais forte. Tomoyo levou uma mão ao peito e sorriu – 'Está bem. Se é o que deseja, então eu irei com você.'

A Guardiã foi envolvida por um redemoinho e começou a levitar. Ela perdeu os sentidos e desapareceu em meio a diversos pontos brilhantes, tudo o que restou naquele quarto foi a brisa leve que não havia deixado de soprar.

~*~*~*~

Sakura segurava um arco e mantinha uma flecha armada, fixou seu olhar em um dos alvos que estavam alguns metros a sua frente. Depois de alguns segundos ela soltou a flecha. O objeto cortou o ar e ficou cravado bem no centro do alvo onde Sakura havia mirado. A garota sorriu de leve ao ver que não havia perdido a prática.

'Bela pontaria, Sakura.'

Ela virou-se e encontrou Yan, que observava-a encostado ao batente de uma das portas que dava para aquela varanda. – 'Obrigada.' – ela sorriu docemente – 'Mas minha pontaria não é tão boa, levou anos até eu conseguir acertar o alvo.'

Yan riu um pouco e aproximou-se dela. – 'Onde aprendeu a usar o arco e flecha?'

'A sacerdotisa Mizuki me ensinou.' – Lembrou-se de Kaho com saudades, no fundo sentia uma falta terrível dos anos em que vivera no templo Tsukimine. Tudo era mais fácil, não havia treinamentos, batalhas e, sobretudo, não havia Li Syaoran, o rapaz que tanto confundia seus sentimentos. 

O Guardião franziu a testa, aquilo lhe pareceu um tanto estranho. – 'Não sabia que uma sacerdotisa poderia ser tão boa arqueira.'

Sakura despertou de seus pensamentos e fitou o rosto desconfiado de Yan. – 'Faz parte das tradições do templo, ela me ensinou esperando que um dia eu a sucedesse como sacerdotisa.'

Yan permaneceu desconfiado, por algum motivo a explicação de Sakura não havia convencido-o. Sabia que a garota não mentia, mas sua intuição dizia-lhe que havia algo errado nessa história. Porém deixou esses pensamentos de lado ao ver o semblante triste que Sakura tinha em seu rosto. Aproximou-se da Guardiã e segurou o queixo dela, encarando profundamente os olhos de esmeralda. 

'Aconteceu alguma coisa.' – Aquilo soou mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, e realmente era essa a intenção de Yan, ele tinha plena certeza de que havia algo incomodando Sakura.

'Não aconteceu nada.' – Ela desviou o olhar, constrangida.

'Não minta. Eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão, sei quando há algo errado contigo.' 

Sakura arregalou os olhos levemente e fitou o rapaz de forma surpresa. Yan também surpreendeu-se com o que havia dito, afinal ele não conhecia aquela garota tão bem assim. Na verdade não tinha mais de duas semanas desde que a vira pela primeira vez, porém sentia-se mais próximo a ela a cada segundo que passava.

A Guardiã da Luz levou uma mão até o rosto de Yan e sorriu, por um momento havia sentido o mesmo conforto e segurança de quando vivia em Tomoeda. – 'Não se preocupe, tudo vai ficar bem.' 

Yan retribuiu o sorriso e retirou delicadamente a mão de Sakura do seu rosto, depositando um beijo suave sobre a mesma. – 'Eu espero que sim.' 

~*~*~*~

Tomoyo abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi o lustre de cristal que estava pendurado no teto. Levou uma mão até a testa e sentou-se, correu os olhos pelo aposento e concluiu que tratava-se de um quarto. Era um cômodo grande, com piso de madeira escura, as paredes eram brancas e haviam poucos móveis, apenas uma cômoda e uma penteadeira, além da espaçosa cama onde ela estava sentada. 

Levantou-se e caminhou até a janela que ficava na parede oposta, abriu as cortinas escuras, deixando que alguns raios de sol iluminassem o ambiente. Fitou o enorme jardim coberto de neve que havia na propriedade. – 'Deus, onde eu estou?' – indagou-se, confusa. A última coisa de que se lembrava era que estava em seu quarto, na mansão Li, depois tudo virou um borrão na sua mente.

Decidida a descobrir seu real paradeiro, Tomoyo afastou-se da janela e dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a. A passagem deu para um corredor comprido, a jovem caminhou com cautela, tinha receio do que poderia encontrar pela frente, praguejou quando percebeu que estava sem a sua espada, seria difícil defender-se sem ela. Pegou uma estatueta de cristal que encontrava-se sobre um aparador e continuou o seu caminho, segurando fortemente a estatueta, se algo acontecesse aquela seria a sua arma. 

A Guardiã começou a descer os degraus de mármore da escadaria e chegou a uma sala. A iluminação era proporcionada por apenas uma luminária e o fogo que crepitava na lareira, fazendo com que o ambiente ficasse mergulhado numa penumbra. Mesmo assim Tomoyo pôde visualizar alguns móveis, dois sofás e uma poltrona vermelha, que estavam em frente à lareira, uma estante com diversos livros e um piano. 

A jovem sorriu ao ver o instrumento, lembrando-se de que também havia um na casa em que vivera em Paris. Aproximou-se do piano e tocou levemente em suas teclas, de repente lhe deu uma grande vontade de cantar... há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Um mês, dois meses... era tempo demais para alguém que amava a música tanto quanto ela. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que alguém entrara no aposento. 

'Olá.'

Tomoyo assustou-se, deixando a estatueta cair no chão. O objeto espatifou-se em diversos cacos, lá se fora a sua arma de improviso, foi o pensamento da jovem. Ela virou-se lentamente, com um misto de temor e curiosidade em seu peito. Seus olhos violetas arregalaram-se de surpresa ao fitar a pessoa que havia entrado na sala.

~*~*~*~

Sakura caminhava pelos corredores da mansão Li, já estava cansada de ficar sozinha e sem fazer nada, chamaria Tomoyo para ir treinar com ela, se bem que quando estavam juntas o treinamento nunca rendia. Sempre paravam para conversar, Syaoran ficava bravo e dizia que iria proibir que treinassem juntas, mas Sakura sabia que no fundo aquilo não passava de uma ameaça. Parou em frente a porta do quarto de Tomoyo e bateu levemente. Não ouviu nenhuma resposta então bateu novamente.

'Tomoyo, Tomoyo...' – Chamava pela amiga enquanto batia na porta. Sakura começou a ficar preocupada, já se passavam das onze da manhã, Tomoyo não costumava dormir até tão tarde. Tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. – 'Tomoyo se você estiver aí dentro, por favor abra essa porta!' – Novamente não houve resposta. – 'Tomoyo!' – ela gritou. 

Afastou-se da porta e começou a correr, virou à esquerda e entrou em outro corredor, continuou correndo até chegar na 6ª porta da direita. – 'Syaoran, você está aí?' – bateu na porta, torcendo para que Li estivesse em seu quarto, sabia que acabaria se perdendo se tivesse que ir até o salão de armas da ala oeste, onde o guerreiro costumava treinar, ainda não conhecia direito aquela parte da casa. 

Li franziu a testa ao ouvir Sakura chamando-o. Fechou o livro que estava lendo e deixou-o de lado, levantou-se da cama e abriu a porta, falaria alguma coisa, porém a garota foi mais rápida que ele. – 'A Tomoyo desapareceu!' – ela gritou antes de deixar o guerreiro pronunciar sequer uma palavra.

O Guardião cruzou os braços, completamente descrente, no mínimo Sakura não havia encontrado Tomoyo e agora estava fazendo um escândalo por nada. – 'Tem certeza?'

'Claro que sim! Eu a procurei no quarto mas ela não estava lá!'

Li sorriu de lado, aquela garota era tão previsível. – 'Já pensou em procura-la em outro lugar?'

'Eu estava lá embaixo todo esse tempo Syaoran, se Tomoyo tivesse descido eu a teria visto.'

'Pode ser que ela ainda esteja dormindo.'

'Impossível! Ela não costuma acordar tarde, além disso eu já bati na porta do quarto dela um monte de vezes, Tomoyo não tem o sono tão pesado assim!' 

'Tem razão, Daidouji não é preguiçosa igual a você.' – Comentou já distanciando-se da garota e caminhando na direção do quarto de Tomoyo. Se a situação fosse diferente com certeza Sakura teria iniciado uma discussão, mas nesse momento estava preocupada demais com a sua amiga para sequer pensar em outra coisa.

Pararam em frente do quarto da Guardiã da Água e Li bateu na porta. – 'Daidouji.'

'Eu já disse que ela não está no quarto!' – Sakura começou a ficar furiosa com Li, será que ele era surdo ou estava fazendo aquilo somente para irrita-la? Ela já havia dito que batera na porta antes mas Tomoyo não respondera, então por que ela haveria de responder agora?

'Afaste-se.' 

'O que você vai fazer?'

Li não disse uma palavra, apenas arrombou a porta e entrou no quarto, sendo imediatamente seguido por Sakura. Não havia ninguém no cômodo, a cama ainda estava desarrumada e a janela aberta, permitindo que um vento frio se apoderasse do ambiente. Sakura correu até o banheiro e este também estava deserto. – 'Tomoyo...' – ela sussurrou com os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

Syaoran concentrou-se, buscando a aura mágica da Guardiã da Água, porém não encontrou nada. Tomoyo não estava na mansão, e nem na cidade. Desviou os olhos para Sakura, que havia sentado-se na cama. Ela tinha tampado o rosto com as mãos, provavelmente estava chorando. – 'Não se preocupe, nós vamos encontra-la.' – Disse tentando passar credibilidade em suas palavras. 

Sakura assentiu e levantou o rosto enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, chorar não iria trazer Tomoyo de volta.

~*~*~*~

Kaho varria a neve que havia na entrada no templo Tsukimine. Fitou o céu azul claro e levou uma mão até os olhos, cobrindo-os, tentando assim protege-los dos raios de sol. Suspirou, pensando que o festival de inverno do templo não tardaria a chegar, talvez fosse melhor começar logo os preparativos. Lembrou-se de Sakura, desde pequena a menina adorava os festivais e sempre fazia questão de ajudar nos preparativos. 

__

"Como ela faz falta por aqui. Se eu já não soubesse de antemão que esse era o destino dela, juro que..." – os pensamentos da sacerdotisa foram interrompidos por uma dor forte que brotou-lhe no peito. Mizuki caiu de joelhos, com as duas mãos sobre o peito enquanto tentava controlar a respiração irregular. – _"Está piorando... maldito veneno!" _– lembrou-se amargamente do dia em que fora ferida por Tsubame, o machucado havia cicatrizado, mas o veneno contido naquela adaga havia entrado em sua corrente sangüínea.

__

"Não poderei conter o efeito do veneno por mais tempo. Se continuar desse jeito, irei morrer..." – Kaho reuniu forças e levantou-se, já sabia o que deveria fazer. Seria arriscado, mas talvez fosse o único jeito de continuar viva. Caminhou lentamente até a cerejeira e sagrada e tocou o tronco da árvore. – 'Por favor, não me decepcione.' – Depois de dizer isso ela entrou no templo. 

~*~*~*~

Yan caminhava de um lado para o outro, como se fosse uma fera enjaulada, Sakura brincava com os dedos, demonstrando todo o seu nervosismo e Li estava encostado em uma parede, braços cruzados e olhos fechados, expressão séria, como sempre, parecia estar alheio à preocupação dos outros.

'Que droga! Eu não acredito que a Tomoyo foi seqüestrada bem embaixo dos nossos narizes!' – Yan praguejou, socando a parede do corredor.

'Calma, Yan!' – Sakura segurou o braço do Guardião, impedindo-o de se machucar.

O jovem respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se. – 'Aposto como foi o tal Shido que fez isso...' – encarou Li – 'Por que nós não invadimos o esconderijo dele e resgatamos a Tomoyo?'

'Porque não sabemos onde fica o esconderijo dele, e nem mesmo se foi realmente ele quem seqüestrou a Daidouji.' – Li respondeu, acabando com os planos do Guardião do Sol.

'Shido...' – Sakura sussurrou, lembrando-se do dia em que encontrara-se com o seu inimigo. Depois disso nunca mais o vira, porém, de vez em quando, podia sentir a presença dele por perto, como se estivesse vigiando-a. Estranhava o fato de Li nunca ter comentado nada, será que só ela podia sentir a presença? Fitou o chinês e, como se adivinhasse que estava sendo observando, Li virou o rosto e encarou Sakura. A garota corou quando os olhares se cruzaram e abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder o tom vermelho que lhe tingira a face.

'Vou apressar a tal cerimônia, Tomoyo pode estar correndo perigo e nós estamos aqui parados sem fazer nada.' – Yan abriu a enorme porta de madeira que havia atrás deles e entrou em um salão escuro, deixando Sakura e Li sozinhos no corredor.

'Ahn... acho que eu vou procurar o Kero.' – Sakura disse inventando uma desculpa qualquer para sair dali, não queria ficar sozinha com Li. 

'Espera...' – ele segurou o braço da garota, impedindo-a de se afastar – 'Por que está tentando fugir de mim?'

'Não estou fugindo, só vou procurar o Kero.' – Falou tentando passar uma confiança que no momento não tinha.

Li sorriu de lado. – 'Mentirosa, aquele boneco amarelo está dentro do salão, junto com Spinel e o chato do Apolo.'

Sakura engoliu seco, como pôde esquecer que Kero não estava em seu quarto? Deveria ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor, embora nunca tenha sido muito boa em contar mentiras. Li aproximou-se, fazendo a garota recuar alguns passos para tentar manter a distância, porém o corredor era um tanto estreito e ela logo trombou com a parede. O Guardião deu alguns passos e prendeu Sakura entre a parede e o seu corpo. – 'Agora você não tem como fugir, Sakura.'

'Já disse que não estou fugindo.' – Ela disse sentindo a respiração do guerreiro sobre o seu rosto.

'Então prove que diz a verdade.' – Enlaçou a cintura dela e beijou-a, dessa vez ele não queria que fosse um breve encostar de lábios, como na noite anterior, queria sentir por completo o sabor dos lábios de Sakura. Porém afastou-se ao perceber que ela não retribuía o beijo. – 'O que foi?'

'Nada.' – fitou um ponto qualquer do corredor, evitando encarar Li nos olhos – 'Só acho que Yan está certo, a Tomoyo pode estar correndo perigo. E ela deve ser a nossa prioridade nesse momento.' – Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Li e afastou-se dele, sumindo pelo corredor mal iluminando. 

~*~*~*~

'Oras Shido, deixe de ser tão chato!' – Yura reclamava parada com as mãos na cintura, fitando seu mestre, que estava sentado atrás de uma mesa em seu escritório particular.

'Já disse que estou ocupado, Yura.' – respondeu enquanto assinalava alguns pontos em um mapa – 'Esse é um assunto que eu não posso ignorar.'

'Mas você pode ignorar-me, não é mesmo?' – bateu as duas mãos sobre a mesa, fazendo um ruído alto que irritou Shido – 'Você não tem me dado nem um pingo de atenção nos últimos dias! Por acaso não gosta mais de mim?'

Shido rodou os olhos e encarou Yura de forma entediada, ela era uma boa amante mas era difícil agüenta-la fora da cama. No fundo ela era chata e temperamental, como todas as mulheres, foi o pensamento dele. Agradeceu aos Deuses quando ouviu batidas na porta, assim poderia livrar-se de Yura. – 'Entre.' – ordenou.

Haguen adentrou o escritório trazendo consigo uma garota que não aparentava ter mais de dezesseis anos, Shido fitou a menina com interesse. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e ruivos, mas não eram tão vermelhos quanto os de Yura, o comprimento era médio, ficavam alguns palmos abaixo dos ombros. Os olhos eram azuis e brilhantes, trajava roupas negras, que contrastavam com a sua pele pálida. 

'Aqui está ela, mestre Shido. Trouxe a menina, exatamente como o senhor ordenou.' – Haguen disse segurando a garota pelos ombros. 

Shido largou o mapa e cruzou os braços, sem desviar o olhar da menina. – 'A quanto tempo, pequena Emi. Espero que tenha obtido sucesso em seu treinamento.'

'Sim senhor. ' – ela respondeu, tinha uma voz leve e fina – 'Ocorreu tudo bem, fico feliz por estar de volta.'

'Pois por mim você poderia ter ficado mais sete anos trancafiada naquelas montanhas!' – Yura gritou, irritada com a atenção que Shido dava a garota.

Emi fechou a cara, Yura continuava tão irritante quanto podia lembrar-se. – _"Por que Shido ainda não matou essa cobra?" – _foi o pensamento dela.

'Emi!' 

A garota virou-se para ver quem lhe chamara e encontrou May parada na porta. A irmã de Shido correu na direção da recém-chegada e abraçou-a. – 'Quase não acreditei quando contaram-me que tinha regressado! Como senti tua falta!'

Ela sorriu e correspondeu ao abraço de May. – 'Também senti saudades, estou muito feliz por reve-la.'

Yura cruzou os braços e sentou-se em cima da mesa, emburrada. Agora com May e Emi juntas seus problemas haviam multiplicado-se. Haguen apenas observava a cena sem dizer uma palavra, estava curioso para saber o motivo pelo qual seu mestre lhe mandara ir buscar Emi com extrema urgência, embora já desconfiasse da razão que havia por trás daquilo tudo. 

'Largue-a, May. Desse jeito irá sufocar a menina.' – Shido repreendeu a irmã, aquela não era hora para reencontros, se havia trazido Emi de volta certamente não fora para que ela ficasse conversando com May. A morena afastou-se de sua amiga e lançou um olhar fulminante para o irmão, Shido deu pouco caso, não estava disposto a agüentar os ataques de fúria de May. – 'Emi, eu exigi a sua presença aqui por uma razão; os Guardiões renasceram, e eu preciso de você para derrota-los.' 

'Está louco? Não pode manda-la para a batalha!' – May gritou, aproximando-se do irmão – 'Eu já enfrentei os Guardiões uma vez, sei muito bem do que eles são capazes, especialmente o tal de Li. A Emi pode se machucar... ou pior.' – sentiu lágrimas nos olhos ao pensar no que poderia acontecer à garota – 'Por favor, Shido, reconsidere sua decisão!'

Emi segurou o braço da morena e fitou-a. – 'Está tudo bem May, eu treinei bastante durante esses anos e posso enfrentar qualquer adversário.' – desviou os olhos para Shido – 'Farei o que me for ordenado, mestre.' 

Shido sorriu. – 'Perfeito.'

~*~*~*~

Tomoyo sentiu seu corpo paralisar quando viu o homem que estava parado na porta da sala, ele trazia um castiçal contendo três velas em suas mãos, o que facilitava para que a jovem de olhos violetas pudesse ver mais claramente as suas feições. Ele deveria ter mais ou menos 1,80 de altura, a pele era bem clara e seus cabelos eram negros com um brilho meio azulado, um pouco compridos mas não passavam muitos centímetros dos ombros, estavam amarrados na altura da nuca. Sem dúvida era um homem muito bonito, porém o que mais impressionou Tomoyo naquele estranho foram os seus olhos, azuis meia-noite, escuros e profundos, adornados por óculos de aro fino. 

'Quem é você?' – Ela perguntou recuando alguns passos, um pouco receosa.

'Não se preocupe, não vou fazer mal a você.' – Ele disse sorrindo, sua voz não apresentava nenhuma hostilidade, tinha um tom suave e gentil. 

'Onde eu estou?' – Tomoyo continuava desconfiada, não se deixaria levar por um simples sorriso, mesmo aquele homem lhe parecendo confiável. – _"Nunca se sabe a face que o inimigo pode ter." – _lembrou-se de uma das lições que aprendera com Li. 

'Na minha casa.' – Tentou aproximar-se de Tomoyo mas ela recuou.

'Como vim parar aqui?'

'Eu não sei.'

'Como assim? Já que alega que esta é sua casa então deveria saber!' – Declarou um pouco nervosa, aquela situação não lhe parecia nada agradável.

'Acho que o vento deve tê-la trazido até aqui.' – Colocou o castiçal que segurava sobre o piano e cruzou a sala, sentando-se na poltrona de couro vermelha que ficava de frente para a lareira.

'Vento...'– Tomoyo repetiu as palavras do jovem. Agora lembrava-se de que quando acordara naquela manhã ouvira o vento dizer-lhe que deveria segui-lo, pois havia algo importante a mostrar-lhe. Desviou os olhos para o desconhecido. – _"Então era esse rapaz..." – _Ela sorriu.

Tomoyo aproximou-se do jovem de olhos azuis e parou na sua frente, dirigindo-lhe um olhar doce e gentil. – 'Perdoe-me se fui rude, não era a minha intenção.'

Ele levantou o rosto e fitou Tomoyo demoradamente, fixou sua atenção nos olhos violetas da garota, quase perdeu-se naquele mar de doçura e bondade, ela lhe parecia um anjo. – 'Não se preocupe com isso.'

'Eu me chamo Tomoyo Daidouji.' – sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão – 'Prazer em conhece-lo, senhor...' – Parou de falar, sem graça por não saber o que dizer depois.

O jovem riu e levantou-se da poltrona. – 'Desculpe-me ainda não lhe disse o meu nome não é? Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa.' – tomou a mão da garota e depositou um suave beijo no dorso – 'Fico feliz por conhece-la, senhorita Tomoyo.'

Continua...

****

N/A: _Oi ^^ Tudo bom? Demorei, né? Desculpa ^^" Mas como vocês são uns amores eu tenho certeza que não ficaram bravos comigo ^^ E também não vão ficar chateados quando eu disser que capítulo novo só no ano que vem ^^ Eu sei, eu sei... ando abusando (e muito!) da boa vontade de vocês ^^" Está bem, podem ficar bravos, eu não os culpo. Só peço que, por favor, lembrem-se de uma coisinha: se acontecer qualquer coisa comigo vocês vão ficar sem saber o final dessa fic ^___^ _

Vamos falar sobre esse capítulo ^^ Na verdade a minha intenção era dar destaque somente a Tomoyo e ao Eriol mas... ai eu sou péssima em seguir roteiros! No final acabei intrometendo um monte de gente no meio, até uma personagem nova eu coloquei! A Emi, mais uma integrante da gangue do Shido... para falar a verdade acho que nós temos mais vilões do que heróis nessa fic ¬¬" Mas eu tenho vários planos para a Emi, então aguardem porque vocês ainda vão ouvir falar dessa garota ^^ Mas deixando o núcleo dos vilões de lado, vamos voltar aos Guardiões ^^ Pelo visto agora temos mais um herói lindo e maravilhoso que dispensa apresentações, Eriol Hiiragizawa, o marido da minha amiga Miaka ^^ Já aviso que a personalidade dele não vai ser 100% fiel ao anime/mangá, mas prometo que vou tentar não faze-lo muito OOC ^__^

Agora os meus recadinhos para o pessoal que deixou reviews no capítulo passado:

****

Miaka Hiiragizawa: Sim, eu adiantei uma capítulo para o seu Eriol-kun aparecer antes ^^ Ele faz uma participação maior nesse capítulo, espero que você tenha gostado, a partir de agora ele vai ter bastante destaque ^^ O Li é mesmo orgulhoso, mas esse é o charme dele ^_~

****

Nina-KinomotoLi: Obrigado pelos elogios Nina, fiquei até com vergonha =^^= Acho que ainda é muito cedo para o Li dizer "eu te amo", lembre-se de que ele era muito frio no começo da fic, não dá para mudar a personalidade dele de uma hora para outra.

****

DarkAngel: Fique tranqüila porque eu desisti de desistir dessa fic (eu entendi sim, também vivo dizendo coisas complicas ^^"). Não fique brava com o Li, mas é que o relacionamento entre S&S sempre tende a ser complicado... na verdade eu é que gosto de complicar, se eles ficassem juntos logo de cara não teria graça nenhuma!

****

Suu-chan: Eu também adoro aquela frase ^^ Sempre imaginei uma situação para encaixá-la em alguma fic e finalmente eu consegui ^^ A Tomoyo é uma personagem incrível, eu acho o máximo o apoio que ela sempre dava para Sakura e para o Li no anime.

****

Patty: Estou com saudades de você, anda meio sumida... a Rô disse que o seu PC deve ter dado pau... Capítulo "tudo de bom"? Ai Patty que vergonha =^^= não é tão bom assim... mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado! O beijo demorou mas saiu! Quase que rolou mais um nesse capítulo... mas a Sakurinha não quis ^^ 

****

Lally-chan: Já recebeu a minha cartinha? Nessa semana eu também coloquei outra coisinha no correio pra você ^^ Que é isso fofinha, não precisa se desculpar pela demora, eu sei como o colégio tende a nos sufocar no final do ano ¬¬ Muito obrigado pelo incentivo! Eu estou adorando a sua fic "Crimes da Sombra"! 

****

Jenny-Ci: Que bom que você ficou feliz! Essa era a minha intenção quando escrevi a cena do beijo, agradar os fãs do casal S&S ^^ Espero que não tenha ficado brava pelo que eu fiz nesse capítulo... a Sakurinha resolveu dar uma de difícil ^^

****

Rô: É sempre uma alegria receber uma review sua! Além de revisar a fic também manda review, eu não poderia desejar uma editora mais perfeita! Fico feliz que você não esteja mais odiando o Yan, isso já é uma grande vitória pra mim ^___^ Agora acabaram os torpedos grátis e os episódios inéditos de Saint Seiya... que pena, snif, snif... mas ano que vem os nossos Cavaleiros Gatinhos voltam com novos episódios ^^

****

DianaLua: A crise foi muito chata, ainda bem que já passou, agora eu voltei com força total! A Rô é mesmo um anjo, eu sempre me pergunto o que seria de mim sem ela ^^ Obrigado pelos conselhos, fica mais fácil escrever quando eu sei que tenho o apoio de pessoas como você ^^ Nesse capítulo eu coloquei o que aconteceu com a Kaho e no próximo tem o desfecho dessa cena ^^ Logo, logo vão aparecer mais gatões guardiões! Pena que é difícil dar o destaque merecido para eles... mas os meus queridinhos vão estar mais participativos depois que todos os Guardiões estiverem reunidos.

****

Felipe S. Kai: Você sempre diz nas reviews que eu não preciso me preocupar com a demora para postar, mas o caso é que eu sou relapsa ao extremo e se não ficar me policiando e dando prazos o fanfic acaba caindo no esquecimento ^^" Para você ter uma idéia, todo dia eu digo a mim mesma "Lucilla esse fanfic não vai se escrever sozinho!" até já virou o meu mantra contra a preguiça ^^" Quanto a mudar o roteiro original, eu já fiz isso tantas vezes que nem me lembro mais de onde tirei a idéia para essa fic ^^" Até já formulei teorias para tentar descobrir mas nenhuma deu certo ¬¬ Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^ Obrigada pela review e pelos conselhos ^^

Nossa essa nota ficou enorme! Mas como é a última nota do ano então eu acho que não tem problema ^^ Só tenho um último pedido, para o pessoal que costuma postar reviews, peço que, se tiverem cadastro no site, façam o login antes de deixar a review, se não tiver cadastro tudo bem, apenas coloque o seu e-mail na review. Eu preciso dos e-mails de todos que postarem review nesse capítulo, do contrário não poderei mandar meu presente de Natal para vocês ^__^

Feliz Natal! Espero que 2004 seja um ano maravilhoso para todos nós!

****

Luci-chan (Sininho) 


	16. Sentimentos vêm à tona

****

Capítulo XV – Sentimentos vêm à tona

A lua minguante era refletida nas águas escuras daquele lago. Mizuki estava sentada no pequeno deck de madeira e uma brisa leve soprava. 'Perdoe-me Clow, ainda não posso ir ao teu encontro.' – fechou os olhos e apertou o punhal que estava em seu colo – 'Eu vi o futuro através do reflexo da lua, e percebi que os Guardiões ainda precisam da minha ajuda. Estava errada ao pensar que já era a minha hora de partir.' – abriu os olhos e ergueu o punhal, então, lentamente foi fazendo cortes profundos em seus dois pulsos. 

Largou a arma e fechou os olhos amendoados, sentindo o sangue deixando o seu corpo cada vez mais rápido. Minutos depois a sua pele já estava translúcida e os olhos estavam vazios e sem brilho. Algumas nuvens encobriram a lua, tornando aquela noite ainda mais escura. 

A sacerdotisa perdeu os sentidos e desmaiou sobre a poça vermelha que havia formado-se embaixo dela. O silêncio reinou no templo Tsukimine, até que a lua saiu detrás das nuvens e voltou a iluminar o corpo de Kaho. Nesse momento a árvore sagrada passou a irradiar um cálido brilho prateado e os seus galhos, antes secos por causa do inverno, começaram a ser cobertos por flores de cerejeira. 

O vento que soprava carregou as pétalas rosadas pelo ar, algumas acabaram repousando sobre Mizuki e então o corpo da sacerdotisa passou a emitir o mesmo brilho prateado da cerejeira. Os ferimentos nos pulsos de Kaho começaram a cicatrizar e, lentamente, ela abriu os olhos.

Mizuki levantou-se cambaleante e levou uma das mãos, ainda sujas de sangue, até a testa. – 'Eu consegui.' – sussurrou e virou-se para fitar, ao longe, o topo da árvore de cerejeira – 'Obrigada.' – levantou o rosto e observou a lua minguante, abriu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto o vento soprava, balançando seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Tomoyo levou a xícara de porcelana branca até a boca e bebeu outro gole de chá enquanto assistia o fogo crepitando na lareira. Ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona e observou a sala onde estava. Seu olhar acabou fixando-se em uma estante onde haviam vários porta-retratos, mas um especial, chamou-lhe a atenção. 

Ela levantou-se e caminhou até a estante, pegou o retrato que contemplara anteriormente e agora observou-o com mais atenção. Era a foto de uma mulher, ela tinha feições suaves e longos cabelos castanhos, os olhos eram azuis escuros, muito parecidos com os olhos de Eriol. Porém, o que mais chamou a atenção de Tomoyo era a jóia que a mulher usava, não que fosse algo deslumbrante, na verdade era uma simples corrente de ouro onde estava pendurada uma pequena esfera de cor esverdeada. Mas a intuição da jovem dizia-lhe que aquilo era algo mais do que aparentava.

'Vejo que já conheceu a minha mãe.'

Tomoyo quase deixou cair o porta-retrato com o susto que levou. Virou-se e viu que Eriol estava parado atrás dela. Fitou-o por alguns segundos antes de desviar novamente o olhar para o retrato, ela estava certa, eram exatamente os mesmos olhos. 'Ela é uma mulher muito bonita. Gostaria de conhece-la pessoalmente um dia...' – disse enquanto recolocava o porta-retrato sobre a estante.

'Infelizmente isso não será possível...' – Eriol afastou-se e sentou-se na poltrona que ficava em frente a lareira – 'Já faz doze anos que ela morreu.'

'Eu sinto muito.' – Tomoyo disse, constrangida por ter iniciado aquele assunto.

'Não sinta. Faz muito tempo que isso aconteceu, eu já superei.' – Eriol falava observando fixamente a lareira, evitava fitar outra coisa que não fosse o fogo. A Guardiã pôde perceber que uma nuvem cinzenta formou-se sobre os olhos dele.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do aposento antes que Tomoyo resolvesse dizer alguma coisa. 'Bem... a jóia que ela usa no retrato é muito...' – parou de falar por alguns instantes, procurando a palavra correta para descrever o que pensava sobre o colar – 'muito singular.' 

'Era a jóia preferida da minha mãe, está na família há gerações.' – abriu um pequeno sorriso – 'Ela adorava aquele colar, não tirava-o do pescoço por nada.' 

'E... onde está esse colar?' – ela brincava com os dedos de forma nervosa, na verdade estava muito envergonhada por estar fazendo tantas perguntas.

Eriol levantou-se da poltrona e encarou Tomoyo, intrigado. 'Está guardado no antigo quarto da minha mãe. Ninguém mais o tocou desde então.'

'E será que...' – ela parou, no fundo não acreditava no que estava prestes a dizer – 'Será que eu poderia vê-lo?' – pronto havia dito, e agora sentia-se o ser mais indelicado do mundo. 

'Está bem.' – ele respondeu simplesmente – 'Venha comigo.' – Eriol saiu da sala sendo imediatamente seguido por uma curiosa Tomoyo.

'Isso tudo é inútil!' – Yan abriu os olhos e passou a fitar Sakura – 'Só estamos perdendo tempo, não encontraremos Daidouji desse jeito!'

Sakura suspirou e repousou as mãos, que antes estavam unidas na forma de prece, sobre a mesa. Não podia deixar de pensar que, talvez, Yan estivesse certo. Fitou Li, que estava sentado na outra extremidade da mesa, ao lado de Yelan, mas o Guardião das Trevas não parecia disposto a dar-lhe atenção. 'É o único recurso que temos Yan. Estamos fazendo todo o possível para...' 

'Mas até agora não encontramos nada!' – ele interrompeu-a – 'Estamos trancados nessa sala há horas mas até agora não conseguimos sentir nem um resquício da aura da Tomoyo! A essa hora ela já pode até estar morta!'

'Não diga isso!' – Sakura levantou-se com ímpeto da cadeira onde estava sentada, atraindo a atenção das outras pessoas que estavam na sala – 'Tomoyo não está morta! Ela... não pode estar... morta.' – as últimas palavras não passaram de meros sussurros, custava-lhe muito dize-las. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, já sentindo as lágrimas inundando seus olhos. 

Yan arrependeu-se amargamente de ter cogitado a hipótese de que Tomoyo poderia estar morta e o pior, ter dito isso em voz alta e na presença de Sakura. Deveria ter guardado as suas suspeitas para si mesmo. Levantou-se e abraçou a japonesa sem importar-se com os membros do Clã que comentavam e até mesmo censuravam a atitude deles, dizendo que um "escândalo" como aquele era a última coisa de que necessitavam nesse momento. 

Syaoran também levantou-se e cruzou a sala, passando direto pelos outros dois Guardiões sem dirigir-lhes sequer um olhar. Sakura desvencilhou-se dos braços de Yan a tempo de ver Li abrindo a porta e deixando o aposento. Ela fitou o lugar onde o Guardião estivera sentado anteriormente e seu olhar cruzou com o de Yelan Li. 

Apesar ter uma grande preocupação estampada em seus olhos a chinesa ainda carregava um sorriso compreensivo. Ela mexeu os lábios, murmurando algo que Sakura compreendeu como "vá atrás dele". A garota assentiu e antes de afastar-se completamente de Yan ainda fitou-o por alguns instantes. 'Não perca as esperanças, iremos encontra-la!' – disse ela tentando convencer não só o Guardião do Sol, mas também a si mesma. 

Eriol e Tomoyo entraramem um grande aposento, muito parecido com o quarto onde a Guardiã da Água acordara horas atrás. Tinha o mesmo piso de madeira escura, mas coberto por vários tapetes, e as paredes eram brancas, porém haviam mais móveis do que no quarto de Tomoyo. Uma cama, duas cômodas, um armário, uma penteadeira e também uma poltrona na cor vinho que estava ao lado de uma pequena mesinha, onde repousava um porta-retrato. Tomoyo aproximou-se para ver a foto enquanto Eriol procurava por alguma coisa nas gavetas da penteadeira. Era outro retrato da senhora Hiiragizawa, mas dessa vez acompanhada por um garotinho, cujos olhos eram muito parecidos com os dela. Eriol caminhou até Tomoyo, para descobrir o que ela observava com tanto afinco. Sorriu ao fitar o retrato.

'É você nessa foto, Eriol?' – perguntou Tomoyo

'Sim. Eu deveria ter uns...' – franziu a testa, tentando lembrar-se da idade que tinha naquele retrato – 'seis anos.'

Tomoyo sorriu e então colocou o porta-retrato no mesmo lugar onde encontrou-o. Virou-se para Eriol e percebeu que ele carregava uma pequena caixa de madeira. 'O que é isso?' – perguntou apontando para o objeto que Eriol tinha em mãos.

'É aquilo que você queria ver, Tomoyo.' – abriu a caixa e deixou à mostra a jóia que estava guardada lá dentro. 

A jovem sorriu levemente ao reconhecer o mesmo colar que vira a mãe de Eriol usar nos retratos. Cerrou os olhos naquele objeto e sentiu uma energia, ainda fraca, mas perceptível, circundando-o. A mesma energia que havia sentido em Hong Kong. 'Eriol... por acaso, alguma vez, você já tocou nesse colar?'

'Não... a minha mãe não permitia. Ela dizia...' – abriu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar-se das palavras da mãe – 'que eu ainda era muito pequeno para assumir uma responsabilidade tão grande.'

'Então... você já sabe do que se trata?'

'Não exatamente... sei apenas o que a minha mãe me disse antes de morrer. Que a minha vida mudaria a partir do momento em que eu o tocasse.'

Tomoyo sorriu. 'Pois eu acho que chegou o momento, Eriol.' – ela pegou o colar e estendeu-o para o rapaz – 'Precisamos de você ao nosso lado.'

Eriol tocou o colar, juntamente com a mão de Tomoyo. A esfera de cor esverdeada, que agora estava segura entre as mãos dos dois jovens, passou a emitir um cálido brilho ao mesmo tempo em que as janelas foram abertas, permitindo que o vento entrasse naquele quarto. 

Li cortou o ar com a sua espada, treinar sempre o ajudara a relaxar mas naquele dia não estava funcionando. Parecia que toda aquela sala estava impregnada com um perfume de flores de cerejeira. 'Droga!' – ele lançou sua espada no ar, fazendo com que a arma ficasse cravada na parede. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos rebeldes, tentando acalmar-se. Por mais que tentasse não estava conseguindo concentrar-se no treinamento. Foi quando o guerreiro sentiu uma presença familiar invadir a sala. Virou-se para a porta e seu olhar encontrou-se com o de Sakura. 

Ela entrou no aposento e fixou os olhos na espada de Li. 'Não deveria descontar a sua raiva na parede.'

O Guardião fitou a espada com o canto dos olhos por alguns instantes e então voltou a encarar Sakura. 'O que veio fazer aqui? Deveria estar ajudando a localizar a Daidouji.'

'Você também, e no entanto saiu de lá sem dar satisfação nenhuma.' 

Li rodou os olhos, demonstrando impaciência, então caminhou até a sua espada e arrancou-a da parede. 'Não agüentava mais ficar trancado naquele lugar.' – desmaterializou a arma e sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça na parede.

A garota sorriu. 'Então somos dois.'

'É mesmo?' – cruzou os braços sobre o peito – 'Pois você parecia estar muito a vontade na companhia do Yan. Além do mais, quem foi que disse que nós deveríamos estar preocupados somente em encontrar a Tomoyo?'

Sakura fechou o sorriso e lançou a Li um olhar reprovador enquanto também sentava-se no chão. 'Deixe de ser idiota, Syaoran.'

Ele não pareceu abalar-se pelas palavras da garota, embora nunca imaginasse que ela fosse capaz de falar algo tão rude. 'Por que você não quis me beijar naquela hora Sakura? E não me venha dizer que foi porque estava preocupada com a Daidouji, pois eu sei que é mentira.'

Sakura cerrou os punhos e fitou o chão, sem coragem para encarar Li. 'Não era mentira que eu estava preocupada com a Tomoyo... mas, também, não foi só por causa disso... eu...' – fechou os olhos – 'eu não sei o que sinto de verdade por você, Syaoran.'

'Já vai!' – Yura gritou ao ouvir batidas insistentes na porta de seu quarto – 'Que saco, não se pode mais nem tomar banho em paz!' – resmungou enquanto vestia-se. Saiu do banheiro e cruzou o quarto, abriu a porta com uma cara não muito contente, e que ficou ainda pior quando viu quem estava do lado de fora. – 'O que você quer aqui, pirralha?'

Emi apenas cruzou os braços e fingiu nem ouvir o insulto. 'Apronte-se logo, o mestre quer que você vá comigo.'

'Ir aonde?'

'Você é burra mesmo ou será que faz isso só de propósito?' – descruzou os braços, impaciente – 'É lógico que iremos atrás dos Guardiões! Ou você acha que eu te convidaria para ir fazer um piquenique?'

'O Shido quer que eu vá...' – ela repetiu baixinho as palavras de Emi.

'Você é surda por acaso?!' – a garota gritou, perdendo o último pingo de paciência que restava-lhe.

Dessa vez foi Yura quem não ouviu a ofensa. 'Pensei que ele tivesse perdido a confiança em mim, depois que fui derrotada por aquele chinês.' 

Emi revirou os olhos. 'É Yura, ele resolveu te dar outra chance, então é melhor irmos logo antes que ele mude de idéia.'

'E você sabe onde eles estão?' – perguntou saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

'Sim, a May conseguiu localizar as auras.' – disse já caminhando pelo corredor, com Yura seguindo-a.

'É, pelo menos ela serve para alguma coisa.' – abriu um grande sorriso, sem dúvida insultar a irmã de Shido era o seu passatempo favorito.

'Ao contrário de você, não é mesmo?' – falou com sarcasmo fitando Yura pelo canto dos olhos. 

'Cala a boca ou eu explodo a sua cabeça com uma das minhas bolas de fogo!'

'Pois então tente.' – sorriu – 'Mas lembre-se de que o seu poder, é também o meu.'

Um silêncio pesado formou-se no salão de treinamento. Li ainda não havia conseguido digerir direito as palavras de Sakura. Em um dia ela dizia que o amava e no outro dizia não saber o que sentia por ele, será que ela havia resolvido brincar com os seus sentimentos? Pois não permitiria que ela fizesse isso. 

Levantou-se e caminhou até Sakura, ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura da garota e puxou o braço dela com um tanto de violência. 'Escute aqui Kinomoto, eu não sou um cara bonzinho como o Yan...' – seu tom de voz era extremamente rude – 'então se você acha que pode me fazer de palhaço está muito enganada!' – levantou-se e começou a se afastar dela, pronto para deixar a sala, quando sentiu sua mão ser segura de forma delicada. Virou-se e percebeu que Sakura estava chorando.

'Perdoe-me.' – ela disse com a voz embargada – 'Eu não quero brincar com os seus sentimentos Syaoran, por isso estou sendo sincera com você.'

'Por que está sendo tão volúvel, Sakura?' – sua voz agora estava mais branda – 'Eu continuo sustentando o que disse naquela noite, e no entanto agora você vem me dizer que não tem mais certeza de nada. O que fez você mudar de idéia em tão pouco tempo?'

'Eu não mudei, Syaoran!' – abaixou a cabeça e soltou a mão de Li – 'Eu só sinto como se estivesse dividida. Uma parte de mim te ama, e tem completa certeza disso! Mas a outra... ainda está confusa.' – levantou a cabeça – 'Por isso eu só peço que você tenha um pouco de paciência! Porque eu...' – não pôde continuar a falar pois foi silenciada pelos lábios de Li. Sakura sentiu que dessa vez não conseguiria recuar, só ela sabia como havia sido difícil fazer isso na última vez, então, sem relutar, entregou-se ao beijo. 

O brilho que envolvia-os dissipou-se e então foi possível ver que uma espada havia materializado-se nas mãos de Eriol e Tomoyo. A Guardiã sorriu ao observar a arma, ela tinha um cabo verde com detalhes dourados e a mesma esfera esverdeada do colar incrustada na base da lâmina comprida. Tirando a cor e alguns detalhes seria idêntica a espada de Li.

'Eu sabia que era você, Eriol.' – Tomoyo alargou ainda mais o sorriso – 'Não poderia ser ninguém mais além de você!'

Eriol também sorriu e, com a mão que não estava segurando a espada, acariciou levemente a face de Tomoyo. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque delicado dele sobre o seu rosto.

'Nossa... que ceninha mais comovente...' – uma voz feminina e repleta de sarcasmo soou atrás deles – 'o casal apaixonado reencontra-se depois de muitos anos de separação!' 

Os dois jovens viraram-se, assustados, procurando quem seria a dona daquela voz. Encontraram duas mulheres paradas na porta do quarto, cada uma apoiada em um dos batentes. Uma delas tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto, era alta e vestia roupas vermelhas, que combinavam com o seu cabelo, extremamente ruivo, e os olhos que também puxavam para um tom de vermelho. E a outra, que trajava roupas negras, era pequena e tinha a pele pálida. Os cabelos, castanho-avermelhados, caíam-lhe sobre o rosto, escondendo parcialmente os olhos azuis. Tomoyo fitou-as profundamente, podia sentir auras malignas circundando-as, seja lá quem elas fossem com certeza não deveriam ter vindo ali para conversar. 

'Sinceramente, quando recebi ordens de vir atrás dos Guardiões pensei que seriam aquele chinês insuportável e a menininha que morava no templo, e não esses dois!' – Yura disse, apontando para Eriol e Tomoyo, enquanto reclamava com Emi.

'Você deveria é estar agradecida, pelo mestre Shido ter permitido que você viesse.' – Emi falou com indiferença.

Tomoyo colocou-se na frente de Eriol, com uma expressão dura em seu delicado rosto. 'O que vocês querem?' – ela perguntou.

'Ora, mas eu pensei que a essa altura vocês já teriam entendido.' – Yura recuperou o sorriso debochado – 'Viemos para matar vocês dois.' – sem dizer nem mais uma palavra ela criou uma pequena bola de fogo, que arremessou contra a Guardiã.

Tomoyo estendeu as mãos para frente e algo parecido com uma fina cortina de água materializou-se em volta dela e de Eriol, a bola de fogo desapareceu quando tocou a barreira. Yura fechou o sorriso e desencostou-se do batente da porta. Entrou no quarto e caminhou até Tomoyo, parando de frente para ela, estavam a poucos passos de distância uma da outra. 'Você pretende mesmo me enfrentar?'

Tomoyo olhou para Eriol com o canto dos olhos, se fosse lutar contra aquela mulher teria que ser longe dele. 'Acho que ainda não tenho vontade de morrer.' – respondeu enquanto saía da barreira. 

Yura ergueu uma sobrancelha. 'Está sem a sua espada, sabia disso?' 

'Eu luto melhor sem ela.' – já estava completamente afastada de Eriol, havia deixado-o dentro da barreira e por sorte o jovem havia entendido que ela não queria que ele saísse de lá. 

Yura havia percebido a manobra de Tomoyo, para proteger Eriol, mas não deu importância, não funcionaria mesmo, ela pensou. Materializou outra bola de fogo, dessa vez maior que a anterior, e arremessou na Guardiã. Tomoyo saltou para o lado, bem a tempo de desviar do ataque, que acabou acertando uma das paredes do quarto e causando um grande estrago. 

Sakura afastou-se delicadamente de Li e repousou a cabeça no peito do guerreiro, tentando recuperar o ar que lhe faltara a instantes atrás. Ele estreitou-a em seus braços e deitou a sua cabeça sobre a dela, aspirando o perfume de flores que os cabelos dela emanavam. Ficaram assim por longos minutos, apenas apreciando a sensação de estarem tão próximos.

'Eu acho... que você não está mais bravo comigo, não é?' 

Li sorriu, é claro que não estava bravo. Como poderia enfurecer-se com um ser tão doce como Sakura? Afastou-se e levantou o rosto da garota, que agora sorria para ele, aproximou-se e quando seus lábios estavam prestes a tocar-se novamente, a porta do salão foi aberta. Sakura levantou-se, assustada e com o rosto vermelho, mas Li permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Yelan Li estava parada na porta, sendo acompanhada por dois homens, membros do Clã, Sakura deduziu. 

'Desculpem-me pela interrupção...' – disse Yelan, entrando no salão de treinamento – 'mas preciso que venham conosco.'

'Aconteceu alguma coisa, mãe?' – Syaoran levantou-se do chão e ficou ao lado de Sakura.

'Sim.' – ela respondeu – 'Nós encontramos Tomoyo Daidouji.'

Sem dar tempo para Tomoyo recuperar-se, Yura atacou novamente. A Guardiã viu que dessa vez não daria tempo de desviar e então fez a única coisa que veio em sua cabeça. Ela estendeu as mãos para frente e criou outra fina barreira de água, que protegeu-a da bola de fogo. Porém, a barreira que envolvia Eriol desapareceu, Tomoyo não conseguiria manter as duas ao mesmo tempo. Yura sorriu, como havia pensado a magia de um Guardião não era muito poderosa quando estava sem a sua espada. 

Tomoyo percebeu o sorriso de Yura e ficou apreensiva, era melhor ela atacar logo. Uma aura azulada envolveu a Guardiã e a cortina de água que a envolvia congelou-se. Com um gesto de Tomoyo a barreira partiu-se, os cacos de gelo flutuaram no ar por alguns instantes e logo depois voaram na direção de Yura. A feiticeira desviou-se como pôde, mas parecia que estava no meio de uma nevasca. Irritada com tudo aquilo ela criou uma grande labareda de fogo que derreteu todos os cristais de gelo, depois de ver-se livres deles, Yura direcionou o fogo para Tomoyo. 

A Guardiã deu uns passos para trás, observando o fogo vindo em sua direção, não daria tempo de desviar e ela não sabia se ainda tinha forças para conjurar uma barreira forte o suficiente para deter o ataque. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior, porém não sentiu o calor das chamas. Abriu os olhos, ainda um tanto incerta, e surpreendeu-se ao ver a sua frente uma espécie de barreira feita de vento. Virou o rosto para o lado e viu Eriol, empunhando a espada e envolvido por uma aura verde bem clara. Tomoyo sorriu, ele havia protegido-a. Eriol cortou o ar com a espada, criando uma forte rajada de vento que levou Yura de encontro à parede do corredor.

'Syaoran...' – Sakura chamou-o baixinho, enquanto observava Yelan conversar algo com outros membros do Clã – 'A sua mãe estava falando sério quando disse que iria usar magia para nos levar até a Tomoyo?'

'É claro que sim, Sakura.' – ele respondeu – 'Não há tempo para usarmos um avião.'

'Ele tem razão.' – disse Yan, que estava de braços cruzados e apoiado na parede, ao lado esquerdo de Sakura – 'Só conseguimos localizar a Daidouji porque ela usou os seus poderes.' 

Sakura franziu a testa. 'Mas se ela usou os poderes, então quer dizer que...' 

'Ela deve estar correndo perigo.' – completou Li.

Sakura abraçou-se e fechou os olhos, o que estaria acontecendo com Tomoyo? 

'Eu já estou pronta, podemos começar quando quiserem.' – disse Yelan, sentada sobre uma grande almofada na frente de um altar repleto de imagens de divindades chinesas. 

Os Guardiões assentiram e aproximaram-se dela. Posicionaram-se no centro de uma insígnia de magia que havia desenhada no chão do templo da família Li. 

'Agora dêem as mãos.' – ordenou Yelan.

Sakura pegou na mão de Li e Yan e, depois de um certo período de relutância, os dois Guardiões também obedeceram. Yelan fechou os olhos e uniu as mãos em forma de prece, depois de alguns instantes ela foi envolvida por uma forte aura prateada. O mesmo poder envolveu os Guardiões, todo o templo foi iluminado pela aura da matriarca do Clã Li. Quando o clarão dissipou-se, Syaoran, Sakura, e Yan haviam desaparecido. 

Yelan abriu os olhos e sorriu, satisfeita. Mas logo depois ela caiu no chão, enfraquecida, e foi amparada por uma jovem chinesa de cabelos curtos. 'A senhora está bem?' – ela perguntou preocupada.

'Sim, Yumi.' – respondeu, recompondo-se – 'Agora está nas mãos deles.'

__

Continua...

****

N/A: Olá ^^ Tudo bom com vocês? Bem... pelas minhas contas faz mais de um mês que eu não atualizo ^^" Desculpem, mas é que o maldito "bloqueio de férias" resolveu se manifestar ¬¬" já não bastava ele ter me atazanado em julho resolveu voltar para me irritar ainda mais . Eu sei que para quem está vendo pelo lado de fora isso pode até parecer uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas as pessoas que me acompanharam nesse período de extrema falta de idéias sabem que eu estou falando sério, por isso gostaria de fazer um agradecimento especial para todas elas ^__^

__

Lally: Você e as suas constantes ameaças de tortura, morte ou coisa pior ¬¬ colaboraram bastante para que eu não desistisse dessa fic, então pode ir guardando o seu arco e as flechas também, daqui por diante não será mais necessário fazer uso deles contra mim ^^ 

__

Felipe: Acho que você foi o que mais escutou os meus desabafos chatos (que por sinal não foram poucos ¬¬") prometo que não vou mais te chatear por causa dos meus bloqueios ^^

__

Dai: Querida acho que eu não preciso nem dizer o quanto você foi essencial para que esse capítulo ficasse pronto ^^ Agradeço por todas as idéias que você me deu, se não fosse por você eu não teria conseguido superar esse bloqueio tão cedo, por isso dedico esse capítulo a você ^^

__

Rô: Minha revisora linda e amiga sempre presente, seja nos momentos de surto ou nos de crise...hihihihi... Muito obrigada por tudo o que você já fez por mim... os conselhos sempre sábios, os puxões de orelha ocasionais, as tentativas de me animar, os resumos dos livros de HP...hihihihi... fala sério, o que seria de mim sem você? ^.^

__

Patty: Valeu por ser essa amiga tããããão especial!!!! Sempre alegre, me incentivando a continuar e me apoiando em tudo, não só nos fanfics mas nas minhas loucuras também ^^ Eu te adoro ^^ e estou torcendo para que você e o Shiryu sejam muuuuuuito felizes!!! ^__^

Agora eu tenho uma notícia não muito boa... adivinhem quem vai ficar sem internet a partir de fevereiro? Para quem respondeu "Luci-chan" está correto ^^ Mas é por pouco tempo, só 2 meses, eu volto em abril ^^ Só que vocês não precisam se preocupar, não vou deixa-los sem atualização por tanto tempo, eu tenho um "plano B" para esse tipo de situação ^^

Muito bem, eu já fiz os meus agradecimentos, já dei o meu recadinho sobre o corte de internet, acho que agora só falta responder as reviews do capítulo 14 (eu adoro fazer isso ^^) 

Miaka Hiiragizawa:Realmente o Eriol é muito lindo! ^^ Mas não precisa ficar com ciúmes viu? O meu coração pertence ao Hyoga ^^ Ah Miaka o Li não é tão insensível assim... dá um desconto para ele! ^^

DarkAngel: Nós somos duas complicadas mesmo ^^" Bem, dessa vez a Sakurinha correspondeu o beijo do Li ^^ Eu tenho MSN sim, é _luci_sz@hotmail.com_ mas ele vai ficar um pouco fora de uso agora ¬¬

Kaw Tita: Aquela sua frase sobre o vento é linda! Já disse que vou usa-la na fic ^^ Esse capítulo demorou mais do que o previsto, não é? Fico feliz que você tenha tido a paciência de esperar ^^ Diz para o Shiryu que eu e o Hyoga estamos mandando lembranças ^^

Jenny-Ci: Acho que você não foi a única a ficar decepcionada com a Sakura no capítulo anterior... mas dessa vez ela não foi bobinha e beijou o Li! Seria muita maldade ela rejeita-lo duas vezes... 

Tomoyo (big-sista-1289): Pelo jeito todas as meninas que leram estão achando o Eriol tudo de bom ^^ Se você gosta de E&T então deve ter achado esse capítulo mais "encantador" do que o anterior... bom, pelo menos é o que eu espero ^^

Suu-chan: Os bloqueios são terríveis! Muito piores do que as Três Maldições Imperdoáveis! (começou a falar a fanática por HP ^^") Acho que seria melhor ser torturada pela maldição Cruciatus do que ter uma porcaria de bloqueio u.u Fico feliz que você me compreenda Suu-chan ^^ 

Rô: A Patty também gostou da parte do vento ^^ E não se preocupe porque eu vou fazer o possível para não deixar o Yan pegajoso ^^ O Li é mesmo irresistível, mas a Sakura tem muita força de vontade...ehehehe... ^.~ Obrigada pelas sugestões que você me deu para o título desse capítulo, eu realmente estava sem idéias ^^"

Serenite: Nossa... acho que todas as garotas se uniram para chamar a Sakura de boba...ahahaha... coitada dela... mas cá entre nós, ela foi uma boba mesmo! Mas nesse capítulo ela foi esperta e beijou o Li tudo de bom ^^

Felipe S. Kai: "perdão pela demora"? O que é isso Felipe? Por acaso você não sabe que EU sou muito, muito, muito mais demorada? Fala sério, um mês para publicar um capítulo é muita coisa ^^" Mas depois de muito tempo meus neurônios traidores resolveram colaborar e eu consegui terminar esse capítulo ^_^

Kikyou Priestess: Realmente o Shido-san e o Inu andam povoando demais os seus pensamentos... mas eu sei o que é isso, minha mente e meu coração estão totalmente voltados para o Hyoga ^^ Se eu, que tenho um, já fico desse jeito imagina você que têm dois! Nós estamos tão apaixonadas que acabamos esquecendo de tudo! ^^ Já recebi a sua carta, semana que vem coloco outra no correio para você ^^

Dai: Vamos responder as suas três reviews ^^ Na verdade a minha intenção era matar a Kaho, mas acabei tendo outras idéias e resolvi deixa-la viva, ela vai ser um personagem muito importante depois que todos os Guardiões já estiverem reunidos. O Shido é mesmo chato . mas por favor, não confunda o meu Shido cretino com o Shido Tatsuhiko da Lally! Aquele vampiro é tudo de bom! ^^ Eu concordo que "eu te amo também" seria a resposta mais adequada, mas o Li é cabeça dura, fazer o que? Tem que ter paciência ¬¬" O Eriol é mesmo demais!!!! *se o Hyoga ler isso eu estou ferrada* E o Li é maravilhoso!!! *é melhor eu trancar a porta do quarto para o Hyoga não entrar aqui* A Sakurinha tem mesmo muita força de vontade para resistir a ele ^^

Também quero mandar uns beijinhos de última hora (de onde foi que tirei isso???) para a _DianaLua _(que sempre está me mandando reviews super legais ^^) e para algumas pessoas que provavelmente não lêem esse fanfic mas que são muito especiais para mim: _Andy Gramp, Melzinha e Murilo_ (eu adoro vocês! ^___^) 

Ufa... terminei! Se eu esqueci de agradecer alguém, então me desculpem ^^" Acho que essa foi a maior nota que eu já fiz (deu duas páginas inteirinhas ^^") mas é porque eu recebi bastante reviews no capítulo passado, vocês não sabem o quanto eu fiquei feliz!!! ^___^ AMO receber reviews! Continuem postando! Vamos lá, cliquem no botãozinho "GO" e façam uma autora feliz ^^

__

Beijos

Luci-chan 

__


End file.
